


Mister Trickster

by Sgt_Muck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 56,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Muck/pseuds/Sgt_Muck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Колледж, целью которого подготовить студентов к общеобразовательной программе университетов, дабы помочь им после сконцентрироваться на предметах специальности. Но пусть и трехгодичный, колледж был и остается местом приобретения опыта, совершения ошибок... и новых знакомых, будь то друзья или враги. <br/>2. Заявка: Сэм, Дин и Габриэль учатся в колледже, Гэйб известен как отчаянный шутник. Особенно много его шуток достается Винчестерам (Дину, в частности, больше). Дин, понятное дело, Гэйба ненавидит. Однажды зайдя к младшему за чем-либо, он застает Сэма и Гэйба во время поцелуя. Дальше ссора (по ролику), Дин в бешенстве уходит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- На следующем занятии вас ожидает небольшой тест по пищеварительной системе человека, сегодня мы закончим с кишечником, после чего каждый из вас должен будет сдать мне свои таблицы по функциям каждого отдела. Для тех, кто занимается факультативом, отдельно рассмотреть секреторную функцию. Консультация к контрольной работе будет в понедельник, - биолог поставил на стол разобранный манекен человеческого тела с отсутствующей головой и без конечностей. Преподавание биологии сводилось к обязательной программе, что не мешало этой кафедре задавать наиболее масштабные и наиболее бессмысленные текстовые задания. Колледж этот специализировался на подготовке к университетской программе, потому здесь рядом учились инженеры и дизайнеры, биомеханики и врачи, филологи и архитекторы. Считалось, что предварительное изучение любой стандартной университетской программы способствует концентрации с первого же курса студентов на профессиональных дисциплинах, позволяя остальные сдавать в рекордные сроки.  
– Мисс Браун, я прошу Вас выйти и ответить нам желудок, прежде чем мы перейдем к кишечнику, - учитель присел на край стола. Молодой мужчина в очках, невысокого роста и с бородой во все лицо - мистер Ширли понимал, что для этих, уже считающих себя взрослыми, детей биология не представляет ровно никакого интереса, за исключением, пожалуй, некоторой части анатомии. Физиологические основы их совершенно не интересовали, как и учеба в целом. Отрадой для профессора Ширли были только те, кто всерьез собирался становиться врачами, уже штудировавшие десятые учебники по профилирующим предметам и слушающего его так, как никто другой. Единственной проблемой профессора биологии оставался Габриэль.  
Габриэль был восемнадцатилетним невысоким парнем, на первый взгляд спокойным и даже иногда флегматичным. Так случалось, что первый взгляд падал на него именно в такой момент. Было ли это идеальным прикрытием, Ширли не знал. Сейчас был как раз один из таких моментов – он задумчиво смотрел в окно, постукивая стирательной резинкой на кончике карандаша по столу. Четко, выверено, для преподавателя не слышно, но идеально – для сидящего снизу. То, что Габриэль и старший Винчестер сидели рядом, было, по мнению Ширли, самой большой глупостью, которую только совершала куратор группы Анна, молоденькая преподавательница философии, яро следовавшая всем новомодным тенденциям в педагогике. Согласно ее мнению, все знаки зодиака должны были следовать друг за другом на одном ряду и повторяться в обратном порядке в следующем. Большинству преподавателей пришлось с этим смириться, ведь стоило только заикнуться, как она тут же доставала пухлую тетрадь с конспектами курсов повышения квалификации и зачитывала долгое и нудное начало.  
Но почему-то эти возомнившие себя взрослыми дети ее любили.  
Удар. Снова удар. И тихо так, как может резинка. Но раздраженного Винчестера уже бесит все – и то, как поднимается и опускается рука Габриэля, и само его присутствие. Считанные секунды остаются до того, как он сорвется. Должен ли Ширли спросить кого-нибудь из них, чтобы предотвратить наступающую беду? Тут Габриэль поднял на него незаинтересованный, мимолетный взгляд и тут же перевел его обратно за окно. Какое дно нужно было читать в его поступке? Второе, третье? Винчестер не справится с еще одной двойкой, которую он, несомненно, получит, а Габриэль начнет веселить группу и, в конце концов, сорвет занятие. Должен ли Ширли поступить во благо собственного психического здоровья? Нет. Поэтому он и вызвал тихую старательную девушку, еще не осознавшую себя в собственном худощавом и высоком для девушки теле, старавшуюся сгорбиться и завязывать волосы в пучок каждый божий день.  
\- В желудке различают дно, вот оно, наверху, тело, ограниченное большой и малой кривизной, кардиальную и пилорический отдел, который переходит в двенадцатиперстную, - девушка неожиданно замолчала, уставившись на манекен. Ширли поправил сползшие очки и почесал бороду. Он хотел бы поставить за ее старания хорошую оценку, и старался помочь ей закончить колледж с высшими баллами, пусть она не дотягивала сообразительностью и славилась медлительностью, но с такими внезапными перебоями в мыслительной деятельности ей нужно обязательно…  
-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А! – закричала девушка и как-то медленно сползла на пол, потеряв сознание.  
Группа радостно зашевелилась, ученики повставали с мест, кто-то сообразительно отправился в медпункт, а остальные тем временем пытались понять, что случилось. Громкий хохот пополам с криками ужаса раздался в классной комнате. Профессор спрыгнул со стола и посмотрел на макет со стороны студентов. Первые секунды он ничего не видел, но неожиданное движение на какую-то секунду привело и его в ступор. Сложенный кишечник шевелился. Медленно, дергаясь, он разворачивался и сползал на стол. Возможно, если бы подобное застало профессора поздно ночью, когда он любил зимними вечерами оставаться в комнате, где его никто не мог достать, он бы порядком испугался, но сейчас, при свете дня, это было бы глупо. Он протянул руку и осторожно достал начало силиконовой трубки, дергавшейся в его руках, как живая. Повернул к себе конец и вздрогнул – на него, широко распахнув пасть, шипела змея в настоящей ярости.  
\- Мистер… Трикстер, - надо же, как знали родители, кто родится у них. – Я полагаю, вам придется остаться сегодня после занятий, - и оставалось только гадать, как он сумел завернуть змею в силиконовую трубку, а самое главное – зачем.  
***  
\- Тебе не хотелось никогда просто взять и встретить лицо человека со стеной? – Дин жевал резиновую картошку фри в столовой колледжа, положив ногу на ногу на соседний стул. – Сэм, ау, - он пощелкал пальцами перед глазами младшего брата, погруженного в свои учебники. Похожий на жабу Захария заставлял тех, кто выбрал юриспруденцию, учить не только законы дословно, но и каждую свою лекцию. Дин и гордился братом, закончившим школу экстерном, но и начинал беспокоиться, когда, просыпаясь в три часа ночи, чтобы позаботиться о потребностях организма, находил его бодрствующим с тестами на коленях и карандашом в руках. Им досталась одна комната в общежитии после продолжительных споров с Ниной, управляющей их корпуса, настоящим эсесовцем в юбке.  
Сэм потер переносицу и посмотрел сквозь отросшую челку на Дина, пугая брата темными кругами под глазами. Из-за того, что он проходил класс за классом быстрее, чем брат, хоть он и был на том же курсе, но младше был на года. Он мало появлялся в школе и не имел никакого представления о том, как выживать в такой единице общества, как группа. По большей части он не замечал никого вокруг. И сделать с этим Дин ничего не мог – с его толстенным личным делом еще со времени школы и продолжающим расти, он не был примером для подражания и объектом уважения младшего брата. В детстве он как-то мог убеждать его, копируя манеру отца, научив брата стрелять и вызывая восхищение только тогда, когда Дин брал в руки оружие. Он ладил абсолютно с любым, а если впервые видел, разбирал всего лишь на пару секунд дольше, чем обычно. С детства его любимыми игрушками было табельное оружие отца и старые наручники, которые он вытаскивал из отцовского стола, научившись вскрывать замки. Отца дома не бывало, так что за это Дин никогда не получал. И чувствовал себя свободным.  
\- Допустим, хотелось, - медленно ответил ему Сэм, не замечая остывающего рядом гамбургера, принесенного Дином. Его пальцы нервно подрагивали на странице. – Знаешь, я, пожалуй, возьму йогурт, - и с громким скрипом отодвинул стул от стола, продвигаясь сквозь толпу, сгорбившись и засунув руки в карманы.  
Сэм и в самом деле жил, как во сне. Ему казалось, что вот еще день – и все закончится. Он сможет открыть утром глаза, пойти и совершить то, о чем не думал еще вчера, чего не мог бы представить. Не учить ради непонятной цели, которую он себе поставил, ради какого-то призрачного будущего, для которого нет никакого настоящего. У него не было увлечений и особенных пристрастий, он не имел друзей и со всего потока знал не больше двух-трех человек. С тех пор, как он заявил отцу о том, что хочет быть юристом, а не идти по его стопам – в полицейский департамент и стать однажды детективом, его отношения с отцом испортились. Детективы ненавидят юристов, ведь большинство из них рано или поздно становятся прокурорами. Дин не понимал его проблем, всегда любимец отца, даже тогда, когда решил связать свою жизнь с единственными женщинами, привлекавшими его всегда – машинами. А Сэм не понимал его – вечно в драке, вечно в синяках, вечно с врагами, бандами, собиравшимися вокруг него, приводами в полицию и ночами в камере содержания, откуда отец забирал его одной подписью на бумаге. Но для них это были нормальные отношения, а ни разу не попавший в поле зрения полиции Сэм оказался предателем для отца.  
\- Скуластенький, тебе чего, худенький ты мой? – добродушная повариха, раздававшая еду, смотрела на него жалостливым взглядом. – Ребрышки сегодня что надо, покушай, а то бледный, как смерть! – и уже взяла тарелку, загребая огромной металлической ложкой светло-желтое пюре. – Ты после четвертой приходи, я на ужин чего найду, - и протягивала Сэму поднос с тарелкой, полной до краев. – Погоди, возьми вот сок, - и поставила огромный стакан.  
Рядом с ним завизжали. Светловолосая девушка всплеснула руками, сбивая с прилавка блюдо с пирожками. Паника передалась дальше по очереди, но Сэм медлил еще секунду, не понимая, что случилось. Опустив взгляд в стакан, он обнаружил там плавающий человеческий глаз, моргнувший и уставившийся на него в ответ. Сэм ложкой достал его и аккуратно выкинул в мусорное ведро у самой кассы.  
\- Я найду этого урода и набью ему морду, - Дин встретил его настоящим рычанием.  
\- Ты о ком? – Сэм потер глаза и запустил ложку в пюре. Ребрышки и в самом деле пахли приятнее чем то, чем он в последнее время питался.  
\- Так, слушай сюда, - Сэм притянул к себе стакан и пробежался глазами по странице. Что-то из этих статей он не уяснил, и сухие слова уже было заняли его разум… - Я с тобой, блин, разговариваю, - чужие пальцы до боли сжали подбородок и заставили поднять взгляд. Сэм поднял одну бровь, не понимая, что незнакомому парню от него вообще надо. – Ты меня достал, - доверительно сообщил ему он, прерывая открывающего рот Дина указательным пальцем другой руки, прося помолчать. – Ты может больной какой, или слепой, или глухой? – Сэм покачал головой, что в подобном положении было трудно. Честно говоря, он вообще не понимал, о чем идет речь. – Я потратил на тебя, черт возьми, целую неделю, ты хоть бы глазом моргнул, - и Сэм начал медленно понимать. Неделю назад, когда после физкультуры он зашел в душ, почти все из них не работали, а когда он добрался до единственного действующего и открыл горячий кран, то на него полилась ледяная вода, отчего дыхание на секунду остановилось, и Сэм едва не наглотался воды, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Ящик его в тренировочном зале оказался заперт, и ему пришлось идти до общежития в чужой форме, меньше на несколько размеров. Нововыданное ему расписание послало его в детский сад при институте, где как раз ждали клоуна. Неспособный возразить, Сэм вытерпел все попытки переодеть его, вытерпел резиновый и дурно пахнущий нос и огромные ботинки, а когда увидел себя в зеркало, то едва не потерял сознание. Опаздывая к Захарии в тот день, он явился в чем был, и весь поток посмеивался, лишь его увидев. Было много подобных случаев – от утренней порции воды при выходе из комнаты, которую случайно словил Дин, до постиранных с чем-то розовым шмоток, и теперь у Сэма все рубашки были как на подбор розовые. Если раньше Сэм считал это простым невезением, то теперь ему начинало казаться, что в этом кто-то мог быть замешан. – Я даже нашел летучую мышь и уже посадил ее спать под кровать! – взгляд был таким обиженным, что Сэм испытал желание извиниться, хотя это было глупо. – Может у тебя просто чувства юмора нет? – вдруг с надеждой обратился к нему этот странный парень с живым выражением лица и легким южным акцентом. – А то если найду…  
\- Ты бы валил отсюда, петушок, - глухо предупредил его Дин, перехватывая тянущуюся за его картошкой руку и заламывая ее за спину. Парень ничем не выразил неудобства положения и только усмехнулся, переводя взгляд на Дина.  
\- Ну, я в отличие от некоторых знаю, что печень справа, а сердце слева, - и ловким движением вывернулся, локтем заехав Дину по ребрам. Так завязалась драка – незнакомый Сэму парень, побеждавший в ловкости, но недобирающий силы, и Дин, двигающийся, как шкаф, но и мощь имевший такую же. Очередной удар сопроводился характерным хрустом, и Дин отступил, прижимая ладонь к кровоточащему носу. Вокруг них образовалось свободное пространство – студенты молча наблюдали, перешептываясь.  
Парень был не очень-то внушительным сам по себе, скорее, каким-то смешно миниатюрным и даже не вытянувшимся еще, как остальные. Завернутые короткие рукава яркой клетчатой рубашки, свободно висящей на нем, какие-то странные завязанные на запястьях шнурки и оплетающая шею цепочка в вызывающе расстегнутом вырезе. Растрепанная на одну сторону челка, светлые тонкие волосы, которые девушки обычно у себя ненавидят – непослушные и не признающие никаких укрощений. И весь он какой-то неудержимый, неадекватный и себе на уме. Сэм перебрал все, о чем слышал среди ребят на потоке. Только одно имя он слишком часто слышал в связи с восхищением или чистой ненавистью – Габриэль. Наверное, это был Габриэль. Выскочка, которого ненавидел его брат. Ненавидел так, что драка оставалась вопросом времени.  
Удар Дина последовал незамедлительно. Габриэль немедленно согнулся, не позволяя себе издать ни одного звука. Он повис на руке Дина, охватывая его запястье и разворачиваясь так быстро, что Дин не успевает даже приготовиться. Еще чуть-чуть, и он сломает Дину руку.  
\- Хватит, - голос Сэма прозвучал в полной тишине. Как двух котят он растащил благодаря своему не по возрасту росту двух врагов и дал легкого подзатыльника Дину, отправляя его прямо в руки Анны. Сам он встал против Габриэля, жалея, что вообще ввязался. – Понятия не имею, кто ты такой, - глаза Габриэля вспыхнули такой обидой, что Сэм едва успел поймать срывавшееся с языка немедленное извинение. – Но играй в свой детский сад в другом месте, - и хотел, было, собрать свои вещи, но Габриэль поймал его за руку. Смешно – такой маленький, пусть старше, пусть популярнее, пусть опытнее, но такой неловкий рядом с Сэмом, привыкшем считать самым неловким себя.  
\- Почему? – спросил он, забирая челку назад резким движением. Дышал он через раз – видно было, что удар Дина достигнул цели. – Почему ты никак не реагируешь? – Сэм понятия не имел, что Габриэль хотел сделать, но перехватил его руку на полпути слишком сильно. Габриэль поморщился.  
\- Мистер Винчестер! Мистер Трикстер! К декану, немедленно, - злодовольно пыхтящий Захария пробирался к ним через плотную стену студентов. Дина в заботливых руках Анны он не заметил. – Такому безобразию не место в стенах нашего колледжа! Не ждите легкого зачета, мистер Винчестер, - и, оскалившись, тяжело сел за соседний стол, принимаясь за огромный пудинг, который пекли лично для него. – Виктор, отведите этих двоих, - и белобрысый парень, всегда и везде бегающий за Захарией и потому получавший оценки лучше всех, немедленно вырос перед Сэмом и Габриэлем и приказал следовать за собой.  
***  
\- Вы не могли подраться, скажем, в другом месте? – профессор Ширли печально вздохнул. – Да, я понимаю, я единственный оказался на месте, - проговорил он уже в трубку лично декану, после чего вздохнул еще раз и закончил телефонный разговор. – Садитесь, что ли, - он расстроенно потер бороду.  
\- Я не дрался, - отчетливо произнес Сэм в тишине классной комнаты. Габриэль издевательски фыркнул, с грохотом бросая сумку на длинном ремне на стол.  
\- Мне плевать, - в сердцах признался профессор. – У меня есть несколько сотен тестов, которые нужно проверить, но раз уж Провидение послало мне вас, вы этим и займетесь. Результаты разложить по группам, потокам и курсам, за ошибки будете отвечать головой, - он тяжело поднялся из-за своего стола, закрыл внушительный том какого-то приключенческого романа, исчез на секунду в подсобке и вернулся, опустив перед Сэмом на стол огромную пачку бумаги, исписанную вдоль и поперек. – За вольное сочинение больше четырех не ставить, предпочтительнее тройки за каждую ошибку вроде «гомеостаза» вместо «гемостаза». Отсидите как обычную пару биологии и можете быть свободны. Сторожа я предупрежу, - и, насвистывая привязчивую мелодию, он натянул на себя пальто и вышел из классной комнаты.  
\- Нет, ну как будто специально для нас копил, - восхитился Габриэль, не собираясь и приближаться к этой стопке. С ногами забрался на парту и уселся по-турецки, подперев щеку рукой.  
\- Оно само собой не разберется, - тонко намекнул ему Сэм, уже понимая, что попытка бесполезна. – Хотя, впрочем, если это для тебя слишком трудно, я справлюсь в одиночку, - выразительный взгляд в его сторону сказал ему все, что Габриэль думал о такой неудавшейся импровизации. – Знаешь, делай что хочешь, - и Сэм придвинул к себе первые перемешанные тесты. В каждом из них было порядка тридцати вариантов, трех курсов и многочисленных групп. Сэм прикинул время, которое требуется затратить на одну работу, и решил, что сперва нужно будет разложить листки по вариантам и тестам, чтобы с собственно проверкой управиться быстрее. Закатав рукава и отодвинув парты с центра комнаты, он начал раскладывать листочки один за одним, сверяясь с заголовком темы и корявыми подписями в верхних правых углах. Прошло минут десять, и Сэм втянулся в монотонную работу, зачитывая про себя неизвестные ему фамилии. Попалась и собственная работа, которую он положил вместе с остальными – не было причины бояться за свою оценку.  
\- Слушаешь что? – Сэм непонимающе обернулся к размахивающему в воздухе наушниками Габриэлю. – Что, вообще ничего? – удивился он, от изумления сбившись на нормальный голос, который неожиданно оказался не натянутым и чрезвычайно высоким, а почти приятным низким. – Ни радио, ни, прости господи, даже телевизора? NKOTB, BSB, да что угодно пойму, признавайся, - и спрыгнул с парты, садясь на колени рядом с зарывшимся в стопки бумажек Сэмом. – Может, я и прогадал, - сам себе пробормотал он, разглядывая смятые листочки. – Ты вообще чем-то кроме учебы занимаешься? – Сэм сделал вид, что не обратил внимания на его вопрос, как будто бы пытаясь понять, к какой группе положить очередной лист, но рука на плече заставила его посмотреть на Габриэля.  
\- Нет, и я не понимаю, какое тебе дело до моих увлечений, - четко ответил он, проговаривая каждое слово.  
\- Это вроде как основа для знакомства – музыка, фильмы, книги, знаешь, то, чем нормальные люди обычно время убивают, - среди веревочек на запястье Сэм неожиданно заметил нечто странное - небольшой плетеный браслет с явственно приделанными крыльями, аксессуар скорее для девушки, нежели для парня. – Жить ничем – ненормально, - мягко добавил он.  
\- Тебя забыл спросить, - вежливо послал его Сэм, отворачиваясь и уговаривая себя просто не обращать внимания. Он обернулся, чтобы взять очередной лист, но стопки на полу не оказалось.  
Габриэль, сев с протяжным вздохом на пол, положил стопку на скрещенные ноги с высокими яркими кедами и уставился на первый лист. Подумал и отложил в сторону. Следующий, не глядя, пихнул Сэму. Сэм пожал плечами и сел напротив него – так область распределения листочков поделилась поровну. Свои листы он раскладывал сам, а из других групп отдавал Габриэлю и забирал у него свои. Через некоторое время они приноровились передавать друг другу так, чтобы не ударить кулаком в нос.  
\- Я знал одного парня, который не увлекался ничем, кроме собственной карьеры, и он, честно говоря, плохо закончил, - тишину Габриэль держать не умел. Но работать в тишине приходилось трудно, и собственные мысли перебивали концентрацию внимания. Сэм решил, что от разговора ему хуже не будет.  
\- Очередной придуманный персонаж? – хмыкнул он, отправляя работу какой-то неведомой Алисии к третьекурсникам, на самом деле давно наплевавшим на тесты и занятым только выпускными экзаменами.  
\- Почти, мой брат, - Габриэль передал ему сразу три работы. – Было время, когда я не хотел появляться дома вообще. Майкл… он хотел стать руководителем крупной фирмы и всерьез собирался участвовать в программе практики среди крупнейших корпораций, но для этого нужен был проект, а, соответственно, и финансирование, и он не мог заработать денег самостоятельно, хотя получал стипендию. А мой второй брат… Он, конечно, не так целеустремлен, но у него есть талант, и для него был шанс попасть в престижный колледж искусств – он рисует так, как никто до него – и для этого тоже нужна была некоторая сумма денег. Отец, он… очень старался помочь обоим. Но все эти «зеленые» организации, мероприятия верующих, помощи бедным… Они здорово отнимают время. В общем, он мог помочь только одному, а они поругались за день до… Они поставили перед отцом выбор между их будущим.  
\- Я тронут, но обычно не вытаскиваю всех скелетов в шкафу при первом знакомстве, - резко ответил Сэм, забеспокоившийся от такой откровенности. У него появилось смутное сомнение – не разыгрывает ли этот парень его снова.  
\- С тех пор мы не видели отца, - невозмутимо продолжил рассказывать Габриэль. – Ни один из них не попал туда, куда хотел. Майкл пытался справиться сам, работал на двух работах и дома по ночам, днем учился, не хотел слушать нас вообще. Однажды нам позвонили из психушки. Такие вот дела.  
\- Наверное, мне стоит сказать «соболезную»? – Сэм едва успел перехватить срывающееся с губ извинение. Он не виноват даже в том, что этот странный парень вообще сел рассказывать ему о своей жизни, почему же он чувствует себя таким виноватым?  
\- О, нет, теперь все в порядке, - отмахнулся Габриэль, на удивление быстро разбирая свою стопку. – Они с Люци поговорили, и теперь… теперь справятся. Мораль сей басни, - он выпрямил ноги, разминая бедра до коленей, - в том, что нет никакого смысла забывать о том, что мимо тем временем пролетает жизнь.  
\- Допустим, мне есть резон слушать тебя сейчас, но если у меня как не было пристрастий, так и нет, что я должен сделать? – Сэм спросил чисто гипотетически. Он вовсе не хотел слушать ни о чем подобном – увлекаться несуществующим для него было так же дико, как убеждать в постройке все новых и новых автомобильных заводов – оно не нужно. Он мог порадоваться за кого-нибудь, если случайно смотрел или читал, испытывал легкую неприязнь, но все это проходило на фоне стороннего впечатления. Для него было немыслимо, нерационально переживать за что-то, чего даже не существовало.  
\- Найти того, кто тебя этому научит, - Габриэль вернулся к своему жизнерадостно-раздражающему тону. Он достал резким движением коммуникатор и раздвинул клавиатуру, поспешно набирая запрос и поглядывая на Сэма – не передумал ли. Секундой спустя из динамиков телефона полилась музыка, отбивающая ритм. Один и тот же, часть за частью, в одну сторону, в другую, и выше – и так можно было до бесконечности, ей хотелось подчиняться, хотелось позволить ей вести себя. Убеждающий голос, не поющий, но предупреждающий, а за ним – как будто бы старый церковный хор, переносящий в другой век. Удар, и ритм снова пробивается вперед. Отчаянные мольбы сквозь него, подчинение ритму и обещание. Незнакомый язык, похожий на что-то древнее, настоящее заклинание и мелодия обрывается.  
Сэм моргнул, понимая, что за эти пару минут воспринял песню картинками. Бешено скачущими лошадьми, несущими воинственных седоков, вспарывающими землю копытами, звон доспехов и бессилия воинов против сверхъестественного, того, что будет ждать позади. Время замков, время веры в дьявола и равнодушную силу, что должна была бы защищать, но ее нет.  
Между дьяволом и человеком не стоит больше никого(1).  
Свинцовые тучи и мертвые пустоши, политые кровью еще более древних битв. Сверкающие глаза и пластина шлема, прикрывающая носы, длинные бороды и ненужные плащи. Время, давно ушедшее, время, которое он не может даже представить… И в то же время видит. Вместе с ритмом, незримо отбивающимся позади этих картин. Как возможно это?  
Габриэль молча улыбнулся. Не победно, не самодовольно, а скорее понимающе. Мимолетное движение по стертым кнопкам, и в классной комнате раздается еще одна. Она тягуча и ненавязчива, хрустальна и напоминает радужную стеклянную занавесь, ограждающую Сэма от яркого света. Высокие ноты ярких лучей и чего-то запредельного, чего он видеть не должен. Он слышит женский голос и почти уверен – это отзвук ангела, который скрывается за этой мелодией. Нота, еще одна – и вот он устанавливает контакт, просит еще и еще своими неловкими нотами пониже, повторяющимися в ненужном и детском ритме, но ответ приходит. Он приходит потрясающим переливом высоких нот. Его низкие просьбы и высокие ответы составляют гармонию, невозможную, несовпадающую, словно… словно прозрачный и сияющий водопад, падающий лишь вниз и никуда больше, и только брызги долетают своим путем, до него, обжигая холодом. Сэм ходит вокруг, но ничего не может разглядеть, хочет дотронуться до занавеси и отдергивает руку, стоит ему снова услышать великолепный женский голос. Он становится отчаяннее и жалостливее, он не просит о помощи, но слушать его все больнее и больнее. Разорвать то, что разделяет, грань между мирами и прийти на помощь – но между ними только его просьбы и ответы яркого пламени. Бесконечный круг, повторяющийся снова и снова, заколдовывающий его светлыми одеждами и бескрайним небом. Такой силой обладает лишь одно.  
Плач ангела(2).  
Тишина классной комнаты давит на уши. Сэм не хочет открывать глаз, не понимая, как такой, как Габриэль, может обладать таким сокровищем, выражающимся в каких-то грубых буквах mp3. Он не может выйти из неожиданного мира грез, принадлежащего ему, оказывается, всегда, чтобы узнать, что и в этом ощущении снова окажется один. Он медленно открывает глаза, нехотя – не может же он сидеть так все время. И к своему удивлению видит Габриэля расслабленно привалившимся к деревянной кафедре спиной, с безвольными руками, оставленными на коленях, и запрокинутой к потолку головой. Стоило Сэму посмотреть на него, как Габриэль открыл глаза и опустил голову, чтобы встретить его взгляд.  
В этом не могло быть ошибки – он знал, что Сэм увидит, потому что однажды увидел сам.  
\- Как… Как называется эта группа? – хриплым отчего-то голосом спросил его Сэм, не понимая, как хочет к нему относиться.  
\- Это две разных, но если хочешь, я могу отдать тебе телефон до завтрашнего дня, - он махнул лениво телефоном и пустил его по полу к Сэму. – Я не думал, что ты услышишь, - признался он неожиданно, теряя всякое шутливое выражение лица. – Я верю в ангелов, - и он сдвинул завязанные веревки, демонстрируя уже виденный браслет. Внимательный взгляд заставил Сэма трижды подумать над тем, что ему следует сказать. Как будто Габриэль, увидев в нем кого-то другого, решил проверить его до конца и вывалить всю правду сразу.  
\- Каждому нужно во что-то верить, - ответил он, потерев шею. – Как… Как справился твой брат? – зачем-то спросил он, не понимая, откуда в нем ощущение свежести как после прохладного душа, какого-то ледяного спокойствия.  
\- Он просто признал себя слабым перед тем, перед кем никогда бы не смог до того, перед младшим братом, - Габриэль склонил голову к плечу, вспоминая о чем-то. – Я давно их не видел. Есть момент, после которого люди обычно расходятся, чтобы никогда больше не встречаться. Думаю, для нас такой момент уже наступил. Перед таким моментом бессильны даже обещания.  
\- Скучаешь по ним? – Сэм, забив на анализ происходящего и на то, что общаться с кем-то, кроме брата, он не умеет, присел рядом с Габриэлем и точно так же оперся спиной о дерево кафедры. Оказалось, что его спина давно молила об отдыхе. Участившиеся головные боли и напряжение в шее – ему трудно было порой повернуть голову, как будто шея на полпути становилась свинцовой и не принадлежала больше ему. Неужели совершенно чужой ему человек мог знать хоть что-нибудь о жизни Сэма, особенно – как ее изменить?  
\- Иногда, - признал Габриэль, чуть склонив согласно голову. Наморщив лоб, он постукивал костяшкой указательного пальца по колену, отсчитывая что-то про себя. – Прошло почти два года с тех пор, как я видел их последний раз. Трудное было время. В общежитии.. .не так пусто, - зачем-то добавил он.  
\- А отец?  
\- А что отец, - Габриэль улыбнулся, как может только улыбаться свободный человек, знающий, что однажды с ним случилось то, что должно было, и он достаточно познал Судьбу, чтобы предсказывать каждый ее шаг, - я все равно не помню его совсем. Они вдвоем воспитывали меня, когда это не успевала делать улица. Я, наверное, не всегда таким был, - он перекатил монетку по пальцам и развернул ладонь, демонстрируя ее исчезновение. Простая и так и неразгаданная магия. Повернул ладонью вниз, сжал и снова вернул на тыл пальцев, перекатывая снова и снова. – Он не вернется. Со мной остался Уриэль, младший из нас, и мне есть, за кем приглядывать, некогда думать, что никто не приглядывает за мной. У тебя ведь тоже нет отца?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – на какое-то привычное мгновение Сэм собрался, было, разоблачить его и попросту уйти, но что-то остановило его, - что у нас нет отца?  
\- Это легко узнать. Когда другой человек имеет представление о какой-то части тебя, он начинает смотреть тебе в глаза, пытаясь выяснить, как много он понимает тебя, - монетка сверкнула последний раз и исчезла. – Люди не любят смотреть в глаза. Это напоминает им, что их жизнь и их проблемы совсем не так уникальны, как они привыкли думать, и что вокруг столько же равных им. Они боятся сойти с ума в бессмысленности многократно повторяющихся поступков, проблем и отсутствий выхода, поэтому придумывают себе стены, которые позволяют им не замечать других людей. Но если однажды кому-то случайно или нарочно удастся пройти через такую стену, человек будет смотреть только ему в глаза и никуда больше. Так ты смотришь на меня, - Габриэль резко поднял голову, перехватывая взгляд Сэма. Зеленые у самого зрачка и светло-карие по краям, глаза обычного восемнадцатилетнего парня, через которые не видно душу и любой такой фигни. Просто с любопытством изучавшие его и с восхищением принимающие каждую свою победу над другим. Как смог он завоевать доверие Сэма?  
\- Он пропал без вести. Отправился на задание под прикрытием. Тревогу забили только через год. Мы как раз поступали сюда, - Сэм поморщился, вспоминая, как трудно было пережить тот момент. Ту грань, когда сочувствующие полицейские пришли к ним сказать об этом, почему-то втроем – хрупкая девушка и два амбала, не очень преуспевшие в выражении сочувствия. Вот так «ваш отец погиб при исполнении долга, страна обязательно позаботиться о его похоронах». Как будто эти слова заменят им той пустоты, что возникла после исчезновения отца. И пусть Сэм сумел помириться с ним, пойти на уступки старому отцу, объяснить, рассказать, горечь последней ссоры навсегда заставила его почувствовать свою вину. – Труднее всего было перестать ожидать звонка, - Габриэль кивнул, складывая из чьей-то работы бумажный самолетик. Сложив до идеального ровно, он равнодушно запустил его – самолетик приземлился аккурат на первую парту, изящно затормозив у самого конца. – Не знаю, ради чего мы идем дальше.  
\- Есть кое-что, о чем я постоянно думаю, - Габриэль развернулся к нему лицом, перехватывая руку. Сэм напрягся, ненавидя всей душой неожиданные контакты еще со школы. Дин не знает о них, но порой Сэму крупно доставалось в раздевалке от старших парней, которые не собирались считать малолетку своим одноклассником. Габриэль замер и позволил ему привыкнуть к своей ладони, сжимавшей запястье Сэма. – О том, что постоянно срабатывает. Всегда. Когда людям плохо, они погружаются в обычные дела. В быт. Он затягивает, лишает мысли, отупляет – и это потрясающее целительское действие. До тех пор, пока они не оказываются одни… Я подумал, есть способ спастись.  
\- Никогда не оставаться одному? – вскинул брови Сэм, забывая, когда в последний раз вообще смотрел на часы. Если сначала ему хотелось поскорее убраться отсюда, то теперь отличие от обычной каждодневной рутины казалось ему достижением дня. Он просто не мог уйти. – Потрясающая идея. Только вот окружающим обычно нужны сильные люди. Ну такие, знаешь, без особенных проблем в прошлом и настоящем.  
\- Ты никогда не думал, что ненормальность… она во всем? – неожиданно оборвал конец фразы Сэма Габриэль, поворачивая его руку ладонью вверх.  
\- В смысле? – Сэм с любопытством посмотрел на его руки, заметно меньше ладони, чем у него самого, но пальцы длиннее и изящнее.  
\- В смысле если оно с детства, то будет преследовать снова и снова, - его пальцы шли вдоль линий на ладони Сэма. – Не думаю, что стоит покориться и вместе с тем – наверное, есть моменты, где проще смириться, - он остановился возле длинной линии жизни, доходящей до самого низа тенора большого пальца, - каждая из этих линий меняется, не может быть предсказано все и для всех, - он поднял взгляд на Сэма. – Должен ли я был дать тебе именно те песни или не дать вообще, или оказаться в другом месте, не ввязываясь в драку?  
\- Ты так и не сказал, почему решил устраивать свои… приколы надо мной, - напомнил ему Сэм. Он мало что знал о прикосновениях, особенно об их нормальной продолжительности, поэтому решил не отнимать руку, чтобы не показаться грубым.  
\- Потому что ты на них не реагируешь вообще, - и снова этот обиженный тон, который казался Сэму ужасным.  
\- А разговаривать нормальным голосом ты умеешь? – поморщился он, и Габриэль тут же показал ему язык.  
\- А кого интересует, что ты умеешь, даешь импровизацию, - фыркнул тот в ответ. – Иногда я думаю, если я что-нибудь совершу, оно будет предсказано или нет, какую-нибудь безумную идею, - мечтательно произнес он, вновь садясь спиной к деревянной кафедре. Руки Сэма он так и не отпустил, и Сэм уже сосредоточенно думал, как бы помягче ему об этом сказать. На их руки было смешно смотреть – маленькая рука с бледной кожей и угадывающимся рисунком вен под ней удерживала огромную лапу, измазанную в чернилах и исцарапанную чем-то неведомым. – Скажи мне самую безумную идею, которая придет тебе в голову?  
\- Проскакать на воображаемой лошади в семейных трусах по школьной столовой во время проверки из муниципалитета, распевая песню на корейском языке? – наугад произнес Сэм, представляя себе неоднозначную картину.  
\- А ничего, одобряю, - Габриэль улыбнулся и тут же склонил голову, скрывая улыбку. – Но я вообще-то о том, что ты сделать можешь, но никогда бы не решился, - и тут он уже внимательнее посмотрел на лицо Сэма, ожидая ответ.  
\- Наверное, сказать брату, что я больше не нуждаюсь в его опеке? – эта мысль была для него новой. После смерти отца получалось само собой разумеющимся, что Дин будет заботиться о Сэме, но прошел уже год, а Дин никак не переставал постоянно следить за ним.  
\- А может он так справляется с потерей отца? Всего себя посвящая тебе, - неожиданно предложил Габриэль. – Всегда думал, что если не дай бог по имени назову, запрыгнет на этаж в окно в трико и произнесет нечто вроде: «Кто-то звал меня!» нараспев.  
\- Тебе никто не говорил, что у тебя буйная фантазия? – поинтересовался Сэм, тем не менее, улыбаясь, стоило ему представить брата в трико.  
\- У меня вон там вот, - он кивнул за окно, где царила сырость ненастоящей зимы, - весна и птички поют.  
\- В этом я бы заподозрил ЛСД, давай проверим, - он за щеки притянул к себе шипевшего недовольного Габриэля, якобы вглядываясь в его зрачки. – За распространение наркоты вообще-то полагается неслабый срок, - добавил он, заставляя Габриэля легко засмеяться. – Поставь еще чего-нибудь, - попросил он, отпуская Габриэля от себя. – Со словами есть?  
\- Почему нет, все есть, за умеренную плату, - и раздвинул мобильник снова, сосредоточенно ища в поисковике. – Закрой глаза, - и Сэм послушно выполнил просьбу, головой уперевшись в кафедру и позволяя себе расслабиться.  
Перед ним был переулок. Яркие огни ночного клуба и вылетающие на улицу молодые люди: парни и девушки, поднимавшие в воздух стаканчики с шампанским и бутылки с пивом. Они смеялись, не будучи пьяными, но чуть навеселе, в кожаных куртках и без машин, из тех, кто по вечерам работает и пропадает у друзей. Они улыбались и шутили, обнимаясь друг с другом, бежали вдоль улицы от машины с мигалками, останавливались у общественного фонтана и, не сговариваясь, прыгали на бортик, бегая вокруг. Наконец они прыгнули в воду, подняв тучи брызг. И снова бег от полицейских, сломанные каблуки и парни, несущие девушек на руках по темным переулкам. Край города и рассвет, бессонная ночь и адреналин, бушующий в крови. Прекрасные и неправильные, те, кто есть(3). Это песня молодости, песня того, что жизнь можно проживать и неправильно, главное – проживать. Это песня, отдававшаяся мурашками по спине, заставляющая вжиматься в кафедру и желать бежать вслед неизвестным, купаться в фонтане и встречать рассвет, добираясь до дома к раннему утру и собираясь на учебу, фотографии с безбашенными друзьями и ночное небо над головой, это песня жизни, желания жить, желание тратить мгновения на полную.  
Сэм задохнулся, слушая ее. Не в состоянии усидеть, не в состоянии оставаться таким, как есть – он хотел немедленно сделать хоть что-нибудь, доказать, что его никто не в состоянии удержать. Он даже упустил момент, когда рука Габриэля легла ладонью на его ладонь, беря за руку по-настоящему. Сжимая так, как будто он готов был повести Сэма туда. Вместе с ним. Сэм открыл глаза, пока повторялся припев, не понимая, как может простая музыка в три минуты с незатейливым текстом увести его так далеко, заставить хотеть изменить свою жизнь. Как объяснить это головокружительное ощущение?  
И Габриэль снова испытывал то же самое. Музыка еще играла, когда он спросил:  
\- Знаешь, что из отчаянного сделал бы я?  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Сэм, как будто видя их самих с другого ракурса, под эту песню, каким-то саундтреком к тому, что произойдет. Он уже знал, что это не просто так. Не знал, насколько это спланировано, но почему-то очень хотел подчиниться. Узнать.  
\- Поцеловал бы тебя, - как-то буднично произнес он.  
А Сэм не знал, что ответить. Его брат однозначно бы поблагодарил ударом в челюсть, но Сэм не страдал категоричностью. Он никогда, кроме Дина, и то в детстве, не обнимал никого, не то, что целовать. Он не знал, как можно захотеть кого-то поцеловать, не испытывал желания обнять. Играющая музыка заставила его принять решение. Почему нет? Разве это не время для ошибок? Кто может запретить ему, кроме его самого.  
\- Попробуй, - тихо ответил Сэм, боясь посмотреть на реакцию Габриэля. Он и вовсе закрыл глаза – музыка заканчивалась, стихала и отдалялась. Шуршание одежды, и вес Габриэля опустился на его чуть согнутые колени. Подчиняясь ладони под подбородком, он поднял голову, открывая глаза. Габриэль сидел на его бедрах, лицом к нему, так близко, что можно было угадать очертания проступающих редких веснушек. В выражении его лица не было ни капли несерьезности, скорее наоборот – он и сам не ожидал, что Сэм согласится. И теперь это было неловко – быть в такой близости друг от друга. Как начинается поцелуй? Кто должен начать первым? Куда девать руки? Сэм мгновенно понял, что это была не лучшая идея.  
Габриэль взял его руки в свои и устроил на своей талии, между боковым вырезом нижнего края рубашки и поясом светлых джинсов с цепочкой на бедре. Придвинулся еще ближе, хотя, казалось бы, больше некуда. В этом было что-то, что заставило Сэма немедленно пересмотреть свой взгляд на ненужные объятия – так он чувствовал себя увереннее, когда так расслабленно полусидел, прижимая к себе кого-то вполне годного для объятий. Тем более что ширина его спины не очень отличалась от спины девушки, чуть шире и с меньшим изгибом, но ничего страшного в том, чтобы оставить там руки, не было. Любопытство, захватившее его, толкало его на совсем немыслимое – он провел второй рукой от назначенного места по спине вверх, слегка задирая рубашку. Габриэль склонился над Сэмом, повинуясь ладони на лопатках, оперевшись локтем о всю ту же кафедру и смотря на Сэма сверху вниз.  
\- Подожди, я переживу момент превосходства, - попросил его Габриэль, и Сэм засмеялся, спрятав покрасневшее лицо на его груди. У Габриэля был своеобразный талант, но он все еще не мог найти ему правильного названия. Одна фраза заставила его почувствовать себя не так глупо, скорее даже нормально. В его руках был несколько худощавый пока еще, приятно теплый человек, которого просто хотелось обнимать. От рубашки исходил легкий запах темного шоколада с чем-то разбавляющим эту сладость. Чужая рука коснулась его волос, пожалуй, Сэм признавал, уже несколько длинноватых для парня, и принялась перебирать прядь за прядью. Он хотел напомнить, что, в общем-то, договор был только на поцелуй, но вслед за движением ласкающих его волосы рук уходило все напряжение с шеи. Каких-то несколько движений, приятных прикосновений к голове, и больше не хочется свернуть себе шею от бесконечного сидения над учебниками.  
\- Ты поэтому хочешь стать врач…- поднял он голову, собираясь задать вопрос, но Габриэль как будто этого и ждал. Все еще поглаживая его по волосам, он поймал губы Сэма, прижимаясь к ним своими, не так ровно, как обязательно бы попытался сам Сэм, не так настойчиво, скорее ласкающе, касаясь своим носом крыла носа Сэма. Габриэль отстранился, улыбаясь, и Сэм потянулся за ним – повторяя. Точно так же просто прикасаясь губами, не больше, только на этот раз – к ямке под нижней губой и над необычной формы подбородком. Повторять за ним оказалось легко, особенно пытаясь пойти своим путем. Так повторялось несколько минут, пока по губам Сэма не скользнул его язык. Пока Габриэль не прикусил его нижнюю губу, прося открыть рот. Скользнул по небу и зубам. Отстранился, давая Сэму попробовать сделать так же и, стоило Сэму потянуться к нему, положил ладонь ему на затылок. Объятие само по себе стало увереннее - Сэм сжал руки, обнимая его за талию и где-то над лопатками, а Габриэль проводил рукой по его шее. Никакой неловкости, идеальное обучение, которое Сэм сразу же воспринял. Он сел прямее, оперевшись рукой о возвышение, на котором сидел, а Габриэль скрестил ноги за его спиной, когда сидеть, как прежде, стало неудобно.  
\- Ну и как, предсказано? – поинтересовался Сэм, восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание. Последние несколько мгновений выдались какими-то не такими, какими-то обещающими больше, чем должно быть, и Сэм не успел даже понять, что это за чувство, когда Габриэль поспешно отстранился.  
\- Вообще я предсказывал себе удар по носу или в челюсть, - признался Габриэль, отпуская его шею. Он снова сел рядом, как ни в чем не бывало, перекатывая в руках всю ту же монетку. – Мы вроде бы отсидели время, может быть, уже пойдем?  
\- Нужно сперва…  
\- Сэм, - дверь класса открылась с оглушительным грохотом, ударившись о стену. – А, живой, - Дин явил самого себя, в своей любимой кожаной потертой куртке, больше его на два размера, с сумкой через плечо и очень недобрым взглядом. – Я бы пошел за тебя, да эта курица рыжая не пустила, - рыкнул он, внимательным взглядом осматривая Сэма и равнодушно отвечающего ему взглядом Габриэля. – Собирайся, Нинка если докопается, выгонит в ту же секунду, - и с этими словами вышел, сдержавшись и не сказав ничего в сторону Габриэля.  
\- Как же я жить-то буду, его величество на меня даже не смотрит! – застонал Габриэль, заламывая руки, пока Сэм собирал стопки одна над другой, разделяя их первыми попавшимися на столе Ширли цветными листами. – Телефон не забудь, - кинул он коммуникатор с наушниками Сэму.  
\- А тебе? – успел только спросить Сэм, идя к выходу.  
\- А мне некому звонить, - и помахал ручкой, натягивая длинную куртку. Сэм благоразумно спрятал мобильник в сумку, избегая ненужных вопросов. Что-то подсказывало ему, что Дину вообще лучше не слышать этого имени. Особенно знать, что его излюбленный вопрос про первый поцелуй Сэмми с этим именем совпадает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Era - Cathar Rhythm  
> 2) Enigma - Angels Weep  
> 3) Matt Cardle - Starlight


	2. Chapter 2

\- Сэмми, вставай, опаздываем, блин, опять, - что-то потянуло его за пятку и выругалось неприличным выражением. Голос очень напоминал голос его брата, и Сэм испытал страшное желание двинуть ему пяткой в нос, чтобы не мешал спать. Кровать в общежитии была ему мала, так что разгон найдется. Почесал одну пятку об другую и повернулся на другой бок. Что-то мешалось под щекой и в левом ухе, оттуда даже раздавалась едва слышная мелодия. – Сэм, блин, подымай свою задницу, иначе несдобровать ей у Захарии, - Сэм, чертыхнувшись, поднялся на раз-два, стягивая майку, в которой спал. Опаздывать к Захарии считалось самоубийством. Да как считалось, оно и было таким.  
\- Сэм, - голос брата заставил его, наконец, открыть глаза, когда он натягивал носки.  
\- Где? – оглянулся Сэм, не понимая, что заставило его брата здорово побледнеть. Вроде бы носки не самой последней несвежести, еще белые, нигде новых синяков и травм не было. Он лениво подумал о том, что ему снилось – что-то на редкость приятное, а не обычные войнушки с монстрами с автоматом наперевес, и нащупал провод на груди. Какой-то незнакомый провод. У него вообще нет никаких проводов. Он посмотрел на горящий коммуникатор и понял, что, во-первых, забыл его зарядить, во-вторых, он принадлежал кому-то другому, в-третьих, грозе колледжа по имени Габриэль, в-четвертых, с которым он вчера целовался на протяжении пяти минут. Покраснев до корней волос, Сэм медленно вытащил наушник и намотал провода на ладонь, закрывая телефон. – Это так, послушать дали.  
\- Ты же не слушаешь музыку? – с еще большим подозрением спросил его Дин, щеголяя ярко-красными шортами и белой футболкой, выгодно обтягивающей его накачанный торс. – Ну как, девки вешаться будут?  
\- С веревкой и мылом обязательно, - кивнул Сэм, запихивая телефон под одеяло от греха подальше. Дин бы вряд ли понял, даже если сказать, что телефон принадлежит Габриэлю. По большей части, Дину вообще не стоило говорить о Габриэле. Сэм, посмотрев на часы, выдохнул – опаздывал как раз Дин на физкультуру в нелепом костюме, а пара Сэма начиналась только через двадцать минут, а это значило, что он успевал дойти до душа абсолютно спокойным бегом. Захария, в числе своих множественных странностей, предпочитал приходить на занятия позже из-за своего утреннего чая.  
Закинув полотенце на плечо и прихватив что-то относительно чистое, Сэм, зевая, вышел в коридор. Ванная комната, одна на всем этаже, располагалась в самом конце. Можно было ненароком заснуть, пытаясь дойти до нее ранним утром. Но Сэм более ли менее выспался, чувствуя себя приятно-расслабленным. Лениво подумал о том, что некоторые песни ему совсем не понравились, но были потрясающе захватывающие, которые хотелось пережить еще раз… Не одному. Подумав, как это звучит, Сэм покраснел. Не то, чтобы он потерял голову вчерашним днем, и факт подобного его не очень смущал – на больших факультетских пьянках можно было увидеть и не такое – но было что-то, заставляющее его чувствовать себя неудобно. Что-то мешало. Что-то вгрызалось в мысли, омрачая утро. Что-то, о чем он забыл.  
В ванной подозрительно никого не было. Почти никого. Что-то блеснуло наверху, и Сэм усмехнулся:  
\- Добавь красителя вон из той банки, она неделю не отмывается, - и махнул Габриэлю, стоявшему на стремянке позади двери и устанавливающему ведро с чем-то мало напоминающим воду. Он удивленно вскинул брови, смотря вслед Сэму, и пожал плечами, легко спрыгивая с лестницы и подозрительно беря в руки банку. – Крышку в перчатках открывай и подальше от лица держи, летает как зараза, - и с этими словами и чувством выполненного долга Сэм скрылся в душевой, закрыв за собой дверь.  
Он стоял под прохладными струями несколько минут, слушая проигрывающуюся в голове мелодию. Это была не навязчивая последняя, а нежная мелодия ангельского плача, которую он слушал на ночь. Вместе с ней неожиданно всплыли и параграфы, что он читал на ночь. Вздрогнув, он проверил себя еще раз – он мог дословно рассказать все три, хотя прочел от силы три раза каждый, сбиваясь на то, чтобы послушать музыку. От удивления он даже вздрогнул, хотя обычно уже легко переносил такую температуру душа. Она помогала окончательно проснуться.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь про этот краситель? – Сэм едва не подпрыгнул на месте, испытывая желание немедленно прикрыться со всех сторон сразу. Но вместо этого только посмотрел через плечо, обнаруживая Габриэля у самых дверей.  
\- А откуда ты умеешь вскрывать двери? – поинтересовался он в ответ, выражая легкое недовольство. Или не совсем легкое. Врываться в душ к людям было верхом неприличия.  
\- Я хочу понять, почему ты об этом подумал, а я нет, - неприличие или нет, а Габриэлю это совершенно не мешало изучать то, что не было скрыто перегородкой – всего Сэма вплоть до поясницы. Отличные перегородки, надо сказать. Так и способствуют смущению и страхам перед публикой.  
\- Ну потому что я слушаю то, что люди говорят вокруг, а ты нет? – Сэму стоило большого труда продолжить стоять как ни в чем не бывало. Единственное, что ему пришлось выключить воду и пообещать себе помыться в другой раз, не под пристальным взглядом. Повернув кран, он прихватил полотенце с крючка и вытер лицо вместе с волосами, а потом обернул вокруг бедер, на всякий случай еще и придерживая.  
\- Чем это может помочь? – не отставал от него Габриэль даже в раздевалке.  
\- Слушай, я тут немного занят, - сорвался Сэм, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.- Не имею привычки переодеваться на людях.  
\- Комплексы? – понимающе кивнул Габриэль, не думая, впрочем, отступать. – Пока не скажешь, не уйду. Или и так не уйду. Люблю людей смущать, вернее, даже обожаю, - и приготовился внимательно слушать, оперевшись плечом о дверной косяк.  
\- Так ты узнаешь, чего боятся или стесняются люди, или чем можно воспользоваться, много всего, - Сэм пожал плечами. – Твой телефон в сумке, кстати. Спасибо.  
\- Если ты его не зарядил, то с тебя обед в столовой, - и Габриэль, прихватив телефон, наконец, ретировался, оставив Сэма наедине с самим собой. Только тогда он смог нормально переодеться и осознать, что на пару все-таки опаздывает.  
***  
\- Я бы специально уехал в тот Штат, где официально можно угробить того, кто тебя раздражает, и прислал бы оттуда бесплатное приглашение провести отпуск для Захарии! – Сэм стоял в очереди вместе с Дином, стрелявшим глазами в каждую мало-мальски симпатичную девчонку. – Дин, она же афроамериканка!  
\- А я толерантный, - ответил Дин, улыбаясь как последний маньяк, ловя пренебрежительный взгляд девушки. – Я сейчас что-то не понял, ты рассказываешь мне о том, как прошла пара? – он уставился на брата снизу вверх, скрывая один из своих главных комплексов и стараясь выглядеть независимо – и что, что его младший брат выше, чем он, сантиметров на десять уже.  
\- Черт, Дин, ты не понял, я дословно рассказал статью со всеми поправками, а он мне и сказал – у вас, мистер Винчестер, кишка для пятерки тонка! Ты вообрази, у меня! – Сэм в негодовании оглядел столовую. Странно, но светловолосой макушки нигде не было видно. Где он видел Габриэля в последний раз? В какой он вообще группе? Вроде бы с Дином? – Дин, ты этого… не видел?  
\- Этого придурка? – услужливо подсказал Дин, подхватывая поднос прежде брата.  
\- Ага, - несколько смущенно кивнул Сэм.  
\- В данный момент усиленно отирается позади тебя, - и Сэм с ужасом повернулся, не представляя, как вообще Габриэль отреагирует, но тот даже не посмотрел на него, разговаривая с темнокожей девушкой с длинными черными волосами ниже поясницы. – Знаешь, если этот козел, - он намеренно подчеркнул это слово, - хоть что-нибудь тебе сделает на отработке, я его лично изобью до потери пульса.  
\- Ты даже пупса своего победить не можешь, - с видом «о пожалуйста» мгновенно обернулся Габриэль, одаривая Дина уничтожающим взглядом. – Как нос, не болит? – и самодовольно ухмыльнулся, когда Дин запоздало коснулся пластыря на переносице. – Знаешь, я бы на твоем месте заинтересовался ориентацией твоего брата, а то шестнадцать лет, а девушки и нет, - девушка рядом с ним нехорошо улыбнулась, окидывая оценивающим взглядом Сэма от макушки до пят. – Кали, дорогая, это даже не смешно, - поморщился он, беря девушку за руку и уходя с ней из очереди.  
\- Сэм, ты это, - откашлялся Дин, не смотря на него. – Ну, в смысле, не это же, - и выразительно повел плечами. – Мне можешь сказать, правда.  
\- Заткнись, придурок, - пробормотал Сэм, вспоминая вчерашний вечер. О своей ориентации Сэму до сих пор задумываться не приходилось, но исходя из отсутствия какого-либо отвращения он, скорее всего, как и большинство людей, согласно биологическим исследованием, просто бисексуален. Если исходить из теории личности, которую Сэм целиком и полностью поддерживал, не может быть никаких препятствий в виде пола, возраста или расы, имеет вес лишь личность человека, которая либо совпадает, либо не совпадает с личностью другого. Он отвернулся от брата, досадуя на самого себя – как любой другой неуверенный в своем социальном статусе подросток, старающийся не конфликтовать ни с кем, такие ситуации он переживал тяжелее всего. Нужно было извиниться перед Габриэлем, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Но, уйдя от Дина сейчас, он получит такую долю подозрения в предательстве, от которой не отмоется еще долгое время. Поразительно, но в столовой до сих пор никто не появился с синим цветом кожи. Значило ли это, что ловушка поставлена на Дина, предпочитавшего хороший душ сразу после пар? Если так, то Сэму предстояло выбирать между ними, а он этого очень и очень не хотел.  
***  
\- В связи с этим появился знаменитый вопрос Достоевского «Тварь ли я дрожащая или право имею», ознаменовавший его как очередного русского писателя-философа, популярных в то время, - лектор по философии утомляла своим жизнелюбием и откровенным бредом, который несла на лекциях. Сидеть в аудитории всем потоком и не заснуть сразу, было задачей невыносимой, но это все, что стоило делать, чтобы получить зачет. Студентам не хотелось даже этого. – К слову сказать, эта теория могла повлиять на возникший в двадцатом веке прагматизм, являющийся сейчас доминирующей философией в Соединенных Штатах, - от этой фразы даже устойчивому Сэму захотелось спать. Он сидел на предпоследнем ряду исключительно по настоянию Дина только для того, чтобы прикрывать праведный сон брата прямо на парте. К чести Дина, не успела блондинка с широко раскрытыми глазами открыть рот, как он уже посапывал на свернутой кофте Сэма, без которой ему было очень и очень прохладно. Из-за брата, доедающего лишнюю порцию пудинга, они едва успели на лекцию, и теперь Сэм не мог понять, в какой части огромной аудитории ему следует искать Габриэля. Отчаявшись, он посмотрел на последний сектор, который остался неизученным – самый ближний к нему. Габриэль нашелся на том же ряду, с наушниками в ушах и карандашом в руках, он не обращал никакого внимания на происходящее. Со вчерашнего дня в нем изменилась рубашка, теперь расстегнутая и одетая поверх светлой майки, но и только. Он лениво набрал на выдвижной клавиатуре пару слов, и телефон Сэма тут же завибрировал:  
«Просмотр тоже платный».  
«Откуда ты знаешь мой номер? Изв. за столовую».  
«Ок. Ломанул базу данных».  
«На кой черт?!».  
«А нечего паролить кличкой кота».  
Сэм почувствовал себя много лучше, увидев эти две буквы. Не то, чтобы он очень переживал, поссорившись с кем-то, но для него было идеально оставаться в хороших отношениях вообще со всеми. Или не знать их вообще – как вариант. Он должен был бы учить на лекции материал к тесту по истории, который требовали в Стэнфорде для поступления, но неизвестная доселе лень захватила его с головой.  
«Как музыка?».  
«Форест не пошел, только SL(4)» .  
«В следующий раз получишь Вангелиса(5) за такие слова».  
«Зачем?».  
«Почему?».  
«Нет, я серьезно, зачем?».  
«Что? Где? Когда?».  
«Гейб».  
«Сэмми».  
«Дурацкое прозвище».  
«Согласен».  
«Подвинься, я лягу», - и Габриэль, прихватив тетрадь и сумку, пробежал через проход, подвинув Сэма вплотную к храпящему брату.  
\- А интеллект так и прет! – восхитился он, бросая на край куртку и сумку, ничуть не смущаясь тесноты.  
\- Это архангел Гавриил? – удивленно спросил Сэм, видя нарисованного на бумаге мужчину с шестью огромными и красивыми крыльями. – Ты хорошо рисуешь, - удивленно добавил он, когда Габриэль поспешил закрыть страницу.  
\- Забудь об этом, - отмахнулся он. Деревянные теперь браслеты тихо прошуршали, стукнувшись друг об друга, на его запястье. – Обожаю лекции, - мечтательно произнес он, подпирая щеку и разглядывая зал. – Нигде не встретишь столько тайн, сколько на лекции, - он показал на двух девушек над лестницей, ведущей в аудиторию – одна лежала на коленях другой, а та перебирала ей волосы. – Почему девушкам можно, а если парням так сделать, так сразу словами нехорошими? И кстати ты меня тоже прости за столовую, - скороговоркой проговорил он, проводя по волосам и изображая некое смущение. – Не знаю, раздражает меня твой брат просто сверх меры, как вижу, так прямо конкурс на самую обидную фразу начинается, - признался он Сэму, пихая его локтем. – Ты занимаешь слишком много места, - и Габриэль, подумав, пролез под рукой Сэма, свернув куртку и положив ее на колени младшего Винчестера, а затем улегся сам, свободно оставив ноги в проходе, скрестив лодыжки.  
\- В тебе слишком много наглости для такого карапуза, - Сэм с некоторым запоздалым изумлением посмотрел на устраивающегося на его коленях Габриэля. – Тот трюк, он ведь для Дина, да? – молчание было ему ответом. – Ты заставил меня придумать трюк для собственного брата. Конечно ты знал о краске, о ней все на этаже знают, - догадался Сэм, не зная, как должен на это реагировать.  
\- А не зря ты первым в рейтинге учеников стоишь, - проворчал Габриэль, пиля его снизу вверх взглядом и скрестив руки на груди. – Это было бы идеальный розыгрыш. Брат подсказывает, как разыграть брата – достойно отдельной истории! Ты такой умный, тебе череп не жмет случаем, нет?  
\- Ты помнишь про отработку сегодняшнюю? – пропустил мимо ушей предыдущие реплики Сэм, научившись улавливать нужные выражения лиц в этом представлении одного актера. – Ширли сказал мне, что если сегодня не будет готова хотя бы часть, он напишет на нас докладную.  
\- Куда я, блин, денусь, - и с этими словами Габриэль решительно лег на бок, засыпая так же мгновенно, как и Дин. Сэм, вздохнув, посмотрел на одного и на другого, потянулся к своей сумке за тестами и разложил их перед собой, принимаясь решать.  
Прошла почти половина лекции, когда Сэм дошел до вопросов о Гражданской войне, которую не понимал и не очень-то любил. Участие Америки во Второй Мировой подвергалось логичному объяснению и, с точки зрения экономики, для Сэма было понятным. Но Гражданская имела значение большее, а потому и вопросов по ее деятелям было гораздо больше. Были вещи, которые Сэм вообще не мог запомнить, в том числе и на правоведении, как беспечно звалась дисциплина под руководством Захарии. Была еще и экономика на самом примитивном уровне, которую вел какой-то настоящий хиппарь Эш, появлявшийся на парах раз в месяц и то, если повезет, в полностью упитом состоянии. Заставлял считать прибыль от танцующих поросят и ржал, объясняя, что жареные они принесут бабок гораздо больше, особенно если подогнать дешевое пиво в комплекте.  
\- Предупредишь его? – от неожиданности Сэм едва не подпрыгнул на месте. Его куртка каким-то волшебным образом оказалась на плечах Габриэля, завершая образ уютного времяпрепровождения на лекции, а сам он подложил ладони под щеку, изучая клетчатую рубашку Сэма, подаренную еще отцом. – О душевой?  
\- А я должен? – спросил Сэм, отрываясь от сотого вопроса про предводителей двух армий. Он обдумывал этот вопрос со всех сторон, не зная, между какими сторонами характера идет борьба. – С одной стороны, это вроде как естественно – ты продолжаешь над ним издеваться, а он порой подлавливает и устраивает драку, и я не могу вмешиваться, но с другой стороны, это мне жить с обозленным аватаром в одной комнате, от чего я, честно говоря, не в восторге.  
\- И ты ни разу не подумал, что он просто твой брат? – восхитился Габриэль, подозрительно разминая пальцы. – Клянусь, в тебе совершенно что-то есть от хулигана, не будь я таким уже много лет. Никогда не думал использовать свой талант? – голосом специалиста по профориентации молодежи поинтересовался он, сдувая с глаз легкую челку. В следующую секунду он успел расстегнуть едва ли не шесть пуговиц с самого низа рубашки Сэма прежде, чем тот сумел проговорить:  
\- Ты больной?  
\- Ммм, нет, комплексы ищу, - и он распахнул полы рубашки, изучая мгновенно покрывшийся гусиной кожей живот, еще не такие заметные очертания пресса и проступающие под кожей на вдохе нижние ребра. – Не, не понимаю, какого хрена ты боишься переодеваться на людях, - и, углядев что-то, расстегнул еще две, обнажая край татуировки. – Вот тебе и тихий ботаник, - присвистнул он.  
\- Я имею полное право тебе врезать, - в совершенном изумлении предупредил Сэм, понимая, что на самом деле никогда бы такого не сделал, никогда бы не спровоцировал неловкую ситуацию для самого себя. Это было больше похоже на Дина, чем на него.  
\- Нет, вот если бы я сказал, что тебе есть, что показать, тут можно было бы и в глаз получить, согласен, - Габриэль тут же аккуратно застегнул пуговицы обратно. – Я думал, может у тебя там проблемы какие, третий сосок или чего пострашнее, а тут татуировка. Откуда?  
\- Однажды решил поддаться на уговоры брата и сходить развеяться. Очнулись на другом конце города в кожаных шмотках с вот этим на груди, - Сэм не стал говорить, что татуировку оставил как напоминание об ошибках, от которых никто не застрахован. Тогда они впервые решили что-то сделать, понимая, что над ними нет власти отца, но результат был не очень забавным.  
\- У меня тоже есть, - Габриэль похлопал его по предплечью, поддерживая и одаривая наигранно-понимающим взглядом.  
\- Где?  
\- А все тебе расскажи, - фыркнул Габриэль. – Так не показать… Да нет, - поправил он самого себя, когда Сэм вскинул, было, бровь, - на спине. Потом покажу.  
\- Ты достал ту штуку, что отмывает краситель? – перевел тему Сэм, стараясь не очень шевелить губами и не привлекать и без того нацеленное на последние ряды внимание лектора.  
\- А плох бы я был, если бы перемазался там и не смог отмыть. Есть кое-что, хотя и воняет жутко, - подумав, ответил Габриэль, ерзая на его бедрах. – А тебе зачем? Ты все же решил не вмешиваться?  
\- Скорее усовершенствовать и отомстить кое-кому другому.  
***  
\- Нет, ты идиот, тут же написано 110, а не 710! Такой группы даже не бывает, - Сэм раздраженно переложил работу в нужную стопку. Им удалось разложить несколько тем по группам и вариантам, что заняло почти весь пол. Стоило им обоим появиться на пороге, как Ширли мгновенно ретировался, не успев даже допить кофе. Не посмотрел на них и мельком, просто схватил свои вещи и торопливо смотался, пожелав им плодотворно использовать проходящее время. – Тебе не кажется, что он какой-то странный?  
\- Чак? Так у него полные карманы травки, - буднично ответил Габриэль, оставляя наушники висеть на шее тем движением, каким доктора обычно вешают фонендоскопы. – Говорят, он был в каком-то лагере выживания и теперь хранит дома огромные запасы туалетной бумаги. Он того же возраста, что и Эш.  
\- Эш… Да не может быть, - возразил ему Сэм. Эшу было едва ли за двадцать пять, особенно заметно это было при его эксцентричной внешности – стилем теннесси в прическе, вечно защитного цвета штанам и жилеткам прямо на голое тело в те дни, когда декан уезжала на совещания и конвенции по прогрессивному движению образования. – Знаешь, с травкой или без, Ширли хотя бы ведет занятия по-человечески, - он поморщился, вспоминая завкафедрой иностранных языков, Дика Романа, сухопарого мужчину с настоящим оскалом вместо улыбки. – Наверное, у него в жизни в отличие от остальных все нормально и все устраивает.  
\- Конечно, он же с Эшем спит, - усмехнулся Габриэль, произведенный довольным эффектом – выражением бессильного изумления на лице Сэма. – А Джуди, ну эта, с профориентации полицейская, вешается на нашего Сингера. Только фигня это все, я слышал, на одной из преподавательских пьянок Сингер на спор поцеловал Кроули, что английский ведет у нечетных групп. Ну такой в костюме вечно и черных очках.  
\- Я даже не буду спрашивать, откуда ты это знаешь, - Сэм помахал рукой перед лицом, как будто пытаясь согнать представление происходящего. – Ты как будто не только базу данных ломанул, но и социалку, - у их колледжа была своя социальная сеть с доступом в электронную библиотеку и специальными группами для обмена информацией, куда, однако, обычно скидывали ответы на тесты и фотографии заданий.  
\- Да зачем, я все что надо и так услышу, - Габриэль подумал секунду, а потом решил договорить, отдавая Сэму работы группы, параллельной той, что держал в руках. – А твой брат вчера пригласил Джо, тощую блондинку с револьвером в ящичке, дочка хозведа Эллен, на бутылку пива, - прищурившись, он наблюдал за реакцией Сэма. Тот пожал плечами – Дин обычно не рассказывал ему до тех пор, пока что-нибудь не обламывалось, а это бывало, вопреки его внешности и физическим данным, нечасто в колледже, что задевало его самооценку. – И из-за этого Анна подстерегла Джо и устроила драку в женской части общежития, - и это Сэм никак не мог пропустить – настолько глупого он еще не слышал.  
\- Наша Анна? – переспросил он, недоверчиво подсаживаясь к Габриэлю и готовясь слушать. А какая она, женская драка?  
\- А я откуда знаю, меня там не было, я здесь зависал, - отмахнулся от него Габриэль. – Говорят, Джо отделала Анну в два счета, там даже швы ходить накладывали к Рафаэлю в медпункт, он мне и рассказал вчера, благо соседи по комнатам. Не то, чтобы я против наблюдать драки между девушками, но то, что причиной стал твой брат – вот это меня печалит гораздо сильнее.  
\- Я тоже ничего не могу сказать по этому поводу, - развел руками Сэм. – Ты обещал показать татуировку.  
\- Я… Да нет, она того не стоит, - неожиданно отказался Габриэль. Он отвернулся к ответам, когда они, наконец, разложили все так, как следует. – Я читаю, ты проверяешь, а потом меняемся?  
\- Это крылья, да? – неожиданно понял Сэм. Одно накладывалось на другое. Почему-то тема ангелов была для Габриэля так важна, и это было… уникально. Странно, но уникально. Ни у кого до сих пор не было ничего подобного среди увлечений. – Покажи их, - попросил он, хватая за руку Габриэля и прося его жестом.  
Габриэль выглядел так, как будто собирался отказаться. Но что-то заставило его замереть на секунду и передумать, и вот он уже снимал рубашку, оставаясь в одной майке. Стащил и ее через голову, поворачиваясь спиной к Сэму и расправляя плечи. Огромные серо-белые крылья, сложенные по спине до самой поясницы, с прорисованными перьями, спускавшимися по границе крыла и исчезающие за поясом джинсов. Как настоящие, они выходили из медиального края лопатки покрасневшей кожей и выпуклым основанием, а чуть выше делились на три огромных крыла, сложенных не полностью, а выступающих друг над другом. Углы крыльев доходили до границы плечевого пояса, отделяя руки рисунком, а сами крылья окружены едва заметной сияющей золотой окантовкой. Настоящий шедевр на живой коже, выполненный с таким мастерством, какого нельзя не найти нигде.  
\- Это Люци рисовал, - пояснил ему Габриэль, чуть наклонившись вперед – меж сложенных крыльев проступила цепь позвонков. – Мне пришлось сидеть почти четыре часа прежде, чем он закончил хотя бы контур.  
Сэм испытал острое желание проверить, на самом ли деле это рисунок. Очнулся от сомнений только тогда, когда кончики его пальцев коснулись спины Габриэля – никаких крыльев, потрясающий рисунок, не больше. Темные линии, выполненные слишком идеально, как будто рисующий знал, как выглядят настоящие крылья.  
\- У твоего брата талант, - там, где черные линии ограничивали крылья, сливаясь с золотым свечением, кожа была чуть грубее, чем в остальных местах. Сэм провел по внешнему краю верхнего крыла, поднявшись до угла между шеей и плечом. Габриэль посмотрел на него через плечо. – Почему это все так много значит для тебя?  
\- Каждый хочет быть больше, чем он есть, - ответил Габриэль. – Я хотел бы рассказать тебе историю о том, как меня, младенца, спасло чудо, когда я тонул в реке, но со мной не происходило ровным счетом ничего волшебного. Ничего. Вообще. Ни единого раза. Я думаю, ответ и есть в этом – раз ничего нет, они существуют. Потому и не позволяют увидеть себя.  
\- Твой отец, должно быть, был большим оригиналом, имея четверых сыновей, названных в честь архангелов, - заметил Сэм, наблюдая за тем, как вместе с движением лопаток двигаются и крылья, как будто раскрываясь. – Ты хотел бы быть Гавриилом?  
\- В детстве во снах я всегда летал. Это невероятное чувство, когда на тебя не действуют законы притяжения… Вырасти, впрочем, мне так и не удалось, - от этой привычной Габриэлю манере общения Сэму стало как-то привычнее быть здесь, в классе биологии, где была включена только одна лампа в их углу класса, а за окном лил дождь, сгущая сумрак в той части комнаты.  
\- Я в детстве всегда бегал за монстрами со всяким оружием наперевес, - почему-то он не хотел прекращать прикосновения. Он никогда не касался никого дольше нескольких секунд, за исключением вчерашнего, но и вчера больше был занят другим. – Хорошо, что мои сны не сбываются.  
\- У меня не получается жить так, как все, - развел руками он, расправляя рубашку и собираясь одеваться обратно. – Потому я и хотел окончательно… я придумал себе, что мог бы быть, наверное, его воплощением на земле. Остальные о роботах мечтают, войнах, а я вот такой странный ребенок, хотел стать ангелом. Они ведь круче, чем эти воины с диодными мечами.  
\- И жить вечно, зная, что окружающие будут умирать один за одним, заводить отношения, заранее зная, что вторая половина погибнет? – Сэм зачем-то коснулся всей ладонью нарисованного крыла, не желая, чтобы Габриэль закрыл их майкой.  
\- Если бы я по-настоящему любил, я нашел бы способ сделать эту половину бессмертной, - задумавшись, решил Габриэль. – Мне можно одеваться, или в программе заявлено еще что-то? – на столь откровенную провокацию Сэм едва не ответил отрицательно, частью своего характера мгновенно ощутив, как спокойная ситуация превращается в шаткую. Но Габриэль был настолько вне правил, настолько бросал им вызов, что даже обычно строгая администрация колледжа, в конце концов, привыкла и подстроилась под него. В нем, невысоком и не самом сильном на потоке парне была какая-то сила и тем более какая-то тайна, с которой Сэм встречался впервые. Насколько ему можно было оказаться рядом с Габриэлем и услышать это все, почему ему было позволено в отличие от сотенного потока других парней и девушек? Просто потому, что он проигнорировал его славу шутника? Но это давно вышло за пределы устаревших фокусов. В этом было приглашение, и Сэм не знал, стоит ли ему и в этот раз пойти по проверенному пути своей жизни и остаться за ее порогом, или попробовать, пусть этот путь пугает неизвестными последствиями?  
Решение еще не созрело в его голове, а его ладонь уже скользила по крылу вниз, медленно уходя от прямой линии, спускаясь на бок и оказываясь на животе. Она поднимается в такт вдоху и опускается вместе с выдохом. Габриэль на него не смотрит, чем волнует – можно ему или все же нельзя? Откуда в нем могло родиться желание поцеловать такого неловкого подростка, как Сэм? Всего лишь два года разницы, но он выглядел гораздо спокойнее в собственном теле – никаких комплексов низкого роста и не очень длинных рук, никакого желания компенсировать это тренировкой мышц. Побледневшие едва заметные шрамы на плечах и предплечьях, сильных, как могут быть только мышцы, натренированные самыми различными способами – работой, игрой, соревнованиями, со смуглой кожей, темнее, чем на спине – слишком много времени под солнцем, шляясь на улицах и изучая окружающее тщательнее, чем любой другой научный исследователь. Живший своей жизнью, такой, какую Сэму всегда хотелось бы иметь – свободную от наблюдения отца и заботы брата, но с желанием получить то, что у Сэма как раз было – семья. Что он мог найти в Сэме такого, что Сэм не видел сам, к своим шестнадцати не справляясь ни с высоким ростом, ни с худощавостью без признака сколько-нибудь проведенного на природе времени, с единственным шрамом вдоль большого пальца от неудачного выстрела и полным отсутствием цвета собственной личности? Или может быть, не собирался видеть, просто Сэм оказался в нужном месте и нужном времени?  
\- Хочешь знать ответ? – тихо спросил Габриэль, не двигаясь, не отвечая и не отталкивая.  
\- Да, - Сэму было почти страшно. Может быть, то, что люди находят в отношениях, и есть страх постоянной неустойчивости – никогда не знать, что в голове другого человека, ожидать его ответа и гадать, пытаться угадать, побеждать или проигрывать? Как Сэм может знать, что будет сейчас? Никак. Но он будто бы отдается на волю другого – и в этом есть что-то, заставлявшее его сбиваться с нормального состояния – чаще и бесшумнее дышать, унимать дрожь неуверенности и ловить чувство томительного ожидания под желудком. Но неожиданно мгновение до произнесенного Габриэлем ответа приносит ему свой собственный. – Ответ в том, что ты не знаешь?  
\- Именно, - Габриэль удивлен не меньше его самого. Он развернулся лицом к Сэму, поднимаясь на ноги и предлагая руку ему. Сэм все же выше его, еще ненамного, но настолько ощутимо, что ему приходится склонять голову. То, что он угадал, нашел ответ, которого не существовало секунду до даже у Габриэля, подарило ему странное ощущение эйфории и знание того, что сейчас все получится. Он не знал, откуда этот ответ пришел, казалось, он его уже слышал совсем недавно, но это была такая победа, которую трудно было пропустить. Только зарождающаяся синхронность движений, впервые настолько взрослое объятие, которое он столько раз видел у других и не мог понять смысла сам. До сих пор. Ответ в том, что он не знает? Но он хочет обнять, хочет узнать, как много в другом человеке можно узнать, как много предсказать. Ответ в том, что он просто хочет. – Ты не считаешь меня сумасшедшим после всего этого? – спросил он, спокойно ожидая, пока Сэм разберется с собственными руками и решится, наконец, обнять его. У Сэма неожиданно получилось почти естественно – одна рука осталась на пояснице, а другой он держал Габриэля вдоль спины. – Или делаешь это потому, что я сумасшедший? А что, мало ли у кого на психов встает, - добавил Габриэль, когда Сэм одарил его страшным взглядом.  
\- Ответ в том, что я не знаю, - передразнил он в ответ, заставив Габриэля улыбнуться. Улыбнуться не широко, раздражающе, как обычно практиковал, а едва ли заметно, смягчая черты его лица. Он тут же расслабился в руках Сэма, одну руку заводя за его шею, а другой проводя по щеке.  
\- Так и будем разговаривать? – поинтересовался он, поднимая голову еще выше, оказываясь уже в знакомой близости. Почему Сэм снова не хочет спрашивать, нормально ли это? Он не знает. Мельком он слышал от брата пренебрежительно о тех, кто выбирает свой пол, никогда не видел, потому что не обращал внимание, и ему не с чем сравнивать. Как считать нормальным, со своей точки зрения или другой, допустим, брата? Но брат необъективен, он скорее убьет, чем выслушает, за одно лишь имя. А что в основе? Этого Сэм тоже не знает.  
Поцелуй выходит легче, чем в прошлый раз. Тогда целью было научить, а сейчас… Кто знает, зачем он нужен прямо сейчас. Почему без встречи языками, почему больше невинных поцелуев, почему его больше занимают собственные прикосновения. Чем чаще его ладони оказываются в пределах нарисованных крыльев, тем неуловимо сильнее реагирует Габриэль – открывает или закрывает глаза, подается вперед в его руках. Как будто он не целует, а играет на инструменте, ни один из которых до сих пор не держал в руках. Как будто он приручает Габриэля, первый, кому это удалось. Подстраивает его тело под себя, прижимая так, как хочется ему самому. Как дополняет собственную неуклюжесть его гибкостью. Как изучает, потому что Габриэль ничем не похож на него самого – сильнее, увереннее, взрослее, как не может перестать восхищаться, потому что даже таким Габриэль продолжает к нему тянуться. В какой-то момент поцелуй прекращается на одно мгновения, но этого мгновения достаточно, чтобы Сэм не смог остановиться. Прижался к коже щеки губами, скользнул ниже ровно тогда, когда Габриэль склонил голову и неожиданно для себя провел кончиком языка по шее. Совсем чуть-чуть, не понимая, что делает, и с восторгом принимая отклик. Руку в его волосах, прижимавшую к себе еще ближе, и вторую, неосознанно удерживающуюся на его плечах. Увлекаясь, ища новый ответ, требуя отвечать, сходя с ума от каждой мелочи – от металлических бусин на проступающих под кожей очертаниях мышц шеи до черных нитей, обвивающих кожу запястья. От необычного рисунка на спине, сводившего с ума его самого и вместе с тем самого Габриэля до губ на своей татуировке, жадных до прикосновения, когда оставаться в одежде слишком жарко. Сэм даже не заметил расстегнутой рубашки – он прижал к себе полуобнаженного Габриэля, ища нового воплощения близости. Сжимая его в руках так крепко, что само собой получилось приподнять его для поцелуя, его способность понимать, когда он обнял Сэма за шею и подтянулся сам. Теперь поцелуй имел смысл. Высказать то, для чего не придумать слов, передать все то нетерпение, весь тот жар ответа, который редко бывает в первый раз, все несбывшиеся страхи, тот восторг от ощущения собственной силы, которую Сэм в себе впервые обнаружил, все то восхищение, которое они вызывают друг у друга. В какой-то момент Габриэль отпускает его шею, удерживаясь только на руках Сэма, освобождая свои и немедленно переводя их в другое место – к талии, вверх по бокам, задирая полу расстегнутую рубашку. В какой момент нужно остановиться? С каждой секундой пульс учащается все сильнее и сильнее, дышать приходится еще чаще, но это невозможно, пока его язык вовлечен в придуманную другим игру, пока его губы заняты чужими. Задыхаясь, он опустил руки еще ниже, перехватывая Габриэля под бедра, успевая удерживать так всего на чуть-чуть. Ничего, кроме шумных выдохов, шуршания одежды и учащенного дыхания, он не слышит – и то едва-едва, ведь ток крови в ушах заглушает все.  
\- Не то, чтобы я так желал вас проверять, я просто забыл свои документы, - Габриэль мгновенно спрыгнул на пол, спиной прижимаясь к спине Сэма и заставляя его повернуться лицом к вошедшему профессору. Будучи меньше во всех отношениях, спрятаться ему было гораздо легче, тогда как Сэму быстро привести себя в порядок – нет. Поэтому он повернулся как есть – раскрасневшийся, с взлохмаченными волосами и расстегнутой рубашкой, старающийся дышать так, как должен был бы нормально. Вздохнул и посмотрел прямо на профессора – тот, впрочем, был в форме не лучшей, с блестящими глазами и расфокусированным взглядом, не посмотревший на них ни разу, шарящийся по своему столу в поисках какого-то мешочка, после чего сразу вышел, так и не посмотрев.  
\- Вот это адреналин, - восхищенно присвистнул Габриэль, выглядывая из-за спины Сэма. – Еще бы чуть-чуть, и держать нам ответ перед НЕЙ. А я еще со вчера не отошел.  
\- Если бы это чуть-чуть… - и Сэм махнул рукой, не в состоянии представить, что тогда было бы. Неуверенный сам в том, что происходит, он прежде всего не хотел, чтобы это определили за него чужие люди.  
\- Он ведь не за документами пришел, - изучил стол Габриэль, оперевшись руками о кафедру. – Походу, где-то этажом ниже кому-то крупно повезло, - и он помахал в воздухе точно таким же мешочком с травой. – Ощущений уже не хватает, видимо. Пойдем в ответ застанем их? – Сэм не ответил. Он стоял, прислонившись к парте, так и не успев застегнуть рубашку. Его взгляд сквозь пальцы проходил вдоль спины Габриэля – от отстающего на какие-то сантиметры пояса джинсов до светлых волос. Адреналин продолжал выбрасываться в кровь, хотя опасность уже давно миновала. Ему нужен был выход. – Сэм, - его имя, никогда до сих пор не произносившееся. Что в действительности происходит между ними? Что видит он во всем этом? А что Габриэль? Какой смысл и дальше подчиняться телу, которое еще даже не закончило формироваться, если Сэма давно волновало только то, что было нематериальным? Что предлагал ему Габриэль, а чего на самом деле хотел Сэм? Не расходятся ли их представления друг о друге, ведь если это так, то ошибка будет гораздо серьезнее, чем до сих пор заключенная в непонимании. То, что должен был сказать Габриэль сейчас, определило бы его цель. Дело не в том, что Сэм слишком сильно готов был довериться его опыту и попросить о чем угодно, только бы вырасти и так. Дело в том, понимает ли Габриэль и собирается ли понимать, что Сэм в первую очередь опережает умственным развитием физическое и на одни только удовлетворения потребностей согласиться не может? – Должно быть не так, - наконец закончил он, поднимая с пола свою одежду и поспешно натягивая майку обратно.  
\- Сначала? – уточнил Сэм, застегивая свою рубашку. – Ни у кого больше на такое не хватит мозгов.  
\- Я с собой справиться способен, - возразил Габриэль, усмехаясь и поправляя воротник рубашки. – Я же говорил, ненормальность – она во всем.  
\- И как, по-твоему, это должно начаться? – Сэм сел на парту, потягиваясь и расслабляя скованные всплеском активности мышцы.  
\- Привет, я Габриэль, и меня чертовски бесит, что ты не реагируешь на мои фокусы, - он протянул Сэму руку, снова улыбаясь. Такой же растрепанный, напряженный, чуть покрасневший и не собиравшийся забывать то, что произошло. – Думаю, нам стоит это обсудить.  
***  
\- Ну как, видишь его? – Сэм стоял в вестибюле темного еще колледжа ранним утром субботы, когда занятия были отменены из-за ученого совета, на который должны были явиться все учителя. – Ты уверен, что он вчера заказал эти суши на дом? Потому что тогда нас точно отсюда выкинут.  
\- Спокойно, - ответил ему по мобильному телефону Габриэль со стоянки, высматривающий на мосту в серых предрассветных сумерках огромный старый каддилак. – С этим все в порядке. Главное – это задержать его до последнего момента, иначе силы будет недостаточно. Уверен, что справишься?  
\- Если я сяду на этого монстра, то он никуда не поедет, - фыркнул Сэм, отступая в сторону, когда сонный и ничего не видящий перед собой сторож пошел досыпать из учительской раздевалки на свой пост. – Не уверен, что это вообще выглядит как розыгрыш, скорее, как издевательство.  
\- Ты сам придумал половину, - рационально ответил ему Габриэль. – Ты можешь не успеть, поставь на отсроченную, должна сработать. Или хочешь, я поднимусь.  
\- Поздно, сторож уже на месте.  
\- Вижу его, Сэм, давай, - и звонок оборвался. Сэм закрыл телефон и прошел в учительскую раздевалку, вешая ключ от кабинета обратно. Вчера после занятий, пока он специально задерживал Захарию, Габриэль врезался в него, мгновенно достав его ключ. Сделав нехитрое подобие нового ключа в общежитии по слепку из разогретой свечи, они договорились об этом плане. Оставалось только спрятаться в кабинете Захарии, в котором ни один из студентов еще не бывал. Осторожно открыв дверь и закрыв ее за собой, что было единственным слабым местом в их плане – замок мог не закрываться изнутри или еще бог что. В темноте Сэм осмотрелся – он специально ждал в темном холле, пока его глаза привыкнут. Огромное кожаное кресло за дубовым столом из красного дерева, древним и изящным настольным светильником, деревянный бар с множеством дорогущих бутылок и ни единого места, где можно было бы спрятаться. Диван с небрежно накинутым на него пледом, стоящая рядом картотека учеников, которой здесь быть не должно. Бог знает зачем ему вообще в кабинете диван, этому жабообразному отвратительному преподавателю. Сэм оглянулся, едва не испугавшись собственного отражения. Небольшая газовая плитка и чайный набор рядом с ней – далеко, если прятаться под столом. Но выбора у него уже не было. Телефон мигнул сообщением – Захария парковался. Он приезжал первым и занимался бог знает чем, опаздывая на пары. Сэм не хотел бы ничего об этом знать, но это был единственный способ сбить с этого козла самоуверенность, заставить его потерять чувство собственного достоинства. Подстроить то, что они собирались сделать, и при этом не попасться, было трудно, потому подготовка заняла почти неделю с предыдущими выходными, на которых они просидели в комнате Габриэля почти все вечера, составляя план до последней секунды. В его комнате жил еще младший брат, так удачно уехавший на эти выходные со своей командой в туристический лагерь, потому у них было достаточно времени и ни одного свидетеля.  
Сэм обошел стол, пожалев о том, что главную роль исполнять ему – Габриэлю не хватало роста, чтобы подстроить вторую часть плана, но для первой его рост подходил идеально. Что-то задержало его взгляд – пухлое личное дело со знакомым именем, выведенным каллиграфическим почерком. Обычный документ – где родился, семья, данные, отметки об успеваемости и все остальное – многочисленные приводы. На фотографии он казался взрослее и серьезнее, с убранной назад челкой и с отсутствующим выражением на лице. Перевернув страницу, Сэм обнаружил многочисленные заявления об отпуске из участков, жалобы преподавателей. Убрав лист об успеваемости, Сэм неожиданно вытащил на свет фотокарточку – Габриэль был снят на достаточно большом увеличении со спины. Судя по темным следам на обнаженной спине, снят он был во время переодевания. Однако фотография обрывалась на уровне плеч. Он смотрел куда-то в сторону, повернувшись в профиль, судя по влажным волосам и заметным каплям на шее и плечах – после душа. Выражение его лица было настолько непривычным, что Сэм не смог отложить фотографию в сторону, как было. Это было удивление с ожиданием, внимательность, как будто его окликнули и он ожидал, что же ему скажут. Неправильной формы губы были приоткрыты, а цвет кожи ровный, как бывает после душа. Насколько сильным должен был быть фотоаппарат, чтобы зафиксировать все – и светлый цвет глаз на этой черно-белой фотографии, и черноту ресниц, и темные пятна веснушек на самой верхней границе щек. Волосы, к шее становившиеся все короче, темнели от воды, а над выступающим седьмым позвонком висела неизменная цепочка. Несмотря на то, что фотография была потрясающе удачной, оставался вопрос, что она делала вместе с личным делом в кабинете простого профессора правоведения. Рождался вопрос, сколько их еще может быть. На столе были еще папки, в том числе преподавателей, которые Сэм пробежал изумленным взглядом – он видел здесь того самого Кроули, о котором ему рассказывал Габриэль. Открыл папку и обнаружил такую же фотографию – таким он преподавателя английского, который начинался у их группы со следующего семестра, он еще не видел. С темными волосами, растрепанными в отличие от обычного, расстегнутой до середины груди рубашкой, за которой прятался какой-то непонятный кулон, резким взглядом темных глаз, которые обычно скрыты под очками, и тонкими руками, поднятыми к воротнику и поправляющими его, скользнув пальцами между тканью и шеей. За ним еще и еще папки – с кем-то, чье имя было потрясающе красивым – Кастиэль. Темноволосый парень с потрясающе доверчивым и удивленным выражением лица, огромными глубокого цвета глазами, скорее всего, синими, единственный, кто не раздет, сфотографированный в момент разговора с кем-то – с закушенной бледной губой и учебниками, которые он прижимал к груди. Почти все эти дела принадлежали мужчинам и парням.  
За дверями кабинета раздались шаги и звяканье ключей. Сэм поспешно закрыл папки, раскладывая их в примерном порядке. Выпавшая фотография Габриэля приковала его взгляд и Сэм, недолго думая, спрятал ее в верхний карман рубашки. Захария был уродом, который, пользуясь своим положением, удовлетворял свои извращенные прихоти. Сэму было отвратительно думать, что эта жаба оставалась здесь поздно вечером, выбирала одного из ребят и разглядывала их фотографии с жадным интересом… дальше Сэму становилось плохо. Он согнулся в три погибели, забираясь под стол и оставаясь там недвижимым. Стол, благо, доходил до самого пола. Думая о том, что диван, возможно, стоит здесь не просто так, Сэма снова захлестнула волна отвращения. Он едва не пропустил звонок.  
\- Слушаю, - гаркнул Захария, бросая одежду, судя по звукам, на диван. – А вы кому вообще звоните? Вы понимаете, что сейчас выходной, восемь часов утра? А если я с ночной смены? Головой думайте, милейшая, - и хлопнул телефоном. Сэм похолодел - неужели у Габриэля не получиться вывести его из кабинета в нужное время? Зазвенел сервиз, вспыхнула газовая конфорка. Телефон зазвонил второй раз. – Нет, ну вы вообще нормальная? Дамочка, послушайте… Вы от кого, простите? Вы от мэра? Так бы и сказали, извините меня, такая нервная работа, да, я, конечно, слушаю, - Захария тяжело сел в свое кресло, поправив штаны и приготовившись писать. Сэм постарался вжаться в деревянную стенку стола, чтобы даже ботинки его не коснулись. Задыхаясь на пыльном полу, он думал о том, что это так просто оставлять нельзя. Одним приколом они не обойдутся. Ему хотелось немедленно все отменить и пойти к Габриэлю за советом. Но план был слишком подробно рассчитан. – Говорите, проблемы в прошлом? Я мог бы договориться за умеренную плату с нашим ректором…насколько умеренную? Насколько ваш сын хочет попасть в университет с такими оценками, дорогая. Что, не стеснены в средствах? – ноги Захарии возбужденно затоптали по полу. – Нет, что вы, я понимаю, все как лучше для детей, что, сегодня договор? Вы знаете, ректора сейчас нет… - неожиданно до Сэма дошло. Габриэль хочет не только выманить Захарию на нужное время, но еще и заставить его подумать, что он упустил крупную сделку. – Постойте, вы не знаете фамилию жены мэра? – проверка. Сэм задержал дыхание, понимая, что этого они не предусмотрели. – Ну что вы, я просто запамятовал, какая проверка, наши отношения построены на полном доверии… Сегодня в три? Да, конечно, я совершенно свободен и мог бы привезти договор к вам домой, - Захария подскочил, как ужаленный, скрипнув креслом. Сэм расслабился, собираясь вылезать. Он уже сжимал в кармане небольшую баночку. Наконец дверь хлопнула – Захария даже не закрыл ее впопыхах, убегая в сторону кабинета декана.  
Сэм вылез из-под стола. Ему хотелось забрать все эти фотографии, особенно – этого парня по имени Кастиэль, на вид одного из самых хрупких парней на потоке, которого он, кажется, видел только мельком. Он уже потянулся к папке, когда увидел под ней знакомый конец фамилии. Он вытащил свое дело – одно из самых потрепанных, а за ним и дело брата. В них оказались такие же фотографии – Дина, полуобнаженного и на самом пике физической активности, играющего в баскетбол, заснятого с мячом в руках, и его самого, Сэма, на удивление прямо стоящего, со своим истинным разворотом плеч, не стремясь скрыть этого, и, что удивительнее, он смотрел в камеру. Фотография обрывалась не по желанию снимающего – что-то помешало снять во весь рост, но Сэм и так знал, когда это было снято – во время медосмотра при приеме на первый курс. Он отбросил их, понимая, что не успевает – благо нужную кружку Захария уже приготовил, оставив рядом чайник с сухой заваркой. В чашке уже лежала горка сахарного песка, залитого молоком на самом дне. Сэм, отвинтив крышку, вылил туда весь флакон капель для глаз – самого сильного и мгновенного слабительного. Убрав флакончик обратно в карман, он вышел из кабинета – оглядываясь. Коридоры были еще темны и пусты, а значит, оставалось время. Он бросился к ближайшей пожарной кнопке, установив простой молоточек, соединенный с таймером, скобой и пружиной. В назначенное время скоба освобождалась, и молоток летел точно в цель. Главное, что его нужно было обязательно забрать. Установив время, Сэм пошел дальше. Ручки на дверях были подпилены еще вчера Габриэлем, так что отломались бы на любое сильное воздействие, на всякий случай на всех трех. Единственное, что туалет этот был женским – мужской они заблокировали. Здесь было гораздо грязнее, а мусор не выкидывался ленивыми уборщицами. Проверив, что ручки действительно надпилены, Сэм вернулся к кабинету Захарии, спрятавшись за выступом стены. Оставалось только ждать, когда слабительное подействует. Если повезет, назавтра в школьной газете появятся красочные фотографии, а если нет, то они просто доставят ему пару неприятных минут.  
\- Он там? – Сэм ответил утвердительно шепотом. Ровно высчитать не удавалось – неизвестно, сколько Захария пил свой чай. Был запас времени, рассчитанный на это, но не так много. – Сэм, тут этот мелкий, что за ним хвостом ходит. Боюсь, придется его устранить. Черт, он через черный ход, лови его, Сэм!  
\- Зачем, пусть участвует, - неожиданно решил Сэм.- Я кое-что узнал, - и замолчал, услышав топот по лестнице за спиной. Невзрачный подросток с камерой на шее, приличного размера объективом и папкой под рукой, постучал в дверь. Ему открыл Захария с чашкой в руках, значит, оставалось не больше пяти минут. Сэм, рискнув, подошел к двери:  
\- …Я принес… Получилось хуже, чем в прошлый… - этот парень, Виктор, делал для Захарии фотографии, а значит, дело было не таким простым. В случае разоблачения он утянет за собой еще и этого наивного крысеныша, а портить жизнь парню не имел права никто. – Мне не удалось поймать Винчестера, он разговаривал с другим парнем, Габриэлем. Его трудно поймать, - голос прозвучал гораздо яснее – парень стоял у самой двери.  
\- Что значит: ты видел его с другим парнем в душе? – мягко пропел Захария, скрипнув креслом. – Такое может дорого стоить, ты понимаешь? – теперь и его голос стал ближе, и Сэм постарался не думать, что там происходит. – Значит, что я могу получить обоих, стоит только достать какое-нибудь свидетельство. Они оба не захотят, чтобы это появилось здесь. Особенно это не поощряется в Стэнфорде.  
Сэм закатил глаза. Он чувствовал себя героем какого-то супердетектива, который только что услышал важную информацию, но с другой – ему было отвратительно слышать, что это происходит на самом деле, и этот извращенец мечтает заполучить в свое информационное рабство обычных парней. Он представил, что было бы, вскройся произошедшее между ними таким образом. В любом случае Дин отреагировал бы бурно, но если бы это был только Дин, скандал остался бы в пределах одной семьи, но в пределах всего колледжа это могло бы стать отличной шуткой на все три года обучения, а там и перейти в университет, ведь здесь училось, по крайней мере, двадцать человек, собиравшихся вместе с Сэмом в Стэнфорд. Никого не касались чужие дела, даже если кто-то о них знал и замечал, но стоило объявить об этом – и лавину не остановить. Но то, что было, уже произошло, и никто, кроме них самих, об этом не знал. Теперь они только общались, причем довольно плодотворно, придумав этот план, пусть иногда они обменивались взглядами чуть более глубокими, чем нужно.  
\- Подожди меня здесь, - неожиданно ничуть не изменившимся голосом произнес Захария. Сэм, едва слышно чертыхнувшись, вставил свой ключ и повернул его так, чтобы дверь закрылась, но с невозможностью вставить ключ с другой стороны – не до конца. Захария пытался вставить ключ, тыкая все сильнее и сильнее. Он посмотрел на замок.  
\- Какого черта эта дверь заперта? – рыкнул он на Виктора, начиная заводиться. – Ты захлопнул ее, чертов засранец?  
\- Но вы же сами обычно запираете, - промямлил парень едва слышно.  
\- Заткнись, не сегодня, - ответил ему профессор и потряс дверь. Так продолжалось три минуты, и Захария уже собирался звонить на пост сторожу, когда Сэм неслышно отпер дверь и бросился как можно скорее в свое укрытие. Он успел за секунду до того, как Захария вывалился в коридор, захлопывая за собой дверь, и понесся к ближайшему туалету – ровно туда, куда Сэм и рассчитывал. Дернув за ручку мужского туалета, он чертыхнулся и схватился за живот – прикидывал расстояние до следующего этажа. Однако капли действовали в таком количестве все сильнее и сильнее, и Захария бросился в женский туалет.  
Из окна Сэм уже видел стайку детишек в ярких курточках под предводительством молодой третьекурсницы. Детишки были всего состава персонала школы, разных возрастов, а для студенток эта была практика для педагогического университета, которую им засчитывали. Вчера Габриэль каким-то образом убедил их провести учебную тревогу именно в этот день, когда школа полупустая, а так же убедил проверять туалеты, один черт знает, как ему удалось научить этому детей и еще и девушку, что этим детсадом заведовала.  
Оставалось только дождаться действия снотворного, которое было растворено в каплях. Сэм едва не подумал, что все сорвано, когда Захария вышел, как ни в чем не бывало, из туалета, но выдохнул – он полетел туда снова, забыв, что это женский туалет. Минутная стрелка на таймере щелкнула, раздался звон стекла, которого Сэм и Габриэль не предусмотрели, и по всей школе включилась пожарная тревога, мгновенно передавшая сигнал к разбрызгиванию воды. Сэм бросился к молоточку, а там и к черному выходу, успевая намокнуть. Теперь либо получилось, либо нет.  
Он оказался на парковке ровно тогда, когда дети, радостно прыгая, побежали организовывать эвакуацию – умение, которое Габриэль убедил тренировать в детях смущенную девушку, навешав ей с тонны комплиментов.  
\- Я все еще думаю, что это мало похоже на розыгрыш, - заметил Сэм, принимая из рук Габриэля шлем. – Ты не говорил, что он настольно мощный, - произнес он, оглядывая восхищенным и чуть испуганным взглядом сверкающий мотоцикл, который Габриэль взял у брата.  
\- Ну какой был, такой и взял, выбор у нас небольшой, - и Габриэль завел двигатель, едва ли дождавшись, когда Сэм сядет на заднее сидение. Из-за нарастающего шума рассказать об увиденном не получалось, но оставлять просто так это дело Сэм не мог. Он крепко держался за пояс Габриэля, прижимаясь к его кожаной куртке, которую он надел специально для такого случая. Оставалось успеть до того, как проснется Дин.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4) Deep Forest - Sweet Lullaby  
> 5) Vangelis - Ask the Mountains


	3. Chapter 3

\- Знаешь, я не настаиваю, но мог бы хотя бы что-нибудь о ней рассказать, - Дин снял наушники, угадывая тот момент, когда Сэм собрался выйти из комнаты. Это был тот редкий момент, когда он действительно сидел за учебниками, больше мечтая.  
\- Ты же мне не рассказал о том, что из-за тебя куратор с другой девушкой подрались до медпункта, - ответил Сэм, перехватывая сумку поудобнее. Уже в который раз он выходил из комнаты своей часов в пять и собирался возвращаться поздно ночью. До сих пор Дин просто молчал – было время, когда он и сам поступал именно так, но это был уже седьмой раз, и старший брат решил вмешаться.  
\- Откуда ты об этом знаешь? – удивленно спросил Дин. Он давно понял, что с братом что-то не то: он меньше сидит за учебниками, гораздо спокойнее относится к собственным оценкам, ставшим еще хуже после того, как Захарию сфотографировали во время учебной пожарной тревоги на горшке в женском туалете со спущенными штанами и заснувшим прямо на этой перегородке. Обнаружившие его дети тут же защелкали телефонами, те, что постарше, а воспитатели вызвали скорую, которая увезла его на долгую неделю с подозрением на кишечную инфекцию. Хотели закрывать колледж на карантин, но выяснилось, что Захария сожрал какие-то левые суши, а потому дело замяли, однако долго еще Захарии не удастся восстановить свою репутацию устрашителя. Не так-то просто пугать тех, кто видел твои трусы с рисунком в виде короны на фоне использованных прокладок в ведре. Колледж неделю сходил с ума, обсуждая это со всех сторон, а Захария, вернувшись из больницы вчера, всем наставил двоек и назначил отработок. – Кстати, я хотел спросить, это не твое? – он вытащил из учебника фотографию, которую Сэм признал тут же – это был тот самый испуганный черноволосый паренек с огромными глазами и с учебниками в обнимку. – У нас, оказывается, и такой есть, - подтолкнул он ненавязчиво Сэма к объяснению.  
\- Это меня попросили передать в газету, - вывернулся Сэм, медленно понимая, что пропажа одного снимка выделялась бы не так, как пропажа двух. Каким образом он все же унес две вместо одной, он не знал. – Подожди, ты что, неделю ее у себя держал? Я обыскался! – вошел он в роль. – Меня Макс хотел живьем есть, - чисто случайно Сэм знал, как звали редактора газеты – они пересекались на опытах по химии, где иногда вместе делали лабораторные работы. Об этом Дину он и рассказал.  
\- Я просто забыл о ней, - поспешно ответил Дин, отдавая карточку. – Серьезно, семестр не замечал. Как его хоть зовут?  
\- Кастиэль, - и с этим Сэм уже взялся за ручку двери. Ему очень хотелось бы сказать Дину, с кем он проводит вечера, на удивление – спокойные, но Дин бы не понял. Не сейчас. Тем более что для Дина поиск девушки – это святая обязанность любого парня, а получалось, что Сэм свою не выполнял. – А про нее… Мы просто общаемся, Дин, - сказал он чистую правду. – Ничего больше.  
\- Ты так и до свадьбы дообщаешься, - поморщился Дин, натягивая наушники обратно. – Может ты это, сегодня вообще не будешь возвращаться? Я мог бы позвать…  
\- Кастиэля? – фыркнул Сэм, собираясь закрыть за собой дверь.  
\- Анну, - кинул в него каким-то сувениром Дин. – Короче увидишь галстук – не смей заходить.  
Сэм пожал плечами и закрыл все же за собой дверь. Он и в самом деле проводил каждый вечер у Габриэля, и они по-прежнему только общались. Для Сэма это значило уже многое – совместная победа привела к предложению посидеть вместе и посмотреть кино, а так и повелось каждый вечер проводить вместе. Младший брат Габриэля убегал по вечерам на тренировки, пропадая у друзей – он был темнокожим, гораздо темнее, чем его брат, и всей душой ненавидел жить в общежитии, где все были старше его. Сэму он ни разу ничего не сказал, только выбегал из комнаты сразу же, как Сэм появлялся в дверях – по объяснению Габриэля, Сэм просто отнимал все внимание старшего брата, и он позволял делать младшему все, что вздумается. Вот и сейчас он шел по знакомому пути – к дальней комнате прямо напротив душевой, куда позже семи Дин обычно не совался. Постучал и зашел, стоило Габриэлю открыть дверь. На этот раз он пришел позже – было почти шесть вечера, когда Сэм закончил с заданием для ситуационных задач Захарии, невозможных для ответа, но обязательных. Он извинился поспешно, стягивая сумку и оставляя ее на стуле возле двери.  
Комната Габриэля была такой же неординарной, как и он сам. Гитара, о существовании которой Сэм подозревал, в самом деле висела на стене, но ни разу Габриэль не соглашался на ней сыграть. У него был старый ноутбук, прошитый неизвестной Сэму операционной системой и оснащением, работавшим быстрее, чем у нового Сэма, которым он нечасто пользовался, заваленный шмотками стол, нетронутые учебники на полке и постоянно неубранная кровать, на которую он падал прямо в одежде. На полу, вопреки обычному, был расстелен огромный плед со скинутыми подушками в кучу, на котором обычно были сложены журналы всех направленностей: от комиксов до хозяйственных, которые любил брат Габриэля. Огромный чемодан с наклейками, в котором, однако, ничего не было, кроме теплой куртки. Плакаты на стенах, занимавшие почти все пространство над кроватью, даже под гитарой и наспех прикрученным светильником над изголовьем кровати – по большей части это были фотографии старых городов с дилижансами и дирижаблями, что-то из стим-панка в эпоху Первой Мировой, маленькие плакаты к известным фильмам. Была над столом и полка с учебниками, на которой больше всего места занимали самые разные книги. Стоило сказать и то, что две кровати были сдвинуты в одну и занимали угол, прилежащий к коридору, тогда как перед окном стоял стол младшего брата. Плед с подушками в первый приход Сэма был сдвинул в свободный угол, как только оттуда были убраны вещи и игрушки младшего брата. В комнате постоянно что-то неуловимо менялось: еще вчера на подоконнике не было совсем ничего, а теперь там были свалены десяток дисков и какие-то самоделки, книги на полке менялись местами, а то и появлялись новые, ноутбук стоял то на полу, то на одном столе, то на другом, иногда появлялся переносной проигрыватель, сейчас оставленный на столе младшего брата и тихо наигрывающий какую-то музыку без слов.  
\- Думал, тебе надоело, - махнул ему рукой Габриэль, лежащий на кровати на спине и держащий над собой толстенную книгу. – Не замечал, что когда читаешь, успеваешь перепробовать всю йогу и добавить новую?  
\- Захария достал своими заданиями. Теперь я думаю, что не стоило его так злить, - Сэм сел на край кровати и протянул руку к выключателю светильника над Габриэлем. Тот читал в сгущающемся полумраке, когда за окном снова шел дождь. Вспыхнувший свет заставил Габриэля поморщиться и положить книгу на грудь. – Ты все еще думаешь, что это не наше дело?  
\- Мне все равно. Я могу хоть сейчас побежать к ректору, да только это не поможет. Мне он ничем навредить не сможет – я свою репутацию не берегу и заработаю такую, какую захочу. Но остальным он может здорово отомстить, в особенности и в первую очередь - тебе, - он потер глаза и посмотрел на Сэма снизу вверх. – Ты ничего больше не хочешь мне рассказать?  
Кое о чем Сэм действительно умолчал. Он не стал рассказывать Габриэлю о том, о чем Захария просил Виктора. Он рассказал о фотографиях и личных делах, попытался понять, откуда их снимают и сколько там таких фотографий, но не стал упоминать о себе. Сказал только, что его личное дело лежит на столе вместе с делом Дина. О деле Габриэля сказал, а фотографию отдавать не стал – почему-то она все еще заставляла его присматриваться и искать ответ в таком Габриэле, заснятом совершенно случайно. Искать ответ в себе. Почему он не стал говорить о том, кем Захария считает их? Раз этого между ними нет, то и опасаться больше нечего. У них получалось общаться, получалось удивлять друг друга и веселить, и это вошло в привычку. О том, что было, никто больше не вспоминал.  
\- Нет, - ответил он, отвечая почти честно – рассказывать не хотел. Фотография, которую он необъяснимо забрал с собой, лежала в ящике его стола, и вспоминать Сэм о ней не хотел. – Ты слишком быстро читаешь, - признал он. Еще вчера это была какая-то классика, а сейчас в его руках частью прочитанный толстый сборник с красивым старинным оформлением. – Я никогда не видел, чтобы ты учил, - Габриэль лежа умудрился пожать плечами. Он закрыл книгу и отложил ее к подушке.  
\- Мне хватает того, что я слушаю. Ничего нового ни на биологии, ни на химии мне так и не рассказали, а все остальное как-то не имеет значения. Здесь больше шансов попасть в Южно-Калифорнийский бюджетом, вот почему я убиваю здесь столько времени, - с этими словами он перекатился на живот и выключил светильник. Стало совсем темно. Он щелкнул чем-то еще, и над окном зажглись маленькие лампочки, выполненные в виде колокольчиков. Сразу стало гораздо теплее и уютнее, а дождь, барабанящий по стеклам, только добавил интереса звучавшей музыке. Это была музыка, которую нельзя было слушать просто так. Она была естественным фоном для любого занятия, она придавала ему оттенок, как приправа еде. Под нее можно было читать и представлять любые картины, под нее можно было просто гулять, просто общаться, даже спать. Она была историей, рассказанной лишь интонациями, жизнью, переделанной в звуки. Это был ведущий саксофон(6) и все, что его сопровождало, это было виртуозное исполнение с неизвестными Сэму названиями, ничуть не ассоциировавшиеся с мелодией. – Тебе со Стэнфордом, я думаю, можно понять, - он развернулся в другую сторону, снова ложась на живот и подпирая подбородок кулаком. Он смотрел, как переключаются огни на старой гирлянде. – В такой мелочи живет целое ощущение Рождества…  
\- Сегодня Дин спросил меня, как зовут мою девушку, - усмехнувшись, начал рассказывать Сэм, а затем лег рядом с Габриэлем, растянувшись во весь рост – этим были прекрасны кровати общежития – на них Сэм спал целиком, не подбирая никакую лишнюю часть тела. – А потом отдал фотографию Кастиэля, ну помнишь, я тебе рассказывал, неделю у себя держал, - и показал ее Габриэлю.  
\- Ну я бы тоже неделю подержал, если бы он оказался для меня интересным, - Габриэль скользнул взглядом по фотографии, убирая обратно. – Он бы на паспорт людей фоткал, больше денег бы заработал. – Как выглядела моя? – он положил голову на бок, смотря на Сэма в ожидании ответа.  
\- Как обычно, - не смог найти ответа он.  
\- Она ведь у тебя, - и Габриэль протянул руку. – Мог бы отдать, я бы понял правильно.  
\- Да я не в том смысле, - Сэм притащил к себе сумку за ручку, сев на кровати. Порывшись, он достал ее из одной из тетрадей. Оставлять свои вещи на попечение Дину он не стал – Дин не был любопытным, но если бы полез за чем-нибудь и увидел – тогда не огребешь объяснений. – Не знаю, почему не хотел отдавать. Я, правда, не знаю, - и протянул ее Габриэлю.  
\- Господи боже, это у меня что, нос такой, - и Сэм облегченно засмеялся, понимая, что неудобный момент прошел мимо. – А я-то думаю, чего твой брат подправить мне его вечно хочет, - он улыбнулся уже спокойнее, не собираясь заострять внимание.  
\- Как ты понял? – спросил только Сэм, решив, что ложиться обратно не будет.  
\- Ну я подумал, раз у тебя было время свистнуть фотку другого парня, было время взять и мою. Хотя я не знал. Я импровизировал, - и он подмигнул Сэму, лицом зарываясь в одеяло. – Не хочу я сегодня кино смотреть, - признался он глухо. – Хватило ленты «Возвращение Захарии». Нет, серьезно, с больницей и трусами – это уже надо было добить так, что мама не горюй.  
\- Я думаю, он знает, чьих это рук дело.  
\- И ты боишься? – с любопытством спросил Габриэль. – Он не докажет. А если докажет, то тебя даже не приплетут. Никому даже в голову не придет, что со мной еще кто-то был. Слава, она такая.  
\- Ты меня защищаешь? – хотел подколоть его Сэм, понимая, что в обычном человеческом джемпере без рисунков Габриэля еще не видел. Единственное, что высокие ботинки, в которые были заправлены такие же черные штаны, выглядели не очень обычно, но так он не выглядел представителем какой-нибудь субкультуры.  
\- А если да? – серьезно переспросил его Габриэль, поднимая голову. – Что если защищаю? Я, может, и не стремлюсь к двум метрам и тем более не вешу столько из-за хорошей силы удара, но и так могу, - Сэм не очень понял, к чему это было сказано, но поспешно извинился. – Да прикалываюсь я,- наконец признался он.  
Повисло молчание. Но даже молчать в этой комнате было привычно. Как-то не сговариваясь, они начинали заниматься каждый своим делом – Габриэль продолжал читать, а Сэм готовился к занятиям, понимая, что ему, в отличие от Габриэля, природной памяти и соображалки совсем не хватает. Так получилось и на этот раз. Сэм, привалившись к стене и включив все же себе свет, открыл записи с лекции и постарался еще раз ответить на вопросы, а Габриэль остался на своем месте, дочитывая книгу. Какое-то время прошло в молчании, пока Габриэль наконец не сказал:  
\- Можно попробовать спровоцировать Захарию. Если ты в самом деле думаешь, что это нельзя оставить просто так, - он сел к стене рядом с Сэмом. – Если подумать, то вряд ли он один такой. Анна спит с твоим братом. Преподавателям большей частью наплевать на тех, кого они учат. Кто-то балуется со студентами наркотой. Кто-то и вовсе удачно живет в преподавательской части общаги и спокойно таким образом поддерживает отношения. У многих здесь этих грязных мыслей по отношению друг к другу слишком много. До тех пор, пока Захария не начнет кого-то насиловать, это все отвратительно, но не преступно – за дверьми своего кабинета и ладно, - и он кивнул, когда Сэм поморщился, услышав его слова. – Да, то, что он, в общем-то, затрагивает и несовершеннолетних, хотя ты тут один такой, это уже гораздо опаснее. Но я не думаю, что твоей невинности что-то угрожает, - и усмехнулся, когда Сэм от возмущения пихнул его локтем в бок. – Можно попробовать добиться справедливости. Уберем Захарию, придет другой извращенец. Кто в здравом уме пойдет учить взрослых гормонально озабоченных детей?  
\- Наверное, я еще верю в призвание, - признался Сэм, понимая, что в словах Габриэля своя правда. – Не могу думать, как он сидит и пялится на мою фотку, представляя бог знает что.  
\- А если бы это был твой однокурсник или одногруппник, и занимался тем же самым? – Сэм вздрогнул и покраснел до корней волос, не зная, что ответить. – Тебя задевает не то, что, а то, кто. И то, что ты сам не знаешь, как к этому относиться. Я был бы больше удивлен, если бы ты уже обо всем этом знал.  
\- Куда мне таким, как вы, - раздраженно отозвался Сэм, ненавидя в себе больше всего маленький возраст. Он был в компании ребят, давно уже считавших себя взрослыми, постоянно обсуждающими только то, что может интересовать в этом возрасте. Не то, чтобы Сэм оставался вне общества прежде всего по собственному желанию, он просто не мог представить, что мог бы добавить.  
\- Я ни с кем не спал, - улыбнулся Габриэль, ожидая его реакции, превзошедшей все ожидания – Сэм уставился на него круглыми глазами и не знал, что на это сказать.  
\- А как же, - а как же все то, что он заставил Сэма испытать, хотел спросить Сэм, но это означало бы окончательно сломать все то, на чем они построили обычные отношения. Не то, чтобы он верил в дружбу после всего произошедшего, но ему было приятно оставаться именно так. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он перестанет краснеть, стоит кому-то об этом заговорить. Дин пытался однажды научить его, бестолкового брата, как не только снимать девчонок, но и оставаться после у них в хороших воспоминаниях, но Сэм сбежал через пять минут, не справившись со стыдом, на него накатившим. Неужели еще какие-то пара секунд тогда, в классной комнате, и он бы, опомнившись, испытал такой стыд, что никогда не смог бы посмотреть в глаза Габриэлю?  
\- Я гениален в импровизации, - Габриэль посмотрел на свои запястья, стянутые лентами. – Это потребность быть как все. Чем раньше, тем лучше, никогда этого не понимал. И не знаю, почему обязательно должны быть девушки. Я увидел своих братьев еще маленьким и думаю, что это перебор, но есть те, кто будет судить за нас.  
\- Твои братья, они? – изумление Сэма достигло предела. – Я даже не знаю, что сказать, - признался он, не представляя, что могло бы, например, сподвигнуть его к тому, чтобы поцеловать Дина. Ему даже думать об этом было противно.  
\- Есть люди, которые рождены не для этого мира, по ошибке. Они не смогли устроиться в нем поодиночке, а вместе у них получилось. Я думаю, они живут где-нибудь в городке, где никто никого не интересует, и счастливы по-своему, - Габриэль говорил об этом так спокойно, словно это было в пределах его понимания. – Я бы не смог так. Нормальность, она притягивает, сколько я не хотел бы оторваться от нее окончательно. Нормальность… Она определяется нами самими. Для меня нормально в одиночку воспитывать младшего брата, не зная, где мой отец и братья, полюбившие друг друга. Мне нормально, потому что я всю жизнь так живу. Никто не вправе судить меня, не прожив такую же, - он взял Сэма за руку, фактически накрыв ее своей. Поднял и положил на свои плечи, заставляя его обнять. – И подстраиваться я не хочу, вообще, - Сэм послушно обнял его, сползая по кровати так, чтобы он положил голову ему на плечо. – Разве мы не остановились тогда, чтобы следовать этой нормальности? Разве сейчас не повторяем все то, что обычно должны проходить те, кто вместе?  
\- Ты считаешь, что мы вместе? – не веря своим ушам, переспросил Сэм, боясь даже шевельнуться. То, как они лежали, неожиданно заставило его пережить эмоций больше, чем поцелуй. Светлые волосы были совсем близко к его губам, приведенные в порядок и обнажающие, в кои-то веки, уши. Правое охватывала по боковому краю квадратная металлическая скоба, тускло блеснувшая в отсвете настенного бра. Сэм не помнил, была ли она неделю назад. Ему казалось, что нет. – Зачем? – тут же поспешно спросил он, чувствуя под черным джемпером, повторяющим его фигуру в совершенстве в отличие от того, что Габриэль носил в последнее время, напряженное плечо.  
\- На халяву парень с потока делал всем желающим, почему бы и нет, - Габриэль провел по его руке, лежавшей на тетради. Медленно, как будто в первый раз. – Я не знал, что я в действительности не хотел такого первого раза. Ты меня считал каким-то богом, а мне нравилось им быть. Только я не бог, и обманывать так не хочу. Я так же не был ни с кем близок, как и ты. Думаю, я правильно сделал.  
\- Потому, что я способен придумывать приколы не скучнее, чем твои? – Сэм следил за рукой Габриэля, его пальцами, скользившими меж его собственных. Он перевернул руку ладонью вверх, переплетая пальцы на какое-то мгновение.  
\- Может, и поэтому. Я пока не понял, - получалось естественно и правильно. Обнимать не за плечи, а расслабленно за талию, зарываться носом в едва пахнущие фруктовым запахом шампуня волосы и запоминать каждое прикосновение к своим рукам. Фразы, записанные быстрым и неровным почерком, не удерживали его взгляда так, как их руки. Снова. На этот раз почему-то не смешно. Ему давно нужно было перевернуть страницу, но разминающие его ладонь пальцы не отпускали руку, а другой рукой он не мог перестать перебирать светлые волосы. – У меня есть идея, - сказал он, забирая тетрадь у Сэма из рук. – Но для этого нужно будет кое-что сделать, - и он улыбнулся, доставая из кармана Сэма старый черно-белый мобильный телефон. – Согласен сделать без объяснений? – полюбопытствовал он, оставляя палец на кнопке телефона и ожидая, когда Сэм ответит. Сэм кивнул, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, что Габриэль от него хочет. – Суждено нам каждый раз сначала начинать,- и он посмотрел на часы на запястье, прикидывая время. – И прости меня, - он потянул Сэма за руку, заставляя его лечь на кровати, а сам снял джемпер, электризуя волосы и приглаживая их. Сэм все еще не понимал, что происходит, но поддавался. Помогал расстегивать собственную рубашку, подчинялся легким и случайным прикосновениям рук к коже, немедленно вспыхнувшей жаром. Не мог возразить, когда Габриэль провел по его волосам, оказываясь сверху, все еще опираясь одним коленом о кровать рядом с бедром Сэма. Отсчет секунд, и он отвлек Сэма за секунду до того, как открылась дверь. Целовал шею, поднимающуюся и опускающуюся грудную клетку, заставив Сэма закрыть глаза и покраснеть не только щеками, но и скулами, и отчасти даже шеей. Отвлекал соскальзывающей монетой, висящей на его шее на все том же шнурке. Обвел языком возбужденный сосок, подхватывая выгнувшегося Сэма, переставшего думать вовсе. Он открыл глаза, желая спросить, что происходит, но его хватило произнести только имя, прежде чем Габриэль заставил его замолчать глубоким и резким поцелуем. Он бессильно провел по его спине, угадывая нарисованные крылья, не зная, как отвечать на этот поцелуй, сгорая в том, что рождалось в нем с каждым прикосновением. Для этого не было названия.  
\- Сэм, - и этот чужой голос разбил происходящее вдребезги. Сэм поднял голову, уже зная, кого увидит. Брата в спортивных штанах и футболке, побледневшего как-то разом, смотревшего на него как на предателя.  
\- Прости, иначе он бы не поверил, - тихий шепот у самого уха, и Габриэль выжидает секунду или две, прячась за Сэмом, а после меняется в лице и несколько разочарованно и утомленно, наконец, произносит:  
\- Ну и какого хрена ты тут нарисовался без приглашения? – он лениво сел на кровати, ладонью против груди останавливая резко подпрыгнувшего на месте Сэма. Сэм не понимал, зачем это было нужно, пытался взглядом сказать Дину – все не так, на самом деле он… Неважно, что на самом деле, ему нужно было соврать Дину, сделать что угодно. Он боялся потерять брата, но чем больше врал ему, тем больше терял. Была ли это вина Габриэля в том, что Дин сейчас смотрел на Сэма с таким неверием? Или это все же вина Сэма, так и не сумевшего найти в себе смелость признаться не то, что брату, себе – он больше не мог жить так, скрывая это ото всех. И был благодарен Габриэлю, совершенно не обязанному поддерживать этот обман, за передышку. Он убрал руку Габриэля со своей груди и просто притянул его к себе, точно так же поцелуем забирая еще невысказанный вопрос. Абсолютно изумленные глаза Габриэля, его удивление, ни с чем несравнимое, и еще большее разочарование Дина. И, наконец, он посмотрел на брата спокойно, понимая, что, возможно, через неделю Дин простит хотя бы эту часть его, ту, что выбрала свой пол, но не Габриэля. Но сейчас Дин был против всего. Всего, что сейчас наконец-то делало Сэма свободным.  
Дин вышел молча, закрыв за собой дверь. Сэм рванулся, было, за ним, наплевав на всю логику и психологию, но Габриэль удержал его.  
\- Прости меня, - еще раз начал он. – Но так надо. Если получится, объяснений и извинений не потребуется. Если план сработает, то он поймет, - Сэм хотел остановить еще на слове «план», не понимая, почему Габриэль вообще говорит об этом сейчас. Он никогда не замечал в себе никакой склонности к другим парням, как сейчас, наверное, считает Дин, только с Габриэлем это происходит так. Так странно и так пугающе потрясающе. – Сыграешь со мной? – спросил он Сэма, обнимая его голову и склоняя к себе, как маленького. – Нужно только сыграть и снова начать заново. Нам, кажется, уже не привыкать, - и Сэм пожал плечами. Сейчас он еще ничего не понимал.  
***  
Резкое пробуждение. Привычка, оставшаяся с тех пор, когда экспериментирующий с количеством алкоголя Дин по ночам отрубал будильник, а Сэму нужно было не проспать школу. Отчаянное нежелание опаздывать – и вот он подскакивает на кровати ранним утром, когда в комнате еще до противного темно, ровно как и за окном, а во всем общежитии еще тихо. Оглядевшись судорожно, скользнув по стенам сонным взглядом, он вздохнул и прижал ладони к лицу, понимая, что вся его рубашка мокрая. Только сейчас он начинал понимать, что произошло вчера: всю ночь ему снилось, что кто-то намеренно оставил их с братом в одном дне, снова и снова убивая Дина тысячами разных способов, делая Сэма беспомощным. Так ли он был прав, когда заявил о том, в чем не уверен до сих пор?  
\- Что-то случилось? – сонно спросил Габриэль, поворачиваясь к нему лицом, часто моргая и привыкая к полумраку. Вчера вечером, когда Уриэль увидел, что Сэм все еще не ушел, он хмуро спросил у Габриэля, может ли он на время пожить у далеких знакомых. Габриэль, не зная, что он может объяснить двенадцатилетнему брату, только кивнул и попросил позвонить, как доедет.  
\- Кошмар, - не стал вдаваться в подробности Сэм. Какие-то дни назад жизнь была расписана, не всегда легка, не всегда ему удавалось, но он находился в абсолютном равновесии. Одна неделя, и он живет в комнате другого парня, ему есть, что скрывать от брата, с которым он поссорился, кажется, навсегда, его преподаватель – извращенец, который мечтает о своих учениках и о самом Сэме, и ему порой хочется вернуться назад. Просто в то время, когда все было понятно и, кажется, нормально. Но так ли это вина одного Габриэля? Разве Дин и раньше не раздражался всякий раз, когда брат отказывался пойти на танцы или нечто в этом духе? Разве и раньше Дин не боялся, что Сэм однажды вырастет не таким? Разве Захария не занимался всем этим прежде, чем Сэм забрался в его кабинет?  
\- Уверен? – уточнил Габриэль, садясь на кровати и растирая следы от подушки на щеке. Посмотрев на брошенные на пол ручные часы, он снова выкинул их и со стоном упал обратно на кровать – было только четыре часа утра. – Я не хочу ничего такого, но ты сам…  
\- Я понимаю, - он привык к тому, что раздражительный Габриэль зачастую не стеснялся своей прямолинейности, и сейчас ему было неприятно вспоминать о сказанном. Что владело им в тот момент? То, что какая-то неделя прошла самым необычным образом, и он вдруг решил, что это… то самое, что связывает людей?  
\- Жалеешь? – Габриэль даже не посмотрел на него, просто вытянулся на кровати, доставая руками до стены. Он не звучал раздраженно или расстроенно, просто уточнял, как будто он привык к этому. Сколько раз на самом деле Габриэль пытался завести отношения с кем-нибудь, сколько раз они разрушались, если он до сих пор один? Были те, кто попросту не представлял, зачем нужен рядом кто-то еще, были такие, как Дин – не в состоянии остановиться на ком-то одном и, предпочитая всякой психологической мути хороший секс, а был Габриэль. Гораздо нормальнее, чем большинство окружающих, правильнее в том, что должно происходить в мире… Когда правильность стала ненормальностью? Кем тогда мог считать себя Сэм: нормальным или нет?  
\- Я… - он попробовал отстраненно подумать обо всем том, что он успел узнать за эту неделю. Услышать жизнь другого человека с какими-то необычными деталями, узнать, что может сделать музыка как для него, впервые посмотреть фильм от начала до конца, слушая комментарии, иногда до того смешные, что, вероятно, составили впечатление за весь фильм, и побеги на кухню в три часа ночи мимо комнаты комендантши в попытках найти хоть что-нибудь съестное, потому что фильм оказался слишком длинным и слишком интересным, забыть, что такое давящая тишина и пустая комната, учить в перерывах между требованиями развеселить, и учить… учить лучше. Как будто бы на фоне, пробегая глазами и успевая запоминать прежде, чем на экране снова появится взятый в прокат у соседей фильм, прежде, чем можно будет предсказывать сюжет и угадывать финал по первому кадру. Это разговоры, которые оказываются как будто обо всем, это сами собой рождающиеся шутки, которые достаточно вспомнить где-нибудь на занятии, послать смской и знать, какой ответ они вызовут. Знать, что больше никто этого не поймет. Жалел ли он об этом? – Нет, - и Сэм извиняюще улыбнулся, ложась обратно и рукой обнимая подушку. – Я просто еще не могу привыкнуть к этому, наверное.  
\- То, что в этом видит он, отличается от того, как это воспринимаешь ты, - как будто догадавшись, о чем он думает, Габриэль поддержал его. – Как только это совпадет, ссора исчезнет сама собой. Большинство ссор могли бы растаять, если бы люди выслушали друг друга и попытались понять. Не побояться услышать то, что им хотят сказать, - и он говорил не только о Сэме и Дине, но и о ком-то своем, так задумчив был его взгляд. – Для этого нужно время, Сэм.  
\- Я знаю, - Сэм посмотрел на него, понимая, насколько хорошо успел за неделю узнать его настоящего, пусть прошлое все еще не было рассказано ему больше необходимого. Он мог вспомнить любое выражение Габриэля, будь то гнев, раздражение, радость или удивление, угадать, даже если он не хочет его показывать. Было что-то неестественное в том, насколько наблюдательным он был по отношению к Габриэлю. Стал различать то, что утром Габриэль наматывал на шею и руки, хотя так до сих пор и не смог выяснить зачем. Однажды, когда он напрямую спросил, почему у него столько же украшений, сколько у девушки, Габриэль молча натянул ему на шею такой же, как у него, шнурок, но с пятью деревянными квадратными бусинами, зафиксированные двумя узлами по бокам по центру шеи, завязав слишком быстро незнакомым Сэму узлом. Сэму так и не удалось его снять, хотя он не очень-то старался. Дин довольствовался словом «подарок», заметив, что это, пожалуй, слишком по-девчачьи. – Я просто не хотел больше скрывать.  
\- Мне стоит спрашивать сейчас? – уточнил Габриэль, натягивая одеяло до пояса. – Надо будет окно открыть потом.  
\- Нет, - был уверен в этом Сэм. Он совершенно точно не представлял, что происходило, особенно не понимал, кем он мог бы назвать Габриэля для себя. И все же он отвоевал часть одеяла себе, не замечая, что ему жарко. Нашел под одеялом руку Габриэля и неуверенно накрыл ее своей, боясь посмотреть на Габриэля и увидеть то самое выражение лица, которое так выводит Дина – выражение всезнания. Но вместо этого Габриэль сжал его руку в ответ и повернулся к нему спиной, утянув руку и всего Сэма за собой. Сонное тепло, исходящее от обнаженного плеча Габриэля, заставило его сперва подумать лениво о том, как бы выглядел Габриэль без крыльев на спине, огромного цветастого рисунка, не позволявшего понять, насколько в действительности он меньше самого Сэма, а там и незаметно для себя провалиться в сон.  
***  
\- Блин, Сэм, я не против проспать все на свете, но тебе вроде как нельзя, - сонное бормотание ворвалось в его сон незнакомым сперва голосом. Но Сэму было слишком тепло и хорошо в этом невесомом одеяле, очевидно, изначально не казенном одеяле, в редкой тишине, когда общежитие не сходит с ума матами, криками и стуками в стены, слишком удобно и почти приятно.  
\- Мне все можно, - ответил он так же лениво, отказываясь открывать глаза. Его рука лежала на чем-то теплом, а на нем – явно не одеяло, судя по тяжести. Но это казалось таким правильным положением, что предстоящие дела и обязанности казались ему словно в тумане, не сейчас, потом. Габриэль зашевелился, и Сэм разочарованно открыл глаза – растрепанный, едва в состоянии открыть изменившие цвет глаза, принимающий Сэма перед собой как должное. Как будто они просыпались так уже много раз и проснуться еще раз. В самом ли деле Сэм так не хотел думать об этом? На его неожиданную ласку – он пригладил топорщившиеся волосы на затылке Габриэля – Габриэль плюхнулся обратно на него, заставив Сэма согнуться пополам и хорошо выругаться.  
\- Чеши дальше, - пробормотал он, закрывая глаза и щекой устраиваясь на груди Сэма.  
\- А времени сколько? – поинтересовался Сэм, водя ладонью по его волосам и перебирая пальцами, уже привыкнув к тому, что это, вероятно, один из самых действенных способов вывести Габриэля из строя.  
\- Какая, блин, разница, - ответил он, сложив руки перед собой – почти под подбородком Сэма, сейчас безо всяких украшений, отчего его запястья казались уже. – Слушай, мы ведь могли бы просто… - и его перебил звонок будильника, который Сэм поставил на каждое утро буднего дня в одно и то же время. – Ладно, попробуем встать, - и, кажется, даже сборы проходили так, как будто они давно живут в одной комнате. Сэм без лишних слов кинул ему телефон, когда Габриэль перерыл всю постель, достав между ней и стеной упавшую тетрадь Сэма и по пути дав Сэму хорошего подзатыльника, когда он понял, что ему не во что переодеться.  
\- У тебя же в шкафчике есть? – напомнил ему Габриэль, натягивая какую-то темно-красную футболку, а поверх нее – простую черную кофту, оставляя ее не застегнутой, больше напоминавшей военный пиджак без всяких отличительных черт. – Завяжи мне, - он протянул Сэму уже привычные завязки.  
\- А как ты обычно один? – Сэм с трудом справился с тремя за минуту, не в состоянии ухватить короткие кончики шнурков. – Да и зачем, я все еще не понимаю, - Габриэль не ответил ему, что означало автоматически глупый вопрос, на который скоро он должен был получить ответ.  
\- Иди уже, я пока придумаю, что можно успеть схомячить, - и он закрыл дверь комнаты, отдавая Сэму ключ и перекидывая через плечо сумку. Только сейчас Сэм успел заметить, что штаны на нем в шотландскую клетку – если бы успел раньше, обязательно бы поинтересовался, как еще яснее объявить о том, кто ты есть.  
Но в этом была вся проблема. Габриэль не боялся. Он одевался так, как хотел, ярко и по-своему оригинально, и плевать ему было на то, что о нем подумают. Прежде всего его волновало только то, что он не мог найти себя… И почему-то убеждать в этом Сэма. Помимо всего прочего, эти штаны в самом деле подходили ему.  
Сэм уже успел встать под душ и спешно натянуть на себя старые потертые джинсы и какую-то темную рубашку, напоминавшую ему ту, что давно носил Дин, но вряд ли его – Сэм бы просто не поместился со своим разворотом плеч, когда его мобильник требовательно завибрировал.  
\- Две ложки сахару, - ответил он, не потрудившись посмотреть на экран.  
\- Боюсь, с этим придется подождать. У выхода, Сэм, быстро, - и отключился.  
За рекордное время Сэм добежал по лестнице до первого этажа, наспех перемахнул через проходную, пробиваясь сквозь необычную для этого время толпу. Он не понимал, что происходит – до начала пар оставалось пять минут, в общежитии не должно было остаться так много народу. И к тому же он не видел Габриэля, чтобы спросить у него, что происходит. Он уже добрался до дверей, извиняясь перед тянущими шеи, и замер – он был выше остальных и видел то, что происходит.  
\- Педика бьют! – кто-то из переднего ряда присвистнул, а стоявшие сзади подхватили. «Как можно!», - тут же выдохнули девушки, парни поморщились и продолжали пытаться увидеть то, что происходит. Ни один из стоявших рядом с Сэмом даже не дернулся, чтобы помочь тому, кого прямо перед входом в общежитие держала распятым команда по футболу от колледжа, претендующих на спортивную стипендию парней, но недостаточно умных даже для того, чтобы написать свое имя – их послали сюда повышать оценки до поступления в университет, и их тянули. Присмотревшись, Сэм похолодел – это был тот самый парень, темноволосый с яркими глазами, сейчас закрытыми, с разбитым лицом и одеждой в грязи. Его держали трое, предоставляя главарю, а он, ухмыляясь толпе, отходил, демонстрируя безвольное тело парня, которого, как случайно знал Сэм, звали Кастиэлем. Сэм не в силах был пошевелиться. Он впервые видел, чтобы кого-то били так демонстративно, так жестоко. До сих пор ему редко приходилось видеть драки – Дин тщательно уберегал его от этой стороны жизни, лишь те пару раз, когда Сэму доставалось в школе, но он был тогда слишком слабым, и его бросали из жалости. Здесь же они не собирались останавливаться. Вещей Кастиэля нигде не было видно – его притащили сюда таким. Сэм рванулся вперед – неважно, что было с Кастиэлем не так, на насилие никто не имел права. Даже футболисты, каждый в два раза шире, чем Сэм, пусть не выше – они считали, что им можно простить все, что они уникальны. Сэм оттолкнул зазевавшегося прыщавого парня, оказываясь на лестнице перед главным входом, но прежде, чем футболист заметил его решимость, его дернули в сторону и закрыли рот рукой.  
\- Это не твой бой, - сказал ему Габриэль, и Сэм хотел высказать все, что думает, по поводу такого бездействия. Он не мог стоять здесь и смотреть, как кого-то избивают.  
Тем более, понял он, ему страшно. Теперь ему по-настоящему страшно – до сих пор он видел только реакцию брата на парней не той ориентации, но он никогда не знал, насколько ненормальным это считается у окружающих. Волновало ли это кого-нибудь так сильно, если бы это оставалось в пределах догадок? Нет. Но стоит этому выйти наружу, глупо, случайно, и эту ошибку не простят. Что сделал Кастиэль неправильно? Возможно, его заставят забрать документы и уйти. Это будет лучшим выходом.  
\- Сэм, послушай меня, - он посмотрел на Габриэля, не понимая, как он не видит. Одна ошибка, и тоже могло произойти с ними, а ведь они даже сами не смогли сказать, что между ними было. Одна ошибка, и они могли бы стоять точно так же, разве что они бы не сдались так просто. Одна ошибка – но была ли это ошибка? – Иногда то, что кажется невероятным, невозможным, неправильным может привести за собой то, что никогда не могло бы случиться без этого. Война не должна разразиться вновь, но какой силы дружбу она подарила людям, какую любовь, пусть она навсегда останется там, в прошлом! Иногда боль может принести облегчение, смотри, - и он отступил, позволив Сэму, наконец, посмотреть сквозь головы студентов на свободную площадку.  
\- Отпусти его, - толпа замолчала, и негромкий, казалось бы, рык услышали все. – Ты глухой что ли? – и студенты расступились, пропуская Дина. Медленно сойдя по ступенькам, он отбросил в сторону сумку и закатал рукава. – Бить слабых может только трус, - и с этими словами он увернулся от пудового кулака футболиста, подсекая его и локтем при падении ударяя в грудную клетку, фактически вдавливая его в землю. Следующего он встретил ладонью в солнечное сплетение и коленом в подбородок. Третьему удалось достать его, и Дин немедленно встал с колен, вытирая кровь с подбородка. Четвертый отпустил Кастиэля, мешком упавшего на землю, и бросился к третьему на выручку. В какой-то момент Сэм думал, что брат не справится.  
\- Стой, черт тебя дери, я не удержу тебя, - взмолился Габриэль, вцепившись в его руки. Сэм едва ли глянул на него. – Неужели ты не понимаешь? – яростно зашептал он, боясь, как бы их не подслушивали. – Ему не о ком заботиться сейчас. Если он в самом деле… Если они останутся в одиночку против всего колледжа, это будет самая сильная связь, какую только можно придумать, - он отпустил руки Сэма, отступая. Сэм смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами.  
\- Как ты узнал, что Дин…?  
\- Я столкнулся с ним на лестнице. А то, почему он не прошел мимо… Это Дин, - пожал плечами Габриэль, и Сэм на какое-то мгновение подумал, что они знакомы ближе, чем кажется. – Я не думал, что получится, - он вновь обернулся к Дину. Тот пытался сбросить с себя последнего футболиста. И тут Сэм понял – среди студентов только раздолбаи и лентяи, те, кто не ставит учебу ни во что. Все, кто могли бы выйти и заступиться, уже сидели в аудиториях. Точно подобранное время, точно подобранное место. Здесь те, кто задают темп социальной жизни, те, кто считаются крутыми или отстоями, нет тех, кто вне этой лестницы. Это то, что делает общество обществом.  
Наконец Дин извернулся и едва не сломал парню шею. Он бросился к распростертому на земле Кастиэлю и собирался поднять его, когда властный голос скомандовал:  
\- Оставь его так, - Сэм с удивлением смотрел за высоким худощавым мужчиной в костюме и темных очках, появившемся словно бы из ниоткуда. Он опустился на корточки рядом с Кастиэлем и проверил его состояние быстрыми прикосновениями, коснулся шеи, нащупав пульс. Он поднял Кастиэля на руках так, словно он ничего не весил. – Если я увижу вас еще раз где-нибудь поблизости, я заставлю вас сожрать трусы друг друга, а затем запру в ближайшем к армейской базе гей-клубе. Вам понравится, обещаю, - и, нехорошо улыбнувшись, профессор Кроули понес Кастиэля в корпус университета, где находился медпункт, кивнув Дину следовать за ним.  
\- Об этом ты тоже знал? – спросил он у Габриэля, незаметно сам для себя расслабляясь.  
\- Была мысль, - ошарашенно кивнул он, первым направляясь к университету. – Единственное, что мы можем сделать – это играть.  
***  
Сэм не видел Дина и на парах, и в перерыве. Он не рискнул набрать номер, не зная, как Дин к этому отнесется. Теперь для него план Габриэля не казался таким уж непонятным, скорее, неожиданным… и странным. Разве мог его брат так неожиданно подружиться с другим парнем, открыто признающим свою ориентацию, тем более после того, как послал с этим же брата? Было ли в Кастиэле достаточно тайны, чтобы удержать Дина рядом на нужное время? Мог ли Дин вообще… подумать об этом? И мог ли сам Сэм? Он посмотрел через ряд на Габриэля – как-то по взаимному согласию они не стали садиться рядом, разошлись, пусть и недалеко. Габриэль задумчиво смотрел на лектора, вряд ли слушая его на самом деле. О чем он думал? Сэм не имел ни малейшего понятия. О чем думал сам Сэм? Почему эта тема все еще так запретна для него? Он изучал Габриэля, решив прояснить для себя раз и навсегда. Обычный парень, только вот обычным он не был. Все в нем – от невысокого роста до длинных и изящных пальцев казалось Сэму невероятным сочетанием, которого больше нет нигде. Все, что приходило в голову Сэму, казалось девчачьим. Как может он описать другого парня? Разве важно, насколько красивы глаза или еще что? Он просто силен как никто другой, силен внутренне так, что стоит ему продемонстрировать ее хоть раз, и Сэм пойдет за ним куда угодно. Этой силе он покорится.  
Габриэль поднял на него взгляд и усмехнулся. Сэм пожал плечами, не понимая, чем усмешку вызвал. Он склонился к учебнику, пытаясь прочесть хоть что-нибудь, но вместо этого снова и снова думал о том, что ело его изнутри – Дин, который, казалось бы, готов был спасать чужого парня и так наплевать на собственного брата. А что Дин мог ему сказать? Не забудь смазку? Тут Сэм резко покраснел, не представляя, откуда вообще может об этом знать.  
Он углом глаза посмотрел на Габриэля. Задумчиво покусывая ручку, он пытался что-то придумать, раскрыв свою одну тетрадь для всех предметов. Самый кончик ручки он обхватил губами, смотря в пространство – ничуть не смущаясь взглядов лектора, который отчаялся бороться с последними рядами, он натянул на уши огромные, собственноручно отремонтированные и заклеенные яркой лентой старые наушники и теперь в такт музыке едва заметно поднимал и опускал колено. Закрыв глаза, он чуть запрокинул голову и снова опустил, как будто ему трудно было усидеть на месте. Среди всего моря музыки он находил те, что заставляли по-настоящему жить иной жизнью, что он любил больше всего. Потому книги в его комнате сменялись с такой частотой, потому музыка дарила ощущение от иной жизни, поэтому на его спине были нарисованы крылья, потому он согласился проводить с Сэмом время. Было ли это соглашением?  
Габриэль стал ему другом. Тем другом, каких, кажется, можно увидеть только в старых диснеевских фильмах, которые они случайно посмотрели, с той единственной разницей, что знали друг друга только чуть больше недели. Другом, с которым он разделил ошибки и победу, с которым хранил тайну и с которым находил поддержку. Но все это было прозрачным – то же самое должно было происходить между теми, кто.. .кто любил друг друга. В чем была разница? Почему так много людей способны в нужный момент подойти под это описание, а в следующий уже нет – любовь должна держать дольше, чем один момент. Сколько бы они смогли жить так, не расставаясь, может быть, еще неделя, и это будет их предел. Но близкие друзья тоже остаются на жизнь, а не на момент. Чем различается друг и партнер? Сэм не мог представить, что все решало только возникшая страсть, желание овладеть друг другом, не мог понять, как инстинкт старше человека мог решать такое высокое понятие, как отношения. Должна была быть причина, которую он не видел, без которой он не мог понять, что происходит и кем приходится ему Габриэль.  
Габриэль выпрямился, снимая наушники на шею и потягиваясь. Он провел ладонью по шее и размял ее, склоняя голову к одному, а затем к другому плечу. Пальцы случайно задели шнурок, оплетающий шею, и Сэм неожиданно не нашел в себе сил отвести взгляд. Поддев шнурок, Габриэль неосознанно провел под ним по шее, как будто завязал слишком туго и теперь не мог привыкнуть к этому, развязал, подняв руки, и тут же завязал, но уже ниже, у самого основания шеи. По краю выступающей ключицы и натянуто над ямкой над грудиной – едва ли на самом деле вполовину так отвлекающе, как это было для Сэма. Трудно было найти ему слова, чтобы самому себе описать, что происходит, но момент объяснений был упущен – его уже заметили. Раскрыли. Специально для него Габриэль потянул вниз ворот свободной футболки, и оставалось только жалеть, что это футболка. Что это не рубашка, из которой можно было устроить целое впечатление.  
Что хуже всего, Сэм уже знал, каково это – прикасаться к его коже, воспринимая все окружающее слишком замедленно, но их обоих – слишком быстро. Еще хуже было Сэму осознавать, что он не отказался бы еще раз оказаться в этом странном взаимодействии, лишавшим всяких сомнений и вопросов. Оно просто было, и нельзя было задать к нему вопрос, попробовать остановить. Оно тянуло Сэма к Габриэлю, оно заставляло его сейчас мечтать, чтобы никто больше не заметил, насколько он покраснел, оно заставляло его изменить позу за столом, потому что он попросту был возбужден. Одними лишь на первый взгляд не несущими никакого намека движениями пальцев, напоминавшими ему то, что уже было. Первый раз, странный и незнакомый, медленный и обучающий, и второй, когда никакого шанса остановиться не было – он только желал оказаться еще ближе и снова и снова ощущать ответ, причину того, почему его тело реагирует совсем по-иному. Почему он реагирует так тогда, когда к нему прикасается Габриэль. Слишком запутано и одновременно так просто, отчего он не может окончательно признать это.  
«Дошло, зачем?».  
«Прямо так и накрыло».  
Габриэль усмехнулся и снова перебежал к нему на ряд, перечеркивая даже саму возможность справляться с этим новым знанием в одиночку. Он хотел убрать наушники в сумку, бог знает когда успев с утра их взять, но Сэм попросил их себе, отчаянно желая знать, что заставляло Габриэля испытывать насколько глубокое погружение только что. Звук полицейской сирены в тишине и утягивающий за собой новый ритм, и снова какой-то ночной клуб встает перед глазами, случайное знакомство в южном городе, обязательно южном, где так жарко, что жизнь идет ночами, случайный танец и громкое предупреждение, просьба уйти, пока это не случилось, притяжение, невообразимое, с первого взгляда, опасность, которую готов причинить тот, кто предупреждает. Он знает, что от него не уйти, каждую ночь он находит кого-то, кого влюбляет в себя – сколько разбитых сердец он оставил за собой? Столько он привлечет еще(7). Она завлекала, пусть казалась Сэму равнодушной и насмехающейся. Это была песня желания, и он едва ли понял, почему Габриэль слушал ее прямо сейчас. Не снимая наушников с предупреждением, звучащим в ушах, он смотрел на то, как Габриэль рисует в его тетради одному ему понятные наброски, несколькими линиями, но так похоже на самого Сэма. Сползающими с запястья браслетами водя по бумаге, он рисовал рядом с Сэмом себя. То, зачем он одевал их каждый день. То, что для Сэма оставалось загадкой, а для него было ясно.  
Сэм перевел взгляд с него на ряды пониже. На одном из них из самых последних групп несколько девушек переговаривались и смеялись, поглядывая на них. Не на них – на Габриэля. Взгляды, которые Сэм никогда не ловил на себе. Те, которые обычно бросали на его брата. Это была только его проблема, Габриэль ее не разделял – старше, пусть он и говорил, что ни с кем не был, он давно был из тех, кто вызывал желание и отвечал на него. Забавлялся, заставляя Сэма хотеть того, о чем он никогда не думал. Его интересовало только то, как Сэм реагировал – наверное, не отличаясь по силе ответного желания, но с таким удивлением и любопытством, что, вероятно, только этим мог удержать кого-то.  
Рисунок стал гораздо ярче. Рядом с Сэмом Габриэль нарисовал Дина, но на значительном расстоянии. Дин обнимал за талию темноволосого дорисованного только отчасти парня, похожего на Кастиэля, с каким-то выражением лица, Сэму незнакомым. Но, что гораздо более важно, рядом с самим нарисованным Сэмом, совсем рядом, стоял Габриэль, встающий на носочки и тянущийся за самим Сэмом, его целующим. Неужели это на самом деле выглядело так забавно – руки Сэма закрывали почти всю спину Габриэля, и сам он казался невероятно маленьким по сравнению с Гейбом.  
Смех с передних рядов звучал для него слишком громко, громче, чем должно быть. Он пытался поймать взгляд Габриэля, но тот продолжал рисовать, не обращая на Сэма никакого внимания.  
\- Знаешь, за то время, которое ты тут страдаешь, ты давно могла бы спросить и успокоиться, - Сэм не уверен, не послышалось ли это ему. – У него вообще-то мозгов нет, но это, конечно, дело твое, - и голоса замолкли под строгим взглядом лектора.  
\- Как ты думаешь, где Дин? – спросил Сэм у Габриэля, силясь прогнать ревность, мгновенно вспыхнувшую внутри него.  
\- Там же, где был бы ты, если бы ринулся защищать, - прост был ответ. Наконец Габриэль дорисовал и оттолкнул тетрадь, снимая наушники с шеи Сэма. Рисунок был разделен, каждый из братьев стоял на своей половине, а за спиной Сэма… За спиной Сэма были нарисованы ворота Стэнфорда. Он удивленно посмотрел то на рисунок, то на Габриэля, то снова на рисунок и хотел спросить, останавливая руки Габриэля, заставляя его оставить наушники на шее. Габриэль молча смотрел на него, опуская взгляд. Это был его способ сказать, что это не просто так? Чертова лекция, чертовы люди вокруг. Ему нужно прямо сейчас спросить, когда он может найти в себе силы спросить об этом.  
\- Гейб, - он сжал его руки так сильно, как только мог. Но у них до сих пор не получалось отвечать на произнесенные вслух вопросы. Сейчас слишком многие могли случайно посмотреть на них, даже то, как они сидели, касаясь только руками. Представить только – еще три года, и в университете, разве это не обещание и не объяснение? – Но это ведь не…  
\- Беркли не так далеко, как ты думаешь, - Габриэль все еще смотрел на свои руки, почему-то не решаясь смотреть на Сэма. – В одном штате, - добавил он, и Сэму больше не нужно было слов. Он прижался лбом ко лбу Габриэля, не решаясь сказать последнее, что разделяло их. Габриэль медленно выдохнул, убирая ладони с наушников на его шею, поглаживая под самыми кончиками волос.  
\- Перерыв, - громко объявили откуда-то снизу, и Габриэль немедленно поднялся на ноги, утягивая Сэма за собой. Подхватив сумки, они сбежали по лестнице к выходу. Девушка, что еще недавно обсуждала с подругой и набиралась смелости, только выбиралась из своего ряда, оказавшаяся невысокой блондинкой, окликнула Габриэля, но он ее не слышал. Сэм извиняюще посмотрел на нее и с восторгом – на все еще сцепленные руки. По коридорам колледжа, в закрытое сейчас на ремонт крыло, резко останавливаясь и отбрасывая сумку – и на этот раз Сэм даже не замечает, как его руки обнимают Габриэля. Вовремя выставив вперед руку, Сэм не позволил Габриэлю удариться спиной о стену, но и не был в силах контролировать резкие движения. Он отвечал на поцелуй, забыв обо всех вопросах, не позволяя Габриэлю отстраниться, прижимался губами к его губам, нарушал любой порядок обычного поцелуя. Не нужно было страсти, чтобы сводить Сэма с ума, не нужно было явного возбуждения, требующего разрядки. Сэмом правило смешение чувств, в котором была благодарность, неверие и оттого страстное желание попробовать – вдруг это на самом деле то. Габриэль смеялся, когда Сэм целовал его шею, не заботясь о том, насколько неловко получалось. Горячая кожа под его ладонями, изгиб спины с впадиной вдоль позвоночника, сильное и податливое в то же время тело, льнущее к нему.  
\- Гейб…мы… встречаемся? – все же спросил он, отрываясь от губ и целуя его подбородок. Слова прорывались сквозь поцелуи, которыми он изучал лицо Габриэля – его скулы, его щеки, его лоб. Всюду, где успевал поймать уворачивающегося Габриэля, удерживая его от холодной стены своими руками. Теперь это было не обязательство – иметь хоть какой-то опыт в поцелуях. Теперь это было его собственное желание.  
\- А ты как думаешь? – чуть протянув, когда Сэм ласкал ладонями его шею, заставляя поднимать голову, ответил он вопросом на вопрос, опуская руки на пояс Сэма.  
\- Гейб, - укоряюще, шепотом, у самой кожи, и Габриэль неожиданно коротко застонал, закрывая глаза.  
\- Нет, мы сейчас просто так целуемся, - фыркнул он, поднимая край рубашки Сэма и оставляя ладонь на его животе, прослеживая едва заметные линии проступающих мышц. – Какой мне будет подарок, когда ты вырастешь, - и Сэм обиженно укусил его за угол шеи, дорвавшись до нитей, так потрясающе возбуждающе контрастирующих с бледной кожей. Он скользнул языком под ними, натягивая нити, и провел так вокруг шеи, оттягивая затем их зубами. – Сэм, - и его имя прозвучало по-особенному требовательно, когда Габриэль притянул его к себе за воротник рубашки. Очередной поцелуй, увлекающий до безумия, заставляющий забыть о том, где сейчас его руки. Габриэль расстегивал его рубашку снизу, разводя полы и проводя по накачанному животу, с некоторым восхищением проводя по самому поясу джинсов.  
\- Скажи, - попросил его Сэм, отстраняясь на какую-то секунду. Его руки сжимали ткань его дурацких штанов, пока только на бедрах.  
\- Да, Сэм, мы встречаемся, и уже почти неделю, - и Сэм улыбнулся, в одно мгновение касаясь его губ, а в следующее уже углубляя поцелуй, твердо намереваясь вступить в игру языков, которую он так отчетливо хорошо помнил. Его руки соскользнули на ягодицы, грубым и резким движением приподнимая Габриэля. Тот усмехнулся, разрывая поцелуй, на прощание скользнув языком по его губам. – И это было приглашение, - уточнил он, нисколько не заботясь тем, что они еще в коридорах колледжа, пусть и в той части, куда редко заходили студенты. Приглашение, заставившее его попробовать еще раз то, что не удалось в классе биологии – он прижал своим телом Габриэля к стене, извиняясь за холод, не зная, поймет ли его Габриэль. Тот усмехнулся и повиновался его рукам, поднявшимся по бедрам к коленям, обвил руками его шею и снова скрестил ноги за его спиной, на этот раз дольше, чем на одно мгновение. Сэму было жарко, так жарко, что он был бы не против раздеться просто так, а не только для поддержания желания. Он стянул кофту с плеч Габриэля, оставляя ее натянутой на локтях, и прижался губами к его плечу, понимая, что прикосновения к волосам заставляют его так же волноваться, как и самого Габриэля. На этот раз возбуждение не заставило его краснеть, наоборот, оно требовало еще большей близости, и Сэм потянул за край дурацкой футболки, задирая ее к груди, не замечая, что Габриэль чуть опустился в его руках. И снова он вжимает Габриэля в стену, понимая, что между их животами больше нет никакой ткани, только кожа к коже. Его больше не занимают никакие мысли, только одна надежда на то, что это и есть те отношения – он хочет прикасаться к Габриэлю, несмотря на то, что его руки ни на секунду не отпускают его… его партнера. Он хочет обнимать его, хотя сейчас ближе больше некуда. Он хочет иметь возможность делать это тогда, когда захочет. Всегда. Очередной поцелуй оказался неожиданно гораздо сильнее, и Сэм замер, не понимая, что разрывает его изнутри. Он провел по волосам Габриэля, не зная, как еще выразить этот жар внутри – не потребности в разрядке, а потребности быть рядом.  
\- Молодые люди, - вкрадчивый голос подействовал на них как холодный душ. Сэм осторожно отпустил Габриэля, боясь оборачиваться. Оставив руки на его спине, он все же нашел в себе силы посмотреть через плечо на того, кто их застал. Темные глаза казались незнакомыми, но все остальное – очень даже. Тонкий шрам пересекал один глаз. Темные очки профессор Кроули держал в руках, смотря на них с усталым раздражением. Он поправил рукава пиджака и обратился к ним, избегая смотреть в глаза. – Не после сегодняшнего. Я не мать Тереза, спасать каждого.  
\- Как… Как Кастиэль? – спросил его Сэм, не чувствуя никакого страха перед ним. Наконец Кроули посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Справится как-нибудь, - бросил он, развернувшись. – Лучше… Лучше вы придете ко мне, чем будете выяснять отношения на лекциях. То, что случилось с утра – ему не должно быть повторения, - и лениво махнул рукой прежде, чем скрыться на лестнице.  
\- Я на первом свидании ни с кем не сплю, - и Сэм не смог сдержать смеха, застегивая рубашку. Лениво поцеловал его одними губами и отпустил, оставляя ладонь на плече. Хотел бы он иметь возможность не оборачиваться, прежде чем сделает это. Хотел целовать его в любой момент.  
Хотел называть его своим парнем, не думая, насколько это можно счесть ненормальностью.  
Потому что ненормальность… Она во всем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6) Kenny G - Sentimental  
> 7) Bruno Mars - Runaway baby


	4. Chapter 4

«This is where the chapter ends  
And new one now begins  
Time has come for letting go  
The hardest part is when you know  
All of these years  
When we were here  
Are ending  
But I'll always remember» .  
Сэм до последнего момента не знал, каким будет Габриэль, взявший в руки гитару. Он уговорил его на удивление быстро – когда сказал, что сейчас в общежитии никого нет, что все ушли на школьную вечеринку, отчаявшиеся в поиске подружек и парней – лучшего способа самоутвердиться. Габриэль посмотрел на него, сначала возражая, а затем соглашаясь. Он сел на пол, перехватывая гитару привычным жестом, пробегая руками по грифу, как будто проверяя. Пара аккордов, и он запел, так что и гитара отошла на второй план. Сэм не знал этой песни и слышал ее впервые, но был уверен – вряд ли оригинал покажется ему лучше. Габриэль рассказывал, едва ли пел в настоящем понимании слова, но слова ложились на тихую игру так, что было невозможно не слушать, не смотреть. Он смотрел на гитару, такую же старую, на первый взгляд лишь такую же обычную, как и остальные, но, приглядевшись, Сэм увидел миниатюрные линии в дереве вдоль всего корпуса, складывающиеся в какой-то рисунок. Может быть, именно Люцифер научил младшего брата играть. Может быть, эта песня для него. Кем был для Габриэля старший брат? Кем был Дин для него самого? Он смотрел на медиатор в руке Габриэля, быстро скользивший по струнам. Именно он, маленький прозрачный треугольник, держался на браслете меж двух крыльев. Если он был так важен Габриэлю, так же, как и гитара – почему он до сих пор не играл?  
«We have had the time of our lives  
And now the page is turned  
The stories we will write  
We have had the time of our lives  
And I will not forget the faces left behind  
It's hard to walk away from the best of days  
But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend  
In the time of our lives»(8)  
Габриэль смотрел куда-то в пространство, не нуждаясь в том, чтобы следить за руками. Если бы перед ним был микрофон и огромная аудитория, он бы смотрел поверх их голов, рассказывая не им – микрофону. Он не закрывал глаз и по-настоящему рассказывал – улыбаясь ушедшим воспоминаниям и пожимая плечами, встречая новое время. Но в какой-то момент он остановился и отложил ее в сторону. Вместе с этим остановившееся время пошло по-своему, и у Сэма создалось впечатление, что больше он такого Габриэля не увидит.  
\- Ты скучаешь по ним, - утверждающе заметил Сэм, садясь на пол напротив него. – Разве они живут так далеко, что ты не можешь позвонить им? – разобравшись со своими слишком длинными ногами – а что еще хуже, Сэм продолжал расти – он, наконец, сложил руки на лодыжках и подождал, пока Габриэль посмотрит на него раздраженным взглядом. Глупых вопросов он не прощал даже Сэму.  
\- Если бы все было так просто, я бы, наверное, не пел тут соловьем, - но против непрошибаемого добродушного выражения лица Сэма его раздражение не имело никаких сил. Он вздохнул и переборол себя, объясняя очевидное. – Когда они сказали, что уходят, неожиданно, после долгих месяцев борьбы, уходят вместе… Я был таким же ребенком, как Уриэль сейчас. Я просто сказал им, что больше не хочу видеть их никогда. Я не мог понять, почему Люци согласился. Я был готов идти за ним, чтобы вычеркнуть Майкла из нашей жизни, я готов был считать его кем угодно, но тут они сказали об этом. О том, что иногда так случается, что ненависть покрывает чувства более сильные. Я не стал слушать, - он отложил гитару, прощально проведя по искусно вырезанным линиям. – Не факт, что я не поступил бы точно так же, если бы вернулся во времени. Опыт – это ведь, в конце концов, знание о том, как надо поступать в ситуациях, которые больше никогда не повторятся. Если бы я вдруг оказался в тот же день тем, кем я был тогда… - он отмахнулся, растягиваясь на пледе и потягиваясь. Сэм, покраснев, перевел взгляд на плакаты – ему трудно было привыкнуть, что в честь конца пар Габриэль предпочитал снимать одежду, в которой был на лекциях. Пусть у него были на замену мягкие тренировочные штаны, светло-серые, никакой футболки он больше не надевал. – Нужно иметь храбрость, чтобы извиниться. И уверенность, что ты не поступишь так снова, не причинишь себе и другим боль, а этого обещать невозможно, - он запрокинул голову и попробовал дотянуться до сумки, которую оставил у края пледа. Плед казался тонким и не самым греющим, светлой клетки и стеганый по краям темно-коричневыми нитками, но стоило лечь на него, накрывшись свободной частью, и сон приходил сам собой. Вчера Сэм заснул посреди фильма именно так – на горе подушек, стащенных с кровати и притыренных у соседей, уехавших на уик-энд к родственникам, под пледом и с проигрывателем на коленях, одним глазом лениво разглядывая страницу касательно краткой биографии Линкольна. Габриэль подлез к нему под руку с карамельным мороженым, совершенно не волнуясь о том, что еще прошлым утром ходил вокруг Сэма кругами и ныл, как у него болит горло. Но Габриэль не был бы собой, если бы постоянно себе не противоречил. Вначале фильма он заявил, что больше всего здесь любит лысого уродца, а потом принял сторону эльфов и объяснил, что они надменные и пофигистичные. Под конец третьей части, которая плавно привела к вечеру субботы, Сэм задремал, усыпленный беспокойным теплом под боком и бормочущим голосом.  
Он опомнился, когда Габриэль щелкнул перед его носом пальцами. Спохватившись, пытался вспомнить, о чем он говорил, пока Сэм пребывал в воспоминаниях, но покраснел, осознав бесполезность. Он смотрел Габриэлю в глаза, но то и дело сбивался на слегка обветрившиеся губы – в пятницу они попытались под дождем проследить за Дином и Кастиэлем просто потому, что Сэм плохо переносил равнодушие брата. Он знал, что ему нужно было дать время, но уже невозможно было сказать, кто из них, в конце концов, друг о друге заботился. Ему нужно было просто понять, что с ним все хорошо, застать его где-нибудь возле машинного магазина и успокоиться. Совершенно случайно получилось на обратном пути пробежать по парку, срезая путь, и соскользнуть в овраг, откуда Габриэль пытался вытащить его почти десять минут, потом, плюнув, скатился за ним, безнадежно пачкая теплую кофту и предлагая пойти по ходу оврага. Смеясь, Сэм вытягивал его по скользкой земле, падая на спину на мокрую траву и часто моргая, до тех пор, пока Габриэль не оказался над ним, заслоняя от крупных и холодных капель. Он говорил что-то о шоу вроде «Остаться в живых», а Сэм, улыбаясь, прервал его на середине предложения, целуя его губы. Было что-то совершенно волшебное во власти, подобной этой – знать, что ты можешь, ты имеешь право сделать так, потому что ты больше не простой знакомый. Это ощущение отделенности от всех остальных – от усталых пассажиров автобуса, в котором они возвращались, совершенно мокрые и обнявшиеся, поздно вечером обратно в общежитие, от сокурсников, когда он уловил в перерыве, как потирает горло Габриэль, когда понял, что теперь есть что-то, что хранят только два человека. Он намотал упрямому Габриэлю свой шарф, проявляя чудеса ловкости и одновременно умудряясь не останавливаться рядом с ним слишком долго.  
Кроме этого, в нем все еще жил страх. Страх, что однажды его точно так же поставят перед всеми и объявят о том, кто он есть. Пусть он испытывал желание только по отношению к одному человеку, людям свойственно обобщать. Пусть он ни разу не заметил в себе ни одного интереса, разглядывая парней на потоке – от признанных красавцев до спрятавшихся за стеклами очков пловцов-ботаников, он не мог сказать, что с точки зрения остальных совершенно нормален. И пусть на какой-то миг там, в парке, ему показалось, что значение имеет только то, что скажет ему Габриэль в ответ, он все же отстранился от него, стоило им зайти в холл общежития и попросить ключи у строгой пожилой женщины в очках, которая носила необычное имя Нина и была грозой всех первокурсников. Иногда ему казалось, что Нина знает, как знает и Макс, как знали и девушки ниже рядами, как знали все, кто учился с ними в одном колледже. Представление об этом обнажало его перед таким количеством народу, противостоять которому он не мог. И поэтому он отступил на шаг назад, пропуская Габриэля к лифту, а сам побежал по лестнице, на их этаж, задыхаясь, но успевая за секунду до того, как он откроет дверь. Со стороны казалось, что Габриэль принимает это как должное, но извинение Сэма – отчаянное, слепое и доверчивое, когда он, едва закрылась дверь, обнял его за талию и прижал к себе, на какую-то секунду подался навстречу так, как будто нуждался в этом извинении не меньше.  
Они провели тот вечер на кровати, отогреваясь в одеяле и в руках друг друга. Изредка Сэм целовал его в лоб или в щеку, и Габриэль открывал глаза, не разрешая себе задремать. Они спорили о том, могли ли хоббиты эволюционно произойти от людей и в каких условиях вообще могли потребоваться такие мохнатые ноги, и хотя Сэм понятия не имел, какое это может иметь значение, он все равно спорил. В этом был свой интерес – если он угадывал с ответом, ему доставалась улыбка, если проигрывал, Габриэль хмурился и начинал ломать комедию с «уходи, дверь закрой», но это было смешно.  
Тогда ему удалось удержать свой взгляд на его лице, несмотря на то, что его тело давно вырвалось из-под контроля и постоянно реагировало на одного лишь Габриэля совершенно разными ощущениями – холодной волной по спине или же резким теплом в груди, совершенно несочетаемыми вместе с тем возбуждением, которого он так стыдился. Габриэль однажды, рассердившись, приложил к его лбу учебник физиологии, который читал чисто из интереса, но Сэм ничего не мог с этим поделать. Стоило поцелуям стать серьезнее, а рукам смелее, и он в последний момент сбегал, благодаря кого только можно за то, что душевые рядом, и в столь поздний час там никого не бывает. Возвращаясь, он испытывал еще больший стыд, но Габриэль обычно с невозмутимым видом занимался чем-нибудь совершенно отвлеченным – или читал, или принимался рисовать, не обращая на вернувшегося Сэма никакого внимания. Пристыженный, Сэм некоторое время молчал и пытался заниматься, но все же не мог и с извиняющимся видом садился рядом с Габриэлем, обнимая его со спины. Он не хотел, чтобы Габриэль думал… просто думал об этом. Достаточно было бессонных ночей, когда он смотрел в потолок и искал ответ на свое поведение. Совсем скоро ему должно было стукнуть семнадцать, и пусть Дин был для него не во всем примером, он не хотел бы уступить ему в первом разе.  
\- Еще чуть-чуть, и я начну думать, что тебя похитили инопланетяне, а тело забыли, - он поерзал на пледе, являя собой самую глубокую скуку, какую только можно. – Я иногда думаю, что инопланетяне похищают только сумасшедших. Ну, знаешь, тех, которые в них поверят. Вот так похитят познакомиться, а там гомофоб какой вроде нашего футболиста – ни мозгов пожрать, ни удовольствия эстетического от полученной информации, все ненависть к собратьям своим, - Сэм старался сосредоточиться на его словах, но Габриэль как будто бы специально сбивал его внимание. Все дело было в том, что на этот раз даже штаны он одел ровно так, чтобы ни на секунду не переставать напоминать Сэму о том, чего не хватает в их отношениях. Мягкая ткань пояса была совершенно не стянута завязками, и оттого пояс сполз буквально на пару сантиметров ниже, чем должен был бы. В этом, может быть, не было совершенно ничего преступного, но Сэму было трудно не смотреть на выступающие края тазовых костей, особенно проступающие именно в этом положении. Они отделяли то, что он уже привык видеть, от того, что хотел бы исследовать, но вряд ли решился бы. – Я бы напугал его инопланетяниным-геем, - он закрыл глаза, представляя, и Сэм воровато оглядел его – от покрасневшей шеи, которую он растирал вчера, до живота и вновь к поясу, открывающему бледную кожу с одного бока. – Сэм, я все вижу, - фыркнул он, сгибая ноги в коленях и открывая глаза – смотря прямо на Сэма, ловя его на месте преступления. – Иди сюда, - он потянул Сэма за руку на себя, обнимая за шею и прижимаясь губами к шее. Почти лениво он коснулся выступающего кадыка и под подбородком, едва слышным шепотом поощряя прикосновения к своим волосам. Сэм забрал назад его челку, проведя по лбу, и улыбнулся – он так привык к играющей в комнате музыке, что не понял сначала, почему Габриэль потребовал внимания именно в этот момент. Он усмехнулся и ответил на поцелуй, руками проводя по его спине – чередование поцелуев и ласкающих прикосновений совпало с ритмом тихой мелодии, пробегая касаниями по коже ровно с ускоряющимся темпом, целовать еще быстрее и глубже, пока пульс не совпал с отсчитывающими такты ударами, сопровождающим рассказом без признаков напева – и пусть в песне говорилось не о том желании, Сэм чувствовал именно его. Подчиненное чужим правилам объятие и совершенно новые, быстрые поцелуи, беспорядочные относительно чужой кожи – ускоряло бег крови до тех пор, пока Габриэль не прошептал именно это слово – desire(9) – ровно в тот же момент, в котором оно прозвучало с песней.  
Возможно, Сэм испытывал только часть того единения, которое так отличало Габриэля от остальных. Для него выбранные песни были большим – они брали над ним верх. И сейчас он словно бы нашел в ней то, чего до сих пор Сэм не видел. Он нашел в ней свое собственное желание – Сэм оказался на спине, удерживаемый на месте не только весом Габриэля, но и его неожиданно сильной хваткой на собственных запястьях. Он удивленно выдохнул, не узнавая Габриэля – не признавая его поцелуев, слишком резких и порой причиняющих боль, но все таких же умелых. Как будто каждое его прикосновение имело цель, с какой Сэм до сих пор не был знаком. Это не было показным, как для Дина, когда Габриэль провел языком по его ключице, ладонью задирая футболку. Это не было успокаивающим и отвлекающим жестом, когда он изучал кончиками пальцев его живот, за ними едва касаясь губами, он спускался к поясу джинс. Следом звучала какая-то громкая песня, которую Сэм воспринимал не иначе, как усиливающий шум крови звук, который скрывал некоторое время его панику. Он был возбужден, и это было невозможно скрыть, тем более что ответное желание было так же сильно. На какой-то момент Габриэль опустился на его бедра, и даже двойной слой ткани не скрыл его возбуждения.  
В тот момент Габриэль был другим – непривычно взрослее и снова опытнее, с проступившими чертами лица, гораздо резче, чем у Сэма благодаря возрасту, с едва ли нежными движениями и совершенно незнакомым огнем в глазах. Он сидел на бедрах Сэма, оглядывая комнату в поисках пульта от проигрывателя, и все это время Сэм потратил на то, чтобы изучить его в который раз – он был чаще всего таким же неуверенным, как Сэм, подстраивался под него, но в тот момент что-то послужило для него сигналом, но сейчас он снова был другим. Как будто в нем постоянно было сразу несколько Габриэлей, от властного и уверенного до погруженного в себя флегматика, и Сэм не мог сказать, уставал ли он от этого или только предвкушал каждого нового. Этот Габриэль казался ему совершенным – тем, кому не нужно думать о несовершенстве своего тела, недостатке опыта, о сомнениях в ответе и общей концепции надобности, он просто брал то, что хотел. И, черт возьми, если Сэм не был готов ему это отдать. Что угодно. Светлые волосы падали на лицо, изменяя привычные черты и делая его еще старше, а некоторая отстраненность только добавляла уверенности в том, что он на своем месте. В отличие от Сэма.  
Он привык к мысли, что однажды ему все же придется решиться на новую близость, иначе он просто умрет от постоянного возбуждения – формирующееся тело требовало ответа сильнее, чем разум своих ответов. Тело горело и не хотело слушать разум, оно хотело отдаться его рукам, не желая даже разрешать анализировать. Оно требовало прикосновений, и Сэм нетерпеливо ерзал под Габриэлем. Он не слышал мыслей, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы и требуя поцелуя, не замечал растущей паники, незаметной на фоне того, как екнуло сердце, стоило Габриэлю понимающе усмехнуться. В нем словно бы сражалась потребность с невозможностью, и он слепо доверял только Габриэлю, одной рукой приподнимающему его за талию к себе, к собственной обнаженной груди. Полупоцелуи-полуукусы, которыми Габриэль покрывал его шею, отвлекли его от того, что заставило панику пробиться вперед несколькими секундами спустя – ладонь Габриэля накрыла его ширинку. Помедлив, он отпустил собачку молнии и провел по члену сквозь грубую ткань джинс, ловя каждый выдох Сэма губами. Не в состоянии отвести взгляд, Сэм покраснел, осознав, что неосознанно вцепился руками в его плечи. Ему казалось, что больше он не смог бы выдержать – ему достаточно было того, что желание, связанное с ним, сделало с Габриэлем. Его удерживал призрак страха, не отпускающий его с первого прикосновения. С каждым новым объятием Сэм упорно заходил все дальше и дальше, сражаясь с ним, но сейчас он остался со страхом наедине.  
Он боялся, что этот раз будет единственным и последним.  
Как только осознание этого страха захватило его мысли, он похолодел, уже не понимая, куда уходит весь его жар. Не так. Он хотел бы не так. Он даже не был уверен, как именно он хочет, но при мысли о том, что эта грань обычно решающая, он понял, насколько не хочет переходить ее, несмотря на отчаянное физическое влечение. Он отстранился, и Габриэль поднял руки, не понимая, что происходит. Сэма хватило только на короткое «Извини», когда он рывком поднялся на ноги и выбежал из комнаты, все еще не в состоянии привести в порядок дыхание. Одернув футболку и откладывая споры с самим собой, он решительно направился к лестнице – он больше так не мог.  
***  
Дойдя до предполагаемо нужного кабинета, Сэм заметно успокоился. Он уже думал о том, как будет объяснять это Габриэлю, но каждое новое предложение заставляло его чувствовать себя глупо – «Извини, я точно не знаю, почему все зависят от секса?». «Прости, но что будет, если я не такой?». Ну и, наконец, самое идиотское: «Просто отношения моего брата не заходили дальше первого раза, и я слишком похож на него?». Последнее было особенно невыносимо, и Сэм, разозлившись на самого себя, громко постучал.  
\- Можно и нежнее, - английский акцент профессора Кроули звучал еще незнакомо. До сих пор Сэму не приходилось пересекаться с ним. Профессор сидел на крутящемся кресле возле доски, закинув длинные ноги на стол рядом с клавиатурой и со скучающим видом слушал, что ему говорят из динамика мобильника, лениво крутясь туда-сюда. Сэм неуверенно замер на пороге, не понимая, заметили ли вообще его присутствие. – И ты думаешь, что она согласится на первом свидании? – прижав трубку к плечу ухом, Кроули махнул ему на стул перед своим столом на возвышении в самом начале просторной аудитории. – Я думаю, нет, и если я выигрываю, ты ведешь меня в ресторан, - он показал Сэму жестом подождать, поправляя темные очки. – Почему обязательно завтра, в любой другой день… Ты ее и на пятницу пригласил? Слишком? Что ты, всего лишь складывается ощущение, что тебе нужна жена. Послушай… - он подождал, чуть опустив голову. – Не то, чтобы я настаивал, но ты мог бы сказать мне о своем решении. Я мог бы хотя бы вежливо познакомиться… Почему нет? Я не стану просить ее… Черт возьми! – и он швырнул трубку об стену, за какую-то секунду взрываясь гневом и тут же приходя в себя.  
Сэм вздрогнул, порываясь уйти, но что-то в поникших плечах профессора подсказало ему, что сейчас не лучший момент. Он сложил руки на коленях, смотря на его черный пиджак.  
\- Что ты хотел, - он запнулся, сканируя Сэма через темные стекла очков, - Винчестер?  
\- Вы сказали, к вам… - он покраснел, уже понимая, насколько глупой была идея прийти сюда. Ему больше некуда было идти, а сказать об этом Габриэлю он не мог. Он знал, что неправ, но знания против страха ничто. Он проиграл свою битву только что, позорно сбежав, и теперь воспоминание об этом приятно и слегка возбуждающе волновало сознание, и казалось, что сейчас он мог бы продолжить. Только это лишь иллюзия. На самом деле это повторялось бы вновь и вновь. – Какой был ваш первый раз? – выпалил он, не представляя, могут ли щеки гореть еще сильнее.  
Кроули удивленно поднял брови, помедлив, а затем придвинул стул и сел напротив Сэма, снимая очки и переплетая пальцы под подбородком. Его темные глаза не выражали абсолютно никакого осуждения или насмешки, и Сэм расслабился, хотя все еще не знал, правильно ли поступил, придя сюда.  
\- Меня за такое могли бы и выгнать, - вкрадчиво произнес он, но не успел Сэм поспешно извиниться и выйти, как он продолжил, - но будем считать это разновидностью обучения. Мне было двадцать один, ему сорок семь. Я только начал преподавать и отчаянно хотел стать частью коллектива сразу же, был пьян до последней стадии, - он рассказывал так, словно это случилось не с ним. – Но ты уже знаешь, о ком я, - и Сэм не то кивнул, не то мотнул головой поспешно, проклиная всезнайство Габриэля.  
\- Сколько же вам сейчас? – и Кроули нехорошо усмехнулся.  
\- А сколько бы ты мне дал?  
\- Сорок?  
\- Двадцать семь, - на этом Кроули еще сильнее развеселился, наблюдая смущение на лице Винчестера, неловкость, неоновой вывеской светившуюся в выражении его лица. - Стали бы меня уважать в двадцать семь такие, как вы, - и он покрутил в руках очки. Сэм, поборов смущение, пригляделся – профессор и в самом деле был еще молод, с несколькими морщинами вокруг темных глаз, с резкими скулами и высоким лбом, очерченным растрепанными короткими черными волосами. – Каким он был? Я не знаю. Каждый раз как первый.  
\- А до тех пор вы были…  
\- Нормальным? Я и сейчас нормален, - на этом усмешка Кроули угасла, сделав его снова убийственно-серьезным и пугающим.  
\- А Джуди, она?  
\- В жизни не все так прекрасно, Винчестер, и не каждый в состоянии принять себя и свою жизнь до конца. Высшим проявлением… - он замялся, - чувств будет способность подстроить себя несмотря ни на что. Нельзя узнать, кто стоит того, а кто нет, как нельзя предсказать, кто должен подстраиваться. Это способность жертвовать. Это всегда доверие. Его нельзя накопить и нельзя включить, предсказать или оценить. Это прыжок с парашютом – или ты умрешь, и останешься жить с незабываемыми ощущениями, оставшимися в памяти.  
\- Но как узнать, когда я буду к этому готов? – Сэм неосознанно сжал руками колени, не представляя, о чем профессор Кроули говорит. Разве он не доверяет Габриэлю? Больше, чем себе.  
\- Да никак, если бы для этого существовали тесты, люди были бы счастливее и несчастливее одновременно. Это только твой выбор и твоя свобода, - непонимание Сэма раздражало Кроули, и у Сэма мелькнула мысль, что в следующем семестре ему придется тяжело на его предмете. – Если ты уже доверил ему часть своей жизни, эту тайну, и он ее понял – то настоящее ты доверить сможешь. А будущее доверяют только оптимисты и романтики.  
\- Но если мы ошиблись, как начать заново? – Сэм упрямо смотрел ему в глаза, стараясь выдержать взгляд. Наконец, Кроули сдался, и в выражении его лица даже промелькнул намек на мягкость.  
\- Вы уже начали, - Сэм помотал отчаянно головой, и Кроули едва ли не зашипел от неспособности Винчестера его понять. – Начало не там, где ты своей пустой головой думаешь! У этого вообще нет начала, как нет конца. «Первый раз» - это условность, он может быть физически позже первого раза доверия, это не более чем очередной этап, не важнее и не слабее предыдущих. Начало не там, - и Сэм свел колени вместе, покраснев снова, и Кроули указал пальцем на его голову. – Там. В основе не физиология, иначе она бы обязательно вызвала привыкание, как вызывает всякое воздействие на организм, кроме боли. В основе только то, как далеко ты хочешь почувствовать человека, узнать дальше. «Первый раз» - он не разовый. Ни один раз не будет похож на другой. Никому никогда не удавалось узнать человека до конца – на то, черт возьми, он другой. Но открывая каждый раз, приближаясь к новой отметке, особенно учитывая встречное желание узнать – и это соревнование, которое известно только двоим. Оно не будет одинаковым никогда.  
Сэм молча слушал его, не позволяя себе думать над словами – он запоминал их, понимая неосознанно, что это было его главной проблемой. И хотя он не смог ее сформулировать, он был уверен – в таком виде оно звучит гораздо правильнее и взрослее. Хотя Сэм мог бы возражать дальше – отношений между настолько молодыми парнями не может быть, только любопытство, но вовремя оборвал себя, вспоминая теорию о множестве Габриэлей. Стоило ему представить образ, от хозяина которого он не мог отойти последние недели не потому, что поцелуи были по-настоящему увлекательны, но и потому, что это было чем-то сильнее, чем техника взаимодействия. Он кивнул Кроули, не зная, как сказать за это спасибо, и поднялся на ноги, направляясь к двери.  
\- Он все равно приходит каждый раз после, - и Сэм улыбнулся, закрывая дверь. Может быть, он все еще может повзрослеть.  
***  
\- Нет, - Сэм не смог открыть дверь, даже попытавшись. С другой стороны ее крепко держали. – Я не могу, Сэм. Сколько мне придется ждать? Я мог бы, но ты сам просишь об этом. И я не могу остановиться.  
\- Я не… Сейчас все нормально, - постарался как можно убедительнее сказать он, не особенно громко, впрочем. Стоять в коридоре, прижавшись к не своей двери, было крайне опасно. У него были секунды, прежде чем кто-нибудь выйдет или войдет на этаж.  
\- Погулял и полегчало? Что ж ты раньше гулять не ходил? – ворчливо и раздраженно. Сэм вздохнул – против этого ему нечего было противопоставить. Он не смог найти к этому подход. И он улыбнулся, ловя себя на любопытстве – как побороть задетую гордость Габриэля? Он помолчал, прислонившись к двери спиной. Сдерживать улыбку у него получилось плохо. – Ты там живой? Или отравился, как Джульетта? – ворчание стало громче, и дверь приоткрылась на одну десятую, являя любопытный нос. – Не пущу и даже не проси, - и ворчание стало совсем уж профилактическим, когда Сэм, изловчившись, чмокнул его в этот самый нос. Габриэль фыркнул, захлопнув дверь. На это Сэм как-то совсем не рассчитывал – он снова постучал, чувствуя себя безнадежным идиотом. Но она неожиданно распахнулась, и Сэм едва ли успел моргнуть, будучи втянутым в совершенно темную комнату с единственным светом фонаря, пробивавшимся сквозь занавески. Серое небо за окном тоже давало немного света, но только для того, чтобы различить силуэт.  
\- Что…? – собирался спросить Сэм, но Габриэль прижал его к стене, безошибочно находя его губы. Руки Сэма он перехватил вместе, не позволяя им даже шевельнуть. Едва скользнув языком по его губам, он вновь поднял футболку, повторяя то же самое, давая ему второй шанс. Но вместо того Габриэля, который был уверен в своем опыте и в результате, этот изучал его с настоящим научным любопытством, направленным на любое сопротивление упрямству Сэма. Только он не думал сопротивляться – его руки путались в светлых волосах, проводили по плечам. И хотя страх все еще никуда не исчез, он думал только о том, что хотел бы узнать, в действительности ли так интересен Габриэлю. Он думал об этом даже тогда, когда Габриэль опустился перед ним на колени, проведя по бедрам, скрытым джинсами. Он думал… Он не думал. Не размениваясь на работу рук, Габриэль, едва стянув джинсы вместе с бельем, прикоснулся губами к головке возбужденного члена. Сэм хотел в тот же момент возразить, в момент, когда он еще был способен говорить – но возбуждение было слишком велико. Слишком долго он запрещал себе получать того, чего хотел. Он схватился за ручку двери, стоило Габриэлю провести по стволу языком, и на всякий случай второй рукой за стену, когда язык коснулся основания.  
\- Зачем? – только и хватило его, когда он был занят попытками пресечь ответные движения бедер.  
Габриэль усмехнулся и поднялся, заставив Сэма пожалеть. Но поднялся он лишь на мгновение, достаточное, чтобы провести обратно по стволу к головке рукой и прошептать:  
\- Sic volo (Так я хочу), - и его шепот совпал с шумным выдохом Сэма, все еще не понимающим. Латинские слова незнакомым акцентом ярким проблеском остались в его сознании, и он закрыл глаза, не понимая, почему ему хочется услышать их снова. - Sic jubeo (Так я велю), - и Сэм выгнулся навстречу медленно ласкающей его руке, щекой прижимаясь к щеке Габриэля, чей горячий шепот заставлял стать слова реальными. - Sit pro ratione voluntas (И пусть доводом будет моя воля),- эти слова звучали гораздо тише, так что Сэму пришлось задержать дыхание. Частый стук сердца не позволил ему сосредоточиться. Он ждал, надеясь услышать еще слова, значения которых не понимал, но их интонацию, их смысл отдавался горячей волной вниз внутри живота. Он так и стоял с закрытыми глазами. Потому губы, сомкнувшиеся вокруг его члена, стали для него совершенной неожиданностью.  
\- Гейб, - пораженно выдохнул он, ругая себя за неспособность реагировать согласно ситуации, но черт, если бы он вообще знал, как на это реагировать. Ему хотелось еще больше, хотя мгновение назад этого было уже слишком много. Горячий язык скользил вместе с губами то по одной, то по другой стороне. И хотя до конца Габриэль доходить не стал, накрывая основание ладонью, это все равно было слишком. Слова заклинанием звучали в его мыслях снова и снова, голосом, который он любил, произнесенные тем, кем он восхищался. Если бы он мог видеть, он не продержался бы и этого времени. Он прижимался спиной к холодной стене, стараясь, как мог задержать дыхание и выровнять его, но каждое решение пресекалось волной угасающего и мимолетного наслаждения, которое хотелось продлить. Это заставляло его подаваться вперед, пусть сильные руки останавливали его на половине пути, не позволяя входить глубоко. На какой-то момент Сэму показалось, что он может продержаться дольше, будто он нашел тот момент, когда он мог оставаться на грани, и в этот момент неожиданная разрядка. Он не думал даже о том, что не успел предупредить Габриэля. Легкость сменяла каждую напряженную мышцу, столь стремительно, что он начинал дрожать, температура падала, и он смог открыть глаза лишь спустя несколько минут, ощущая на коже прохладный пот.  
\- Извини, - успел сказать он усмехнувшемуся Габриэлю, но глубокий поцелуй, к которому он не был готов, показал ему бессмысленность извинения – Габриэль хотел, чтобы это произошло так. Он провел языком по небу Сэма, притягивая к себе – будучи меньше ростом – все же властно. Сэм зачарованно повторял языком предложенный путь, ощущая неизвестный ему привкус. Габриэль отстранился, не замечая, что Сэм тянется за ним, и хотел отойти. Но страх давно сменился эйфорией. Теперь это было даже естественно.  
Он никогда не прикасался к нему так. В действительности интересуясь только его ответом.  
\- Называй? – предложил он, прикасаясь губами к губам и руками притягивая его за поясницу к себе.  
\- Labia, - непонимающе отозвался Габриэль, облизнув губы и задев кончиком языка нижнюю губу Сэма. – Lingua, - наконец улыбнулся он, осознав, что именно важно для Сэма. Сэм прижался носом к его шее, не требуя ответа, и так спустился к основанию шеи, скользнув языком в проступившую ямку над грудиной. – Fossa jugularis, - фыркнул он, медленно проводя по волосам Сэма. – Я согласен сдавать экзамен так, - шепнул он Сэму, прикусив губу тогда, когда Сэм слегка прикусил кожу над ключицей. – Clavicula, - тем не менее ответил он, сбиваясь с нормального дыхания. Он уже знал, что на этот раз это могло бы зайти дальше. Сэм прошел языком между проступившими ребрами и поцелуями наискосок к низу живота. Он замер, коснувшись мягкого пояса его штанов. – Это совсем необязательно, Сэм, - предупредил его шепотом Габриэль, но Сэм боялся не этого. Он прижался губами к горячему стволу сквозь ткань, неуверенный, будет ли это вообще похоже на прикосновение, но резко сжавшие его волосы руки послужили тому доказательством. Но пусть даже он смог бы повторить, то, что еще помнил из движений Габриэля, он все еще не был уверен, что оно будет того стоить. Он поднялся, ловя улыбку Габриэля поцелуем и ладонью скользнул под пояс, где не встретил более никакой ткани. Он удивленно бросил взгляд в полумраке на Габриэля, но тот только скрывал улыбку, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках и еще одну, не такую заметную, на подбородке. Он провел по стволу, перехватывая его у основания, и улыбка Габриэля исчезла. Он замер, чуть приоткрыв губы. С каждым новым движением, все с большей уверенностью, Габриэль все больше забывал, что Сэм наблюдает за ним. Он запрокинул голову, как совсем недавно Сэм, только на этот раз контуры напряженных мышц шеи можно было проследить языком, целуя кадык, все ускоряя движения. Он чередовал поцелуи с прикосновениями до тех пор, пока не добился тихого стона – лучшего, что он вообще слышал в своей жизни. Он даже не успел услышать второй, как Габриэль прогнулся в его руках и прошептал его имя, все еще закрыв глаза.  
\- И кому я должен сказать спасибо? – поинтересовался он чуть позже, лениво развалившись на кровати и облизывая пересохшие губы.  
\- Думаю, ты не захочешь этого знать, - и Сэм успешно переполз через него на свою сторону кровати.  
***  
В большой перерыв в огромной столовой колледжа всегда толпилось много народу. Здесь были и преподаватели, свободные от студентов на сорок минут, и сами студенты, шумевшие, как только могли, был и рабочий персонал, забежавший перекусить. Огромное количество столов и стульев, между которыми было трудно пробираться, и требовалась, пожалуй, акробатика, чтобы с полным подносом дойти до места, которое тебе заняли. На дальней стене работал телевизор, прокручивая кино, но звук был слишком слабым. Здесь сидели с переносными проигрывателями и ноутбуками, книгами и просто так, здесь ругались и мирились, обсуждали и встречались после контрольных, бурно обсуждая предыдущую сдачу. Все группы смешались здесь друг с другом, курсы было не отличить. В какой-то степени столовая объединяла совершенно разных людей – увидев обложку любимой книги, третьекурсник садился к первокурснику, а второкурсники, увидев фильм на экране, тут же сбегались вместе, даже если до этого ни разу не разговаривали. Сэм, улыбнувшись любившей его раздатчице, оглядел столы – ему потребовалось не меньше минуты, прежде чем он заметил светлую макушку, растрепанную большими наушниками.  
\- Как дела? – спросил он самое простое, что пришло в голову, опуская свой поднос на стол и снимая сумку, висевшую через плечо. Габриэль поднял на него задумчивый взгляд, как будто даже не понял, кто к нему обратился, а потом узнал – это было заметно по потеплевшему взгляду.  
\- Ты знал, что во время Второй Мировой французы с немцами в футбол на фронте играли? – Сэм удивленно вскинул брови. – Первое занятие у Сингера, - отмахнулся Габриэль, крутя карандаш поочередно вокруг каждого пальца. – Записывать бесполезно, не успеваешь, слушать интересно, но сдать, похоже, нереально.  
\- Он на практике читает лекции? – уточнил Сэм, придвигая к себе тарелку. Светловолосая внушительных габаритов женщина с сеточкой на голове внимательно наблюдала за ним над головами студентов, благо ростом была с самого Сэма, и он, покраснев, тут же схватил первый ломтик картошки. – По-моему, она кормит меня на убой.  
\- Кто? – Габриэль лениво обернулся, но потерял интерес и лег на стол, положив подбородок на руки. – Мне скучно.  
\- Ты не устраивал все это время никаких приколов, - заметил Сэм, запивая картошку соком. В конце концов, в столовой кормили достаточно вкусно, пусть сегодня был день традиционной американской еды. – Это из-за меня? – с некоторой степенью неуверенности рискнул спросить он, наблюдая, как рука Габриэля подбирается к его тарелке. – Почему ты себе не взял?  
\- Не хочу, - помотал головой Габриэль, но ломтик свистнул, погрузив его в кетчуп. – Так вообще вкуснее. Нет, не устраивал, и да, из-за тебя, но ты все равно бы не заметил, даже если бы я выставил идиотами весь колледж, - Сэм пожал плечами, признавая этот факт. Он был поглощен только бесконечными отработками у Захарии – боже, как он ненавидел оставаться в пустом классе после занятий, вынужденный выносить липкий взгляд жабообразного мужчины с его выпуклыми глазами и вторым подбородком, слушая всю ту ересь, что он нес, и вечерами с Габриэлем, ночами – мыслями о том, что происходит с его братом. Сэм не общался с ним бог знает сколько времени, заходя в их комнату только тогда, когда Дина не было, но вместе с тем у него было иррациональное ощущение, что у них все в порядке. – Посмотри, кто пришел, - и он кивнул в сторону входа. Дин, оглядывая столовую, обернулся к Кастиэлю, и спросил у него что-то. Тот улыбнулся одними уголками губ и пожал плечами, после чего они разошлись – один к очереди, другой в поисках свободного столика.  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с ним, - осознал Сэм, собираясь встать, но Габриэль поймал его за руку и удержал. – Или ты расскажешь мне, зачем все это было?  
\- Я надеялся, что ты однажды поймешь, - и Сэм посмотрел на Кастиэля – по нему нельзя было сказать, что он подвергся какому-либо насилию, наоборот, он читал книгу за свободным столом, книгу в сплошной черной обложке с торчащей закладкой. На его лице не было даже следов от синяков, разве что, если приглядеться, его руки едва заметно дрожали, а сам он неосознанно напрягался, стоило пройти кому-то мимо. Тем не менее, когда Дин, чудом миновав очередь, поставил перед ним поднос, идентичный своему, Кастиэль улыбнулся и как-то разом расслабился, откладывая книгу в сторону. – Изначально это очень просто. Признавшись… В том, что ты со мной, ты поставил себя не только против него, но и против большинства сидящих здесь. Но он не может перестать… я не уверен, что правильно скажу, но он по большей части повторяет за тобой, чтобы если что, подстраховать, потому что такая уж у него роль старшего брата, - Сэм покачал головой, украдкой наблюдая за братом – тот увлеченно рассказывал молчащему Кастиэлю о чем-то, улыбаясь знаменитой диновской ухмылкой. – Ну, что-то же толкнуло его немедленно пойти и противопоставить себя всем, защищая открытого гея, - уточнил Габриэль, широко и раздражающе улыбаясь Дину, когда он их заметил. Тот поморщился и перевел взгляд обратно на Кастиэля, замолкая.  
\- И что я должен понять из этого?  
\- Ты же хотел подставить Захарию. Для этого тебе понадобится тот, кто сможет заставить его это сделать, - и Сэм проследил за его взглядом, которым он наградил Кастиэля – невысокого хрупкого парня, в отличие от Габриэля совершенно не выглядящего как человек, способный держать удар. Он одевался просто – в однотонную рубашку и черные штаны от костюма, завязывал галстук даже тогда, когда надевал рубашку с коротким рукавом, как будто официальная одежда не выделяла его еще сильнее. – Кто даже не подозревает, насколько привлекает, будучи счастливым и влюбленным, - Сэм нахмурился, не понимая, о чем он говорит. Но тут Кастиэль поднял взгляд на Дина и снова улыбнулся, слушая то, что тот вдохновленно рассказывал, а затем и засмеялся. Он выглядел как-то по-особенному уверенно в тот момент, что не могло не раздражать окружающих – каждый после той сцены знал, кто такой Кастиэль, пусть без имени, пусть только по запоминающейся внешности. И теперь он так радостно смеялся, что этим бросал вызов. – Как только человек принадлежит кому-то, другой, которому он был симпатичен только слегка, моментально решает отбить, потому что это власть, это соревнование, которое заставляет симпатию одевать маску любви, - Сэм собирался сказать ему, что это даже звучит глупо, но потом отвлекся, когда Габриэль взял его за руку. – Улыбнешься мне? – и Сэм непонимающе уставился на него. – А то укушу, - и Сэм против воли улыбнулся тому, с каким характерным выражением лица Габриэль это сказал. – На тебя смотрит около семи человек в пределах моего поля зрения, - сообщил ему Габриэль, все еще держа Сэма за руку. – Хотя это, конечно, действовало бы сильнее, узнай они, что мы не друзья, - ужас, который испытал бы Сэм несколько дней назад, сменился простым выражением нежелания чего-то делать, и этого Габриэль совершенно точно не ожидал. Он лег обратно на руки, изучая его снизу вверх. – Я забыл, о чем говорил, - признался он и снова потянулся за картошкой. Сэм шлепнул его по руке, но обиженного выражения лица не стерпел и протянул ему сам. Габриэль открыл рот, требуя положить так, и Сэм, покраснев, сделал, как он хотел. Губами Габриэль коснулся его пальцев, заставляя Сэма оглядываться – не заметил ли кто. Но все вокруг были заняты только друг другом, и он выдохнул, понимая, что одно простое прикосновение вместе со страхом быть замеченными сыграло с ним злую шутку.  
\- Я просто говорю о том, что нет цели желаннее, чем та, что уже влюблена, - и Сэм обернулся на Захарию, чинно восседавшего за крайним у окна столиком. Казалось, что он не обращает ни на кого внимания, но стоило понаблюдать за ним несколько минут, и становилось заметно, как его взгляд то и дело сбивается в их сторону. В сторону Кастиэля.  
\- Он не станет делать то, что поставит его под угрозу, - возразил Сэм. Габриэль сполз по стулу, задевая его колени своими.  
\- Нет, только если жертва сама об этом не попросит, - и громкий крик у входа в столовую прервал беседу. Они посмотрели на встающих студентов, преподаватели бросились на крик – какая-то взъерошенная бледная девушка с невзрачной внешностью, сбиваясь, говорила что-то профессору Кроули, который шел прямо перед ней в столовую вместе с Сингером. Они переглянулись и попросили о чем-то Захарию, на что тот поморщился. Но они уже покинули столовую. Взволнованную девушку посадили за освободившийся стол, мгновенно столпившись вокруг нее.  
\- Может, узнать, что случилось? – Сэм собирался снова встать из-за стола, и снова Габриэль остановил его. – Тебе неинтересно? – недоверчиво спросил он. Из-за этого вопроса он не заметил, как к их столу подошла темнокожая девушка.  
\- О, так ты все же приручил этого дикого зверька, - Кали смерила его с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом, а потом села за свободный стол рядом с ним. Сэм посмотрел на нее без симпатии – она казалась ему ненастоящей. – Что мне будет за потрясающую новость? – спросила он у Габриэля, смотря при этом на Сэма. Он едва не подпрыгнул на стуле, когда ее рука под столом легла на его бедро.  
\- Кали, ты его пугаешь, - фыркнул Габриэль, и Кали нехотя убрала руку, проведя по ткани джинсов напоследок длинными ногтями. – Насколько потрясающую?  
\- Тебе за красивые глаза, - усмехнулась она. – Говорят, мальчик бойкий, что из футболистов, который сынку ректорскому подсобил в избиении красивого нашего, - она кивнула лениво головой в сторону Кастиэя, - с ума сошел, в комнате своей заперся и орал, что его похитили этой ночью пришельцы, а один, мужского пола, и вовсе грязно домогался. Должно быть, он хорошо приложился головой, и я почти благодарна тому, кто его приложил. В любом случае, считайте это проявлением справедливости, - она, перегнувшись через стол, поцеловала в щеку Габриэля, и тот, улыбнувшись, с ней попрощался, не замечая изменившегося в выражении лица Сэма.  
\- Она мне как сестра, - на всякий случай уточнил Габриэль.  
\- Ты сказал, что ты не устраивал больше никаких фокусов, - медленно повторил Сэм, не сводя с него глаз. Он вспомнил, как Габриэль говорил о том же самом способе разыграть одного из парней. Осознание, что Габриэль ему соврал, пришло вместе с болью и каким-то острым разочарованием.  
\- Я этого не делал,- возразил тот, начиная беспокоиться.  
\- А кто еще, ты же сам вчера мне говорил об этом, - в ответ вспылил Сэм еще сильнее. – Это же просто глупо – разыгрывать друзей ректорских сынков, тем более, когда на тебя такое дело! К тому же это могло бы поставить под угрозу…  
\- Что, что все узнают, что и ты такой же, как Кастиэль? – не отличался Габриэль хладнокровием. – Ты спросил меня, нравится ли мне сидеть в шкафу, пока ты играешь честного парня перед всеми этими идиотами?  
\- Почему ты просто не можешь понять…- и Сэм, посмотрев на него с болью, подхватил свою сумку и пошел к выходу из столовой. Габриэль раздраженно стукнул по столу, не понимая, что на этот раз сделал не так.  
«Вот где кончается эта глава,  
И рождается новая.  
Время приходит, чтобы уйти,  
И самое трудное – когда ты знаешь:  
Все эти годы,  
Что мы были здесь,  
Подошли к концу.  
Но я всегда буду помнить  
Что у нас было время наших жизней,  
И сейчас перевернули страницу  
Истории, что мы написали.  
Ведь у нас было время наших жизней,  
И я не забуду тех, кого оставляю позади.  
Трудно уйти от лучших дней,  
Но если все же время подошло, я рад такому другу  
Ведь это время наших жизней.  
Там, где вода встречает берег,  
Где песок остается намывами,  
Как будто приливами и отливами,  
Приходят и уходят воспоминания.  
Все эти годы,  
Что мы были здесь,  
Подошли к концу.  
Но я всегда буду помнить  
Что у нас было время наших жизней,  
И сейчас перевернули страницу  
Истории, что мы написали,  
Ведь у нас было время наших жизней.  
И я не забуду тех, кого оставляю позади  
Трудно уйти от лучших дней  
Но если все же время подошло, я рад такому другу  
Ведь это время наших жизней.  
Мы попрощались, мы постарались навечно  
Сохранить эти воспоминания, что никогда не умрут»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8) Tyrone Wells - Time of our lives  
> 9) Yello - Desire


	5. Chapter 5

\- Прости меня, - Сэм не выдержал ночью. Стоило ему выйти из столовой, как его гнев мгновенно испарился, уступив место смущению. Он не понимал только одного – почему Габриэль сказал ему одно, но, по словам других, выходило совсем другое. Он так близко воспринял слова Кроули о доверии, что чувствовал себя постоянно на грани, не зная, каким будет следующий ответ Габриэля. И в тот момент, когда ему отчаяннее всего нужна была поддержка в непростом решении окончательно признать себя влюбленным в другого парня, он выяснил, что этот самый парень скрыл от него что-то. Неважно, проделка это или нечто большее. Все правоведение он просидел как на иголках, философию и вовсе вынес с трудом, понимая, что даже если не может простить Габриэлю сокрытие чего-то, то все равно думает только о том, как бы побыстрее оказаться в их комнате. И хотя комната встретила его пустотой, он почувствовал себя хоть немного, но лучше. Было время подумать о том, что произошло – Габриэль сказал ему об этом только вчера днем, он не мог бы успеть за ночь, тем более что ее они провели вместе. Не было никакого шанса на то, что Габриэль устроил это все, но поверить в невероятное совпадение? Сэм сосредоточенно искал ответ, погрузившись в себя, не замечая, как стремительно темнеет за окном. Наконец он очнулся от мыслей, ушедших далеко за пределы этой проблемы, только в одиннадцатом часу, за несколько минут до того, как общежитие закрывалось. Неважно, что думал об этом Сэм, ему нужно было спросить Габриэля – в самом ли деле шутку с инопланетянином провернул он, мог ли он подстроить еще до того, как сказал об этом Сэму? Ему важно было объяснить себе, чтобы простить. Но если Габриэля до сих пор не было в комнате, и он вряд ли бы успел до закрытия. Он не стал бы пропадать черте где просто так. 

Неожиданный стук двери заставил его вздрогнуть и отложить мобильник на подоконник. Он простоял у окна, надеясь увидеть его на улице, чувствуя себя последней девчонкой, но Габриэль не брал трубку, и Сэм не знал, что ему и думать. 

\- Ни слова, - предупредил его Габриэль, заваливаясь на кровать и обнимая подушку. Рубашку он снял рывком еще на входе, и теперь она валялась прямо на полу. Подняв ее, Сэм нерешительно сел на край кровати, запуская руку в собственные волосы и не зная, что ему сказать. Помедлив, он неожиданно забыл все, что хотел сказать – Сэм слишком хорошо знал запах алкоголя, прожив с братом столько времени. И хотя Габриэль совершенно не напоминал пьяного в дрова брата, который пытался войти в стену рядом с дверью, и тем более пытался от этого избавиться, судя по влажным волосам, Сэм совершенно точно об этом знал. – Я пытался перепить эту стерву - Руби, - прервал ход его мыслей Габриэль, отказываясь поднимать голову от подушки. – Ключевое слово – пытался. Поэтому отстань и дай мне поспать, - и Сэм неловко смял в руках его рубашку, не зная, что злит его больше – то, что Габриэль справляется с проблемами точно так же, как его брат, или то, что он не пожелал даже поговорить. 

Но кое-что Сэм об этом благодаря Дину знал – в такие моменты ему лучше исчезнуть как можно скорее, потому что для таких как они, это момент святой простоты окружающего мира, и любой пытающийся нарушить это своими проблемами должен получить немедленно в какую-то часть тела. 

Поэтому он молча лег на свое место к стене, натягивая одеяло на плечи и буравя взглядом стену. Точнее, плакат, который в темноте он идентифицировать не смог. Он пытался уснуть, но злость не давала ему покоя – он устал от Дина, устал за все то время, что они провели вместе со времени смерти отца, устал быть ему нянькой и после оказываться за бортом. Второй раз он этого вынести не мог. Он лежал и накручивал себя, проворачивая в голове все те фразы, что желал немедленно сказать Габриэлю. Он повернулся на другой бок, готовясь сказать все, что думает – то, за что Дин всегда называл его истеричной леди, но что-то остановило его в последний момент. Он считал себя правым, но что он в действительности знал о Габриэле? О том Габриэле, которого ненавидела одна часть колледжа и обожала другая? За все то время, что Сэм провел с ним рядом, он не увидел ничего из того, что могло подарить ему такую славу. Держался ли Габриэль оттого, что не хотел пугать этим Сэма? Или попросту сделал перерыв, развлекая себя чем-то новым? Любая мысль казалась Сэму громоздкой и совершенно глупой. Он совершенно ничего не знал. Сколько вечеров Габриэль проводил в чужих номерах, ставя рекорды на выпивке и бог знает чем? Важно ли это сейчас, тем более что ответчиком Сэму сейчас только его собственный разум? 

Он должен повзрослеть. В какой-то степени он должен представить, чем слова обернутся для него, хотя стать эгоистом для Сэма было невозможно. Неважно, что он скажет, но что если Габриэль, как, впрочем, сделал бы Дин, попросту посмеется над ним и признает, что такое усложнение отношений ему совсем ни к чему, и что Сэм будет после этого делать? Он не сможет уйти из этой комнаты, не сможет перестать смотреть на Габриэля, не сможет перестать думать о нем во всех отношениях, как об обычном разговоре, так и об его прикосновениях. Он просто не может взять и разрушить все это только потому, что по-детски отказывается анализировать и спрашивать, считая себя не вправе знать. Он не может представить себя в колледже без него. Будучи занятым большую часть времени мыслями о другом человеке, с которым постигал отношения близкие, о которых только и могли говорить подростки, он наконец-то перестал чувствовать себя в этих стенах лишним. Хотя стоило ему вспомнить, что человек этот его же собственного пола, как всякая положительная сторона исчезала. И все же, когда он несколько дней назад посмотрел на самого себя в зеркало, пока Габриэль пытался придумать, что сделать с его волосами, он неожиданно перестал видеть в себе совсем ребенка. Он отбивался от рук Габриэля, требующего немедленно что-то сделать с этими прядями, закрывавшими все лицо, и стоило ему исхитриться отстричь их под углом, как Сэм обнаружил себя повзрослевшим. Выступили скулы, раньше скрытые волосами, выделился угол челюсти, а сам он смотрел прямо в зеркало, не пряча взгляда – он взрослел так стремительно за эти несколько дней, что боялся подумать, каким станет к концу колледжа… Если Габриэль останется с ним. 

Впервые кому-то удалось, не особенно заморачиваясь, вернуть Сэму уверенность в том, что он все делает правильно, чего никогда не хватало внимательности сделать Дину. Дин был недостижим для Сэма многие годы, старшим братом, которому ему хотелось подражать во всем. И хотя он вырос и замечал, где брат ошибался, он так и не смог стать таким же уверенным в себе и таким же пофигистичным. 

Поэтому Сэм не мог быть тем, чья ошибка все это разрушит. 

\- За что? – Габриэль ответил так, словно и не спал. Он не повернулся к Сэму, продолжая лежать на противоположном краю кровати, подложив локоть под голову. 

\- За то, что не поверил тебе, - сказать оказалось проще, чем признать самому. Он перебрался к нему ближе, осторожно целуя его плечо. – Ты вряд ли успел бы. Невероятное совпадение, только и всего. 

\- Ты не прав, - тут же возразил Габриэль, ложась на спину. По нему было трудно сказать, что он провел вечер на пьянке старшекурсников, во всяком случае, усталость выдавали только покрасневшие глаза, но он не спал все это время, занятый теми же мыслями, что и Сэм. – Слишком невероятное, я бы сам не поверил, если бы не был в это время с тобой,- он схватил со столика свой ноутбук и поставил на живот, включая. 

\- Кому-то нужно, чтобы это списали на тебя? – предположил Сэм, втайне испытывая огромное облечение от того, что непонимание превратилось во что-то правильное, позволившее им вместе понять, что не так. Он подтянулся к подушкам рядом с Габриэлем, просматривая базу данных. – Но никто, кроме меня, не мог знать, что ты думал об этом…

\- Абсолютно никто, - легко согласился Габриэль, проматывая страницу за страницей всех студентов школы. – Но, что самое отвратительное, мне придется признать, что это было сделано мастерски, - он приложил палец к губам, а Сэм нахмурился – он не понимал. Открыв текстовый редактор, Габриэль быстро набрал несколько слов: «Никто физически и черт знает кто дистанционно». Сэм закатил глаза – он бы не удивился, узнав, что у Габриэля в самом деле завелся поклонник, да еще и способный проделывать трюки за него. Но лишь он додумал эту мысль, как мгновенно покраснел – а значит, что этот человек знал все не только о Габриэле, но еще и о нем. – Теперь о том, что произошло, - и, несмотря на дикую жестикуляцию Сэма, Габриэль все равно продолжил. – Я был у них не случайно. Я подумал, что все оттого, что мы слишком много времени проводим вместе, - и Сэм нахмурился пуще прежнего, начиная догадываться, к чему он ведет. – И потому я побывал, где обычно. Потом, - отмахнулся он от немого вопроса Сэма. – Вкратце было как обычно, но от очередной игры на «слабо» меня удержало только то, что ты, возможно, будешь волноваться, если я проведу ночь в участке. Или… В общем, я подумал о тебе. Да, в участке, - и он улыбнулся, когда Сэм наградил его возмущенным взглядом, покраснев до жара от щек. – Не очень много толку от воспоминаний о погонях с полицейскими машинами вместе с компанией безбашенных друзей, если тебе не к чему возвращаться, - он провел по щеке Сэма ладонью, убирая значительно укоротившуюся после той самодельной стрижки прядь. – Я не думаю, что причина в том, что мы забросили все, чем жили до того, - и Сэм кивнул, накрывая его руку своей. – И по поводу шкафа… Я погорячился, я просто разрывался между тем, кем меня привыкли видеть и тем, кем я стал, и я хотел показать это – нас – чтобы объяснить, что я не сдал, я просто… - Сэм поднял брови. – Сдал, - фыркнул Габриэль. – Потому что мне некогда этим заниматься. Потому что ты заставляешь меня учиться и рисовать, потому что в остальное время я заставляю тебя, и это вроде как работает. Может, я хотел бы рассказать об этом всем, чтобы отвалили. Может я устал думать о том, что будет, когда ты вырастешь и перестанешь смотреть на меня с таким восхищением, - Сэм улыбнулся и постарался тут же улыбку скрыть, опустив голову. Габриэль перехватил его под подбородком прикосновением пальцев и заставил снова поднять голову и взгляд. – Но не достоин никто такой чести, как знать о нас. И если иногда мне хочется...То ты вправе остановить меня в ту же секунду. Так что я тоже прошу прощения, - и Сэм слишком быстро кивнул, склоняясь к нему, чтобы поцеловать. – Поможешь мне найти этого идиота, который меня компрометирует? – и, дождавшись второго кивка Сэма, он наконец-то позволил вовлечь себя в поцелуй. 

\- Что, правда, полицейский участок? – фыркнул Сэм, не представляя, как это могло бы выглядеть. Однажды ему пришлось вытаскивать оттуда и Дина – когда он подрался в день своего совершеннолетия с каким-то приезжим, позарившись на его девушку, на свету оказавшуюся не такой красивой. – Без залога? 

\- Кали, - и Габриэль пожал плечами. – Не представляю, почему она приходила каждый раз и вытаскивала нас. Я должен ей как никому другому. 

\- А что еще? – с любопытством поинтересовался Сэм, понимая, насколько Габриэль подходит ему в этом: Сэму достаточно только слушать о приключениях, в которые его собственный рассудок никогда его не отпустит, а Габриэлю всегда найдется, что рассказать. 

\- Мы купались ночью в заливе, а бомжи поперли нашу одежду, и мы возвращались по домам через весь город по кустам, а когда залезали в квартиру одного из нас через крышу, попали на вечеринку к трансвеститам, - он закрыл лицо локтем, пытаясь не смеяться. – Из меня получилась не очень красивая женщина. 

\- Я хотел бы это видеть, - и Сэм тут же засмеялся сам. – Не в смысле что я такое люблю, просто это, наверное, запоминается. 

\- Да, поддувало здорово, - и он, не переставая смеяться, перевел взгляд с потолка на Сэма. – Иногда из этого нужно просто вырасти. Оно не всегда такое веселое и оставляет хорошие воспоминания. Разное бывало. И разные шрамы оставались, - он перевернул руку тыльной стороной наверх – у самого локтя побледневшая кожа образовывала след от давно зажившего шрама. – И с ножами бывали ребята бойкие, думавшие, что мы свою банду заколачиваем. И с мотоцикла падали. Я мог бы своим рентгеном зарабатывать нехилые деньги, бросаясь под машины с нечестивыми водителями. 

\- Почему вы с Дином так ненавидите друг друга? – Сэм слишком часто видел подобное, латая пьющего для анестезии Дина, отказывавшегося ехать в госпиталь. – Вы слишком…

\- Так ненавидеть можно только отражение самого себя, - склонил голову к плечу Габриэль. Он давно убрал ноутбук обратно на столик, натянув одеяло до плеч. – Или того, кто отказывается подчиняться, хотя должен, исходя, опять же, из первого пункта. Тебе какой из этих вариантов придумать? 

\- У меня есть шанс услышать правду? – на удивление Сэм не желал так уж услышать ответ. Если это было то, что ни один из них вспоминать не хотел, оттого так ненавидя друг друга, вряд ли он сильно поможет делу, если потребует рассказать. – И есть ли хоть какая-нибудь возможность для того, чтобы вы с этим разобрались?   
\- Он не станет меня слушать, слишком эгоцентричен. 

\- Кого-то он мне напоминает, - Сэм потер переносицу – он слишком устал, чтобы вести умные разговоры ночью. Он был бы не против снять напряжение и заснуть мертвым сном, проспав первые пары, хоть раз в своей приличной и правильной жизни. Он думал о том, как, должно быть, потрясающе выглядел Габриэль на улице, убегая вместе с остальными от очередного правонарушения, будь это великолепное граффити на жилом доме или вечеринка на крыше заброшенного дома в два часа ночи. Он думал о том, насколько его привлекает эта свобода от всяких правил, в том числе своих собственных. И о том, как мог он своей правильностью привязать к себе такого, как Габриэль. 

\- Мы были знакомы до колледжа, - неожиданно начал Габриэль. Сэм хотел его подколоть, но что-то в выражении лица Габриэля его остановило. – Мы приехали на один из фестов, черт знает, чему он был посвящен, но вечеринки на фестах всегда ярче всех остальных, к тому же там почти всегда только выпивка и больше ничего, никакой наркоты, за которую можно просто за компанию получить срок. И там собираются люди с фантазией, хотя и не без своих приводов. Я понятия не имею, что делал там твой брат. Я пришел со своей компанией «Ангелов» - мы подражали компании Люцифера, «Архангелам» - и в каком-то роде мы пришли на соревнование. Но это как-то быстро превратилось в игру на «слабо». В этой игре ты прыгаешь с наспех привязанной к мосту страховкой прямо над рекой, в этой игре ты ломаешь аттракцион на полную мощность и выдерживаешь определенное время, там ты рисуешь за рекордные сроки на стенах муниципальных зданий, ты забираешься в больничку и целуешь первую попавшуюся медсестру – это игра на фантазию. Но еще хуже, когда остается два победителя, и их вызов прост в исполнении, но сложен в проявлении фантазии. 

\- Ими стали ты и мой брат? – Сэм помнил, как однажды Дин, подхватив ключи от Импалы, махнул Сэму рукой сразу после отъезда отца и пообещал вернуться через два дня, но появился только спустя неделю и долгое время вообще отказывался объяснять, где он был. – Что вам нужно было сделать? 

\- О, ничего сложного. Лишь сделать то, что никто не ожидает. И мы решили забраться ночью на самый верх «Золотых ворот». Со всем снаряжением, конечно, но это вряд ли было тем, чего от нас не ожидали.   
\- Это самоубийство, - отказывался верить в это Сэм. Он готов был убить их обоих за то, что им вообще пришла в голову эта мысль. 

\- Отчасти да, отчасти нет. За это была обещана в городе большая награда, первому, кто заберется ночью, и его никто не пропалит. Вот это – уже невозможно. Мы нашли тех, кто отвлечет всю полицию города в отдаленные районы, по одному парню с каждого, и дождались тумана на заливе, благо он пришел на следующую ночь. Мы забирались по параллельным опорам на самый верх. Это было опасно, холодно и страшно, страшнее всего, что было до сих пор, несмотря на то, что мы были пристегнуты, но никто не обещал, что при падении на страховке мы не разобьемся об опору. Но ты шел туда не один, от этого зависит твоя гордость, которую здорово поколебало твое собственное отражение. Я ненавидел Дина за то, что он посмел бросить мне вызов в моем городе, приехав из своего Техаса, никому не известный, но к тому моменту, как я забрался на самый верх, я почти любил его за то, что ненависть к нему заставляла меня идти дальше. Там было почти невозможно стоять, попросту опасно, поэтому до середины мы доползали на коленях, вцепившись намертво. Но это было не все задание. 

\- Разве этого мало? – глухо отозвался Сэм, мыслями там, на самом верху моста, на ледяном ветру, сильнее, чем способно выдержать тело, вцепившись в опору и смотря на них, одинаково упорных и одинаково в восторге от того, что им удалось сделать за счет друг друга.

\- В какой-то степени. К нам привязали камеры, так что в любом случае за нами наблюдали. Подняться сюда было сумасшествием, которое требовало продуманности, и никто в действительности не собирался этого делать, несмотря на вознаграждение. На верху моста не очень многое можно сделать, чтобы удивить кого-то. 

Габриэлю не нужно было договаривать, потому что Сэм понял. Он понял еще тогда, когда услышал про то, что они были знакомы задолго до. Им было столько же, сколько Сэму сейчас. Одинаково лишенные всяких границ, лишенные заботы о том, кто что скажет, желающие доказать себе и всему миру – они не хуже.

\- И мы поцеловались прямо там, - все же произнес Габриэль это вслух, не смотря на реакцию Сэма. Сэму же казалось, что он совершенно лишний и всегда им был. Все, что было до сих пор – он попросту напоминал Габриэлю брата. Куда Сэму до Дина – он не имеет того внутреннего стержня, который держит на плаву его брата, не уверен в себе так же, как он, да и вовсе, не знает о том, красив ли он и имеет ли это в действительности какое-то значение, и, тем более, у него нет никакого опыта ни в чем вообще. И все же он не мог попросить Габриэля перестать – он сам попросил рассказать об этом. - Но если бы дело было только в этом, мы не стали бы врагами, - он усмехнулся, закладывая руки за голову, - мы целовались еще раз. Когда возвращались в дом, где ночевали со всеми гостями феста, сразу же после того, как обычная пьянка начала выводить из строя окружающих. Она вывела и нас, и эйфория, которую было не понять никому, кроме нас – ей нужен был выход. В шестнадцать, пожалуй, есть только один выход любой сильнейшей эмоции, и я не удивлен сейчас, что тогда мы оказались…в таком положении. Ничего не было, кроме доли взаимопомощи и некоторого поспешного продолжения, но нас едва не застали, и следующим же вечером он потребовал от меня молчания с ножом у горла. 

\- Он ненавидит тебя только за это? – хрипло спросил Сэм, не понимая, почему все еще сидит здесь вместо того, чтобы уехать куда-нибудь. Чтобы выпустить всю ту злость, которая копится в нем. Чтобы впервые в жизни сделать что-то неправильно. Ему нужно было сделать хоть что-нибудь, прежде чем он лопнет от переизбытка гнева. 

\- Нет, - покачал Габриэль. – Он ненавидит меня за то, что я отказался забывать. И более того – я снова пришел к нему за этим. И он сломал мне нос, - он коснулся горбинки у самой переносицы. – Может быть, я был в него влюблен. Для тех, кому не нужен никто и кто вполне самостоятелен, не требующий внимания, а соревнования, заставляющий делать вместе невозможное – единственный вариант, как мне тогда казалось, - Сэм не был уверен, что сможет дослушать. Быть заменой – лучше и не придумаешь. Он ненавидел в тот момент и Дина, и самого себя. Брата за то, что он отказал Габриэлю, что для Сэма даже звучало невозможно, и себя за то, что он так себя унижает в собственных мыслях. – Теперь я только лишь указываю ему на его панический страх, на его слабость, на его трусость. Само мое существование заставляет его помнить об этом. Когда он увидел меня в первый же день, он первым начал войну, а я нашел забавным прикалываться над ним. Но я не ненавижу его. Я лишь сожалею о том, что когда-то считал себя не равным ему. 

\- Я должен думать, что правда всегда лучше незнания? – Сэм криво усмехнулся, запрокинув голову так, чтобы макушкой касаться стены. – Стать заменой собственному брату, знать, что каждый раз видят не тебя, а твою лучшую версию… - он просто посмотрел на Габриэля, заткнувшего ему рот ладонью. 

\- Ты спросил, я ответил, - четко проговорил он, раздражаясь мгновенно. Только Сэма это не пугало. Он ощущал такую силу, которую давал ему гнев, что ему без труда удалось вывернуть руки Габриэля и придавить его к кровати, не заботясь о том, что он, возможно, рискует вывихнуть Габриэлю запястье. 

\- Мне кажется, я мог бы тебя сейчас убить, - тихо сказал Сэм, замирая прямо над ним, в сантиметре от его губ. – Мог бы ударить. Но вместо этого я думаю только о том, как ты заебал, - и Габриэль усмехнулся, услышав от него столь яркое слово, - как ты достал меня своими попытками уйти налево, направо, по диагонали и бог знает куда, - Сэм опустил взгляд с его глаз на шею, без труда замечая, насколько сильно бьется сердце Габриэля по пульсации проступившей вены. Какое-то мгновение он был напуган, когда Сэм кинул его без труда на спину, причиняя боль. Но сейчас уверенность возвращалась к нему слишком быстро. – И прежде, чем я действительно сделаю что-нибудь из вышеперечисленного, я заберу то, что принадлежит мне, - и он, одной рукой удерживая руки Габриэля, другой рванул пояс его штанов.

\- Сэм, - негромкий окрик заставил его помедлить, но он не поднял взгляда, разрывая ширинку. – Сэм!

\- Ты уже достаточно сказал, - сообщил ему Сэм, не представляя, почему гнев делает его столь спокойным. 

\- Сделай меня своим, - неожиданно попросил его Габриэль, даже не думая вырываться. – Сделай так, чтобы я даже подумать о Дине не мог, - одно упоминание его брата снова заставило Сэма забыть обо всей рациональности – его поцелуй был груб, он оставил губы Габриэля покрасневшими от болезненных укусов. И Габриэль отвечал, несмотря на боль, так отчаянно, как будто сам искал слов, чтобы попросить о подобном. На одном из его запястий осталась тающая белая полоса от слишком сильной хватки, а второе уже краснело. – Чтобы я не думал ни о ком вообще, - и он застонал Сэму в рот, выгибаясь навстречу грубым прикосновениям к наполовину возбужденному члену, несмотря на ткань штанов. На каждый поцелуй-отметку на своей шее он отвечал стоном, иногда стараясь сдержать их, иногда даже не пытаясь, до боли сжимая волосы Сэма и не думая о том, что ему, возможно, придется слишком долго прикрывать чем-нибудь горло. Укусы были слишком сильны, но и вполовину не передавали всей той ненависти Сэма к любому, на кого Габриэль хотя бы просто бросит взгляд. Всего того отчаяния, которое заполняло его, стоило ему понять, что он ничего не стоит рядом с остальными. Но больше всего в нем было разочарования оттого, что ему и близко не вызвать тех эмоций у Габриэля, который занимал все его мысли полностью даже недели спустя. Он хотел, чтобы Габриэлю было так же больно, как ему самому. Поэтому он не пропускал ни одного места, где обычно целовал – теперь там оставались краснеющие укусы. Он потянул за сосок, несильно сжимая его зубами и заставляя Габриэля зашипеть от боли. Он поднял взгляд – Габриэль ответил ему своим, отчасти сумасшедшим и отчасти серьезным. Он хотел поцеловать его снова, используя зубы, но Габриэль успел первее, завладев языком его ртом. Его ладонь давила на затылок, а язык, пусть и настойчиво, но все же ласкал его собственный. Тогда весь его гнев потерял всякий смысл – поцелуй был именно тем, после которого избежать близости было невозможно. Но он и не собирался. Габриэль принадлежал ему, еще тогда, когда Сэм был единственным, кто не обращал на него внимания, и, черт возьми, как он хочет обратить его сейчас. 

Сэм едва ли провел языком по его животу, минуя незаметный шрам под левым ребром, стаскивая штаны. Габриэль поднял бедра, помогая ему, и снова заставляя прерваться на поцелуй. Сэм провел по внутренней стороне бедра ладонью, поднимаясь к мошонке. Он посмотрел на Габриэля – это все еще и близко не напоминало то, что они иногда себе позволяли. Если его собственный страх, наполовину придушенный первым удачным опытом близости и разговором с Кроули, пытался прорваться наружу последний раз, то любое представление о том, кто еще мог бы касаться Габриэля, мгновенно убирало любые сомнения и снова раздражало. Промедление он скрыл тем, что снова потянулся к губам Габриэля, улучая мимолетный поцелуй и проводя по его члену ладонью, перехватывая у основания. Он не думал заканчивать только этим, ему нужно было только осознать, насколько он хочет этого сам. Он не был готов отсосать ему тогда в ответ, а теперь всерьез подумал о проникновении, и хотя они обсуждали это – благодаря Габриэлю, в несерьезной форме, сделать это казалось невозможным. 

\- А все так многообещающе начиналось, - фыркнул Габриэль, оправившись от неожиданности. – И все тебе помогать нужно, даже ревновать без меня не умеешь, - он потянул Сэма на себя, стягивая его футболку и позволяя устроиться меж своих бедер. Расстегнув его ремень, Габриэль откинулся на спину в ожидании, пока Сэм стянет с себя джинсы. Он лениво провел рукой по своей груди, поднимаясь к темнеющим следам на шее. Его браслеты тихо прошуршали, когда он остановил руку против самого темного синяка на ключице. 

\- Извини, я не знаю, - и Сэм не успел закончить, когда кончики пальцев Габриэля коснулись его губ, заставляя замолчать. 

\- Мне понравилось, - усмехнулся он и поднял бедра, скрестив лодыжки за его спиной. Потянув за шнурок на шее Сэма, он заставил его склониться к себе. Между ними едва ли оставалось несколько сантиметров, когда Сэм оперся на локти, отказываясь переносить весь свой вес на Габриэля. – Хотя и не доиграл до конца, - прошептал он Сэму на ухо, проведя языком по шее. – За исполнение оценку не поставлю, а за технику еще можно наверстать, - и вместе с этим он поднял бедра, раз уж Сэм отказывался ложиться на него полностью, прижимаясь к нему так, как только мог. Сэм, покраснев лишь слегка, чем изрядно удивил Габриэля и заставил его восхищенно присвистнуть, обнял его за талию, удерживая над кроватью. Он улыбался, целуя его подбородок и его недовольно нахмуренные брови, дразнил, хотя не тянул больше времени. Ему просто хотелось прикасаться так, как никогда раньше в своих фантазиях к едва знакомым людям, которые лишь отдаленно нравились ему. В каждый поцелуй он вкладывал каждое новое чувство, которое испытывал к Габриэлю. От раздражения относительно его непреклонности до благодарности за то, кем он помог стать Сэму. Потому он уворачивался от рук Габриэля, исследующих его тело, не впервые обнаженное, но впервые настолько отчаянно требующее прикосновений. Наконец Габриэль, казалось, сдался, и оставил руки скрещенными за его шеей, и даже подставлял шею, ворча о том, какой из Сэма отличный вампир. В этом своем образе он застал Сэма врасплох, когда сполз, едва ли заметно, вниз и перехватил рукой оба члена вместе. Его руки хватало едва ли, чтобы провести сверху – но все же слишком сильно для первого раза, когда Сэм ощущал это так, кожа к коже. Он накрыл ладонь Габриэля своей, скрывая ее почти полностью и стесняясь размеров своих рук. Он пытался предугадать каждый момент, когда Габриэль скользнет ладонью назад или перехватит снизу, но каждый раз ошибался. Эта игра на доверие занимала его гораздо больше физического удовольствия, которое облегчало зуд возбуждения, это соревнование на выдержку взгляда – он смотрел прямо в светло-карие глаза, не находя в них не намека на веселье. Но чем дольше он смотрел на него, тем сильнее становилось неосознанное желание в нем. Этого было мало. Было мало его губ, его рук, того немного, что он успел коснуться. Ему нужно было больше, ему действительно нужна была власть над Габриэлем. 

Он вновь провел рукой по внутренней стороне бедра, заставляя Габриэля снова позволить ему расположиться меж разведенных коленей. На тумбочке Сэм нашарил крем для рук – тот самый, которым Габриэль мучал его руки, сухие от того, что он плохо вытирал их влажным полотенцем. Знал ли он еще вчера, для чего будет его использовать? Если бы знал, никогда не смог бы решиться. Под влиянием момента, забыв об осуждении, только он и Габриэль, кого он любил и осуждал одновременно, которого ненавидел порой и был так слаб перед ним. Если бы только это – вместе с тем он давал Сэму шанс быть сильным. 

Обсуждать – одно. Шутить, дразнить, подкалывать, кто будет сверху, это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, как это получалось. Неловко и неуверенно, не зная, сколько нужно крема, не представляя, как это может быть безболезненно и приятно, и все же какая-то часть его была уверена в том, что даже если ничего не получится, это будет не так стыдно, потому что Габриэль не знает, что такое стыд. Он будет смеяться над этим, пока Сэм, наконец, не рассмеется вместе с ним. И в то же время ему хотелось сделать все правильно так, что ломило затылок от волн дикого желания, от спины доходящих до шеи. Водя кончиком пальца вокруг сжатого входа, он отвлекал прикосновениями к возбужденному члену прохладными от крема пальцами, моментально нагревающими. Иное ощущение - достаточно, чтобы Габриэль отвлекся. Его глубокий выдох, и Сэм без труда проникает двумя пальцами, запястьем убирая со лба прилипшие влажные пряди. Найти простату не так трудно, пусть занятие по этой части анатомии проходило под символом ужасного смущения Чака и веселья студентов, и одно скользящее прикосновение меняет все. Убирает неловкость и неуверенность, и Сэм больше не боится. Направляет себя увереннее, проводя по напряженному животу и перехватывая взгляд потемневших до серо-карего глаз. И входит, медленно, улавливая любой ответ на болезненное движение. Способность Габриэля расслабляться вызывает восхищение, и Сэм склонился к его губам, целуя без языка, просто говоря ему об этом. О своем восхищении. Он держал Габриэля за бедра, не зная, когда он успел устроить самого себя на подушке, значительно облегчив движения. 

Сэм не смог бы вспомнить, на что это было похоже. Он терялся в потребности двигаться еще быстрее и в беспокойстве о том, не причинит ли это боль Габриэлю. Но тот лишь выгибался – столь же взмокший и столь же желанный, как будто не принадлежал ему сейчас – и просил еще. Приказывал, сжимая в кулаках волосы Сэма, беспомощно скользил по его спине руками, оставляя белые полосы и едва ли заметные царапины. Одной частью разума он лихорадочно думал о том, куда деть руки, не знал, как устроиться удобнее, но второй, гораздо большей, он ни о чем не думал вообще. Испытывал разве что эйфорию не только от пойманного ритма, но и от ответа, от единения, пусть и не самого идеального, восторг от того, что его не сдерживают больше страхи и правила, в которых он научил себя жить. До тех пор, пока это нравится и ему самому, и доставляет удовольствие тому, кого он любит, это можно считать правильным. 

И все же он многого не знал. Не знал, что ему будет трудно сдержаться, чтобы не кончить от одного только положения, а затем от тесноты, которую трудно имитировать рукой, и тем более в тот момент, когда он услышал стон Габриэля. Может быть, он стонал сам, потому что невозможно было следить за всем сразу. Держаться на грани, чтобы продержаться больше нескольких минут, дышать ровно, а не как загнанный зверь, что казалось ему отвратительным, следить за собственными стонами и все это время не отрывать взгляда от лица Габриэля. Он попросту не был готов к такому, не научился забывать о своем теле, которое постоянно брало над разумом верх. Ему трудно было сравнять движения, трудно было не бояться входить до конца, и тем более – не выходить поспешно, чтобы снова двинуться вперед. Губами он чувствовал вибрацию горла Габриэля во время очередного стона, слышал свое имя, произнесенное на выдохе совершенно особенно, и сам зажмуривал глаза, понимая, что понятия не имеет, сколь долго вообще это должно продолжаться. Он считал, что кончит еще две минуты назад, но Габриэль сам подался навстречу, обхватив его шею руками со всей силы, на какую только был способен. Сэм никогда не видел, чтобы Габриэль терял самообладание хотя бы на какое-то время, но тут он был совершенно другим… Снова новым. Снова целым миром для изучения. Совершенно другим в голосе, в словах, в шепоте, в прикосновениях. Требующий и отдающий, покоряющийся и властный, в разные моменты непредсказуемый и легко угадываемый, настолько противоречивый… насколько уверенный даже в таком положении. Не смущающийся собственных стонов, покрасневших щек и мокрой груди, не стеснявшийся открывать глаза и усмехаться Сэму, прежде чем очередное движение заставит его забыть о предыдущем мгновении. Он был еще ближе к концу, чем сам Сэм, и хотя у него не хватало сил поддаваться волнам удовольствия, он все еще не мог кончить. 

Но стоило Сэму провести по горячей коже, размазывая остатки крема по спинке члена, как он напрягся в последний раз. Давление на его собственный увеличилось настолько, что он и сам закусил губу, первый момент испытывая только неудобство, но в следующий… В следующий он был слишком поглощен собственным жаром, расплывавшимся от низа живота вверх и вниз, заставляя тело дрожать, а разум отключаться от действительности на какие-то считанные секунды, переживая оргазм как усилившуюся в тысячу раз передачу нервных импульсов по всему телу, от чего казалось, что тело его ничуть не сковывает. 

\- Наверное, мне стоит вызывать ревность почаще? – Габриэль уже давно выбросил полотенце на пол, а Сэм все еще не мог заставить себя хотя бы сесть. Резкая перезагрузка каждого сигнала и системы в теле дарили такую легкость, что ему стоило только закрыть глаза, и он погружался в сон, естественную реакцию после такой активности. Он не хотел шевелить вообще ни одной своей несоизмеримо длинной конечностью, натянув лишь до середины груди одеяло. – Я не думал о… о замене. Никогда. 

\- Я знаю, - пробормотал Сэм. Ему в голову не пришло бы проводить столь нелепые логические кривые сейчас, когда он не думал ни о чем и не накручивал себя. Ему было стыдно за то, что он говорил перед тем, как решиться на секс, но еще хуже оттого, что только мысль о замене и дала ему такую силу и такую уверенность. Об этом стоило забыть, но это было совершенно точно воспоминание из разряда «хочешь-не хочешь, а будешь вспоминать».   
Габриэль снова лег рядом с ним, расправив простынь и подтянув подушку ближе к изголовью. 

\- Может быть, теперь мы наконец-то сможем поговорить с Дином? – спросил Сэм в полусне, не обнимая его в полном смысле слова, но просто оставаясь лежать меньше, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки, которую и оставил на талии Габриэля. Тот недовольно фыркнул, помолчал, но согласился за секунду до того, как Сэм наконец заснул.

***

\- Это была совершенно глупая идея с самого начала, - устало и почти капризно в который раз заявил ему Габриэль, когда они пробирались по темной мокрой аллее к светящимся вдалеке окнам Студенческого Дома. Большая папка в его руках, которую Сэм собирал только этим утром, казалась совершенно неподходящей его новому образу, тоже старательно созданному Сэмом. Бог знает, сколько сил и упрямства потребовалось младшему Винчестеру, чтобы уговорить Габриэля хотя бы попробовать побывать на собеседовании. Когда Сэм в четверг вечером, все еще чувствующий себя неуютно из-за принятого решения поговорить с братом, но все же отложенного «потому что в конце недели Дин всегда добрее», возвращался с подготовительных курсов относительно новой компьютерной системы тестирования, которую обещали ввести в Стэнфорде с этого года, он неожиданно натолкнулся взглядом на простоватое объявление о том, что в таинственный центр художественных инновации приглашают всех желающих талантливых людей на собеседования в любом направлении искусства, а так же дают советы и возможные предложения по поводу работы. Сперва он не обратил на объявление никакого внимания – реклама была дешевой и распечатанной на обычном черно-белом принтере. И все же название центра осело в его мыслях, и когда Габриэль ушел в душ уже в общежитии, Сэм решил набрать его название в интернете. Оказалось, что центр этот – первый в своем роде, почти консультативный, работающий только за мизерный процент от будущих сделок обученных талантов и состоящий почти полностью из профессоров университетов различных направлений, которые устали от того, что на экзамен ¾ приходящих людей в действительности обладают только желанием творить, но не возможностью. Приглашение всех, кто не может или уже определился с будущим обучением, было написано скромным и простым языком, ниже давался телефон, по которому можно было договориться, и адрес, который свидетельствовал о не самом спокойном районе.

\- Глупости, все прошло лучше некуда, - привычно парировал Сэм, пока не забрал, наконец, его папку, продев за резинку руку и устроив папку на спине. Он шел чуть позади Габриэля, и не думавшего обходить лужи после вечернего дождя. Они не настаивали на утренней встрече, а ответившая в тот день Сэму вежливая секретарша сообщила, что относительно изобразительных искусств остались только вечерние часы, на которые Сэм и согласился прежде, чем даже рассказал об этом Габриэлю. И хотя он выдержал немало ядовитых комментариев в свой адрес, обещаний никогда больше не разговаривать и обиженных взглядов – как посмел он без спросу – он все равно настоял на своем. Ничего страшного, обещал он, не будет, если кто-нибудь посмотрит то, что ты рисуешь. И потом он использовал главный козырь. Он попросил сделать это ради него самого, и тогда Габриэль со вздохом достал из-под кровати коробку, с самого дна которой к Сэму полетела пыльная папка. Там были и старые пробы, и совершенно новые рисунки, не только ангелы, как он боялся, но и улица, и город сверху, и все это только набросками, черно-белыми линиями и изредка чудесными красками посреди однообразных набросков что-то, что в скетче выделялось сильнее всего – красное закатное солнце или огромная серо-желтая луна. Рисунков было огромное количество, но большинство из них выглядели так, словно их нарисовали, как минимум лет пять назад. И, тем не менее, они все еще были невероятными, как казалось Сэму, так что он просто купил на следующий день для них папку. Оставалось дело за малым – убедить Габриэля одеться так, как будто ему не пятнадцать, а скоро девятнадцать. 

И сейчас, когда он, привычно сгорбившись, стесняясь роста, смотрел на Габриэля, засунувшего руки в карманы и идущего по улице впереди, не замечающего того, что вся романтика вечера портится шумом с шоссе совсем недалеко, что железная дорога проходит едва ли не на задних дворах колледжа. Сэму удалось уговорить его переодеться, он надеялся, что его доводы навсегда останутся тайной между ними, но увидеть Габриэля таким было удивительно. Без своей яркой одежды он все еще выделялся в толпе, а может, Сэм давно не знал, как перестать выделять его. Простой джемпер с открытым горлом и длинным рукавом, натянутым на тыльную сторону кисти почти до пальцев, пусть черный, пусть делающий его еще тоньше, чем он был на самом деле, скрывал все его невозможные украшения, из которых Сэму удалось отвоевать только половину. Снимать остальную Габриэль отказался категорически, и кто знает, может быть, этого делать и не стоило. Как ему удалось убедить его сменить штаны на простые классические брюки, Сэм не понял до сих пор. Но Габриэль все же натянул их, пообещав ему много изощренной мести. Они сделали его выше, а в кои-то веки причесанные, а не разлохмаченные, оставленные ниспадать кое-как по сторонам лица и иногда на лоб, неровно подстриженные от затылка к макушке, волосы открыли лицо и пусть серьезнее не сделали – трудно сделать серьезным человека с такой мимикой лица – но все же изменили. И то, как он разговаривал в кабинете с профессором, оказавшимся женщиной еще за тридцать, но уже под сорок, ухоженной и неброско накрашенной, как держал себя, сидя ровно в кресле против ее стола, смотря прямо на нее, не смущаясь игриво, когда она говорила хорошее о его работах, и, кивая, когда отмечала недостатки. Она обсудила с ним какой-то рисунок, а он пожал плечами, не собираясь отвечать. И женщина улыбнулась – она была, вероятно, покорена так же, как и Сэм, и он отчасти почувствовал себя ревнующим. Стеклянная стена ее кабинета в аккуратном офисе на тихой улице, несмотря на беспокойный район, позволяла Сэму наблюдать. И ее костюм, и ее туфли, и картины на стенах, которые были совершеннее фотографии, и то и дело сбиваться на ярко-зеленые кеды, в которых Сэм уступил. Очередной вопрос – и Габриэль мельком посмотрел на него через стекло, без улыбки, но с какой-то уверенностью в том, что он рядом. Прошло еще несколько минут, и он неуверенно замялся, убирая волосы назад и оставляя их падать на лоб снова. Снова посмотрел на Сэма – на этот раз с вопросом, и хотя вопроса Сэм не знал, он просто кивнул, улыбнувшись – что бы там ни было, этого Габриэлю хотелось, хотя для решения ему нужна была поддержка. Габриэль ответил ему улыбкой и адресовал его кивок профессору – та с любопытством оценила Сэма взглядом, отчего он покраснел. Пожала Габриэлю руку, и вот они уже выходят из офиса. 

\- Я не могу рисовать по заказу. Да и формулировка эта: «Рискните». Я что, двух голых инопланетян нарисовать должен? Президента? День Независимости в студенческой общаге? Я буду сидеть каждый день и думать о том, что мне надо…

\- Она ведь не дала тебе срока, - наконец он поравнялся с Габриэлем, беря его под руку. В такой поздний час на улице, во влажную прохладу, никто не желал выходить, а те, кто проходил, были не в том состоянии, чтобы что-то видеть. 

\- Это все равно ничего не меняет. Зная, что на меня рассчитывают, я не могу в принципе ничего сделать, я хочу убежать, - признался он, останавливаясь прямо посреди проезда. Над ними влажно шуршали поблекшие листья дерева, что подпирало стену учебного корпуса уже много лет, заглядывая в темные окна и борясь со стеклами в них. 

\- Для ответственности у тебя есть я, - Сэм пусть и не избавился от своей неловкости, но в моменте для физического контакта не сомневался уже давно. Он притянул к себе Габриэля за плечи. 

\- Я не рисую профессионально, и я не умею… Так, как остальные. Они посвятили этому всю жизнь, а я едва ли могу предложить на показ тридцать зарисовок, и то слабых для звания рисунков, - он уткнулся в мягкий ворот куртки Сэма лбом, обнимая его за талию под распахнутыми полами ее. – И тем более меня нельзя заставить что-то сделать. Я бунтую в тот же момент. 

\- Плохой из меня бойфренд, если я не найду способа, как этого избежать, - улыбнулся он, неосознанно поднимая взгляд на административное здание, которое скрывало собой частью общежитие. – Разве у нас сейчас есть ректор?   
\- Неделю назад назначили, какого-то клоуна по имени Эрик, якобы за его достижения в работе с общественностью и уникальную методику управления общественным мнением, - пожал плечами Габриэль. – Я только машину видел, из последних, вся экологическая и дорогая, что весь университет, но говорят, низенький самодовольный лысеватенький типчик, который обманывает вежливым общением. И наивным юмором. Но до студентов он не снизойдет, я бы этого не боялся. А что? Кто-то узнал, что бегающая по столовой еда – моих рук дело?

\- Бегающая что? – и Сэм отмахнулся, не желая слышать ответ. Он начал пропадать на этих компьютерных занятиях только два дня назад, но Габриэль уже заскучал настолько, что вернулся к старым фокусам. – Никогда не видел, чтобы окна горели, - он показал на самый верх административного здания, недавно построенного в старом стиле, с лоджиями, застекленными от пола до потолка, которые как бы являлись продолжением кабинета. – Там даже кто-то ходит. 

\- Да какая разница, - он потянул Сэма за руку в сторону здания, собираясь пройти по главной дорожке к Студенческому Дому. – Нину беру на себя, - подмигнул он, в мгновение ока превращаясь в старого доброго… или не ко всем доброго, но точно знакомого хулигана с вечно улыбающимися глазами и совершенно немыслимым поведением. Он побежал вперед, заставив Сэма догонять его, но просчитался, забыв о том, насколько Сэм сильнее его, пускай и стесняется этого. Он перехватил Габриэля у самого угла здания, на бегу намочив края штанин собственных джинсов темными брызгами. 

\- Нечестно, у тебя ноги длиннее, - возразил Габриэль, отбиваясь для вида. Взглядом же он интересовался, каким будет этот вечер, и Сэм не сдержал совершенно дурацкой улыбки – он понял вопрос, и это было удивительно, без слов. 

\- Мне их укоротить? Сойдет за подарок на день рождения? – их прервал возмущенный полукрик с пятого этажа корпуса, именно там, где сейчас горел свет в кабинете ректора. Они оба подняли головы, сперва подумав о том, что их застали, но тут же успокоились, обнаружив на этой самой площадке, открытой всем взглядам, рассерженную девушку, прижимавшуюся спиной к стеклу, и невысокого мужчину, который не давал ей и на шаг отойти от стеклянной стены. – Это же студентка? – она была настоящей блондинкой, одной из немногих на потоке, считалась первой красавицей, и теперь отбивалась от настойчивых ухаживаний. – Мы должны, может, помочь?

\- Пойдем отсюда, - Габриэль нахмурился. – Не удивлюсь, если однажды какая-нибудь сама добровольно придет к нему за отличной оценкой и окажется у этой же стены. Может быть, он даже когда-нибудь свалится оттуда со спущенными штанами, так и поделом будет. А мы не можем лезть во все подряд, даже если нам кажется, что так правильно, - он посмотрел на Сэма, готовый спорить, но Сэм только кивнул, соглашаясь. Он иногда не мог остановить порывы справедливости, но сейчас он понимал, что этому человеку они сказать «стоп» не смогут. Не того уровня. 

\- По поводу рисунка… Ты можешь пробовать, пока не найдешь? – предложил Сэм, поеживаясь от того, насколько беспомощным оказался он перед всем этим. Он не думал, что большинство людей святы, но думать и знать – совершенно разные вещи. – Идею, я имею в виду. 

\- Я понял. Наверное, ты прав, - легко согласился в свою очередь Габриэль, открывая тяжелую входную дверь. В холле свет был приглушен, а Нина, хотя и была предупреждена о собеседовании, все равно выглянула из своей наблюдательской и одарила их недовольным взглядом голодного до развлечений Цербера. – Добрый вечер, - и Габриэль улыбнулся ей так беззаботно, что она слегка подобрела и даже махнула ему в ответ. – Кого-то любят поварихи, а кого-то и комендантши, - усмехнулся он Сэму, поднимаясь по лестнице. Лифты на вечер отключали. На едва ли освещенных пролетах не было даже завсегдатаев с сигаретами, а потому Сэм улучил момент и за запястье повернул Габриэля к себе лицом, целуя слепо в полумраке его губы. Он стоял на ступеньке выше, а потому был равен ему в росте, что было совершенно редким явлением. Потому несколько минут Габриэль позволил ему простоять вот так, в месте, где их вполне могли увидеть, не сопротивляясь его попыткам почувствовать себя нормальным. Он и не сомневался в этом, просто не иметь возможности выразить свои чувства хоть каким-нибудь прикосновением убивало его. И тем более возможное осуждение как и пугало, так и раздражало. Пока Габриэль отвечал на его поцелуй, лениво и, отказываясь менять темп, как бы Сэм не пытался, он мог не интересоваться мнением других. Жаль только, что ему постоянно приходилось себе об этом напоминать. 

На этаже предсказуемо никого не было. Сэм с некоторым сожалением посмотрел на дверь комнаты брата, из-под которой была видна полоска света, и первым пошел к самому концу, к их комнате. Но не успел он пройти и пары шагов, как дверь его бывшей комнаты распахнулась, явив собой Дина. Сложив руки на груди и опираясь спиной на косяк двери, он впервые посмотрел прямо на Сэма, заставляя его в раз чувствовать себя маленьким провинившимся ребенком, который не может понять, чем раздражает старшего брата. Но если многие разы до этого он был против тяжелого взгляда один, то теперь его за руку взял Габриэль, не собираясь вмешиваться, но и оставлять их один против одного. 

\- У нас тут семейный разговор, - соизволил сообщить ему Дин, едва ли скользнув по Габриэлю взглядом. Тот немедленно завелся в ответ, не считая Дина равным настолько, чтобы позволять ему так себя игнорировать. – Как благородно, бегать от брата, не находя смелости прийти и выбрать, наконец, свою сторону. Что сказал бы отец?

\- Отец никогда не поставил бы меня перед таким выбором, - ответил Сэм, чувствуя себя много увереннее от такой простой вещи, как близкий человек, стоящий на его стороне. 

\- Каким же, Сэмми? – и его взгляд, казалось, был полон вселенской скорби, и по-обычному он должен был уже быть пьяным с пары бутылок пива в ближайшем к универу пабе в компании своих знакомых парней. 

\- Между семьей и тем, кого я люблю, - он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Габриэль удивленно поднял на него взгляд, как помрачнел еще пуще прежнего Дин. 

\- Я не собираюсь обсуждать это в коридоре, - бросил он, взглядом находя темный шнурок с деревянными бусинами на шее Сэма в разрезе его лучшей рубашки – он хотел соответствовать Габриэлю на важном собеседовании, а потому даже погладил джинсы, чего никогда не делал до того. Если бы Сэм захотел, он легко мог бы представить то, о чем подумал в этот момент Дин, но ему было только отчаянно противно от того, что Дин не станет говорить ему этого в лицо, потому что, по его мнению, Сэм еще ребенок. 

\- Я не… - он не знал, что ему сказать. Он не может пойти без Габриэля? Ребенок, на самом деле, еще такой ребенок, который подумал, что отношения только физические сделают его взрослее. Что он мог против Дина? Дин был хуже упертого козла, если он считал что-то правильным. Не было никого, кто мог бы поколебать его уверенность в чем-то правильном. 

И каким-то чудом положение спас Кастиэль, выглянувший в коридор и махнувший им обоим. 

\- Бога ради, Кас, - неожиданно вся злость Дина куда-то испарилась, когда он пихнул Кастиэля обратно за плечи в комнату. – Пришел заниматься, так и сиди, не мешайся. Иди сюда, Сэм, нам правда надо поговорить, - осталась только усталость и уязвимость, которую Сэм в брате раньше не видел, и потому он все же пошел, отпуская руку Габриэля. 

\- Заниматься? – поднял Сэм брови, проходя мимо Дина, и с каким-то невероятным облегчением узнавая в чертах его лица веселую раздражительность, которой он отвечал на любые подколы. Он подошел к своей кровати и осторожно сел на нее, изучая Кастиэля, разложившего на полу учебники. Он сидел, сложив ноги вместе, не совсем по-турецки, но так же расслабленно. Он протянул Сэму руку, и пока они знакомились, Сэм едва не прослушал весь разговор. 

\- … Это так по-взрослому, - закончил какую-то свою фразу Габриэль, когда Дин рукой преградил ему путь. – Если ты от чего-то бежишь, значит, оно пугает тебя, а если оно пугает тебя, оно занимает тебя. Кого вообще интересует твоя персона? Кому вообще интересно, кого ты там целовал два года…- и Дин закрыл его рот ладонью, сдерживаясь от удара. Сэм знал – только потому, что он смотрит. 

\- И потому ты решил получить моего брата? – тихо, но все равно слышно спросил его Дин. Габриэль закатил глаза, показывая, насколько Дин идиот, раз думает, что с закрытым ртом ему кто-то что-то сможет внятно ответить. 

\- Потому что, возможно, я сначала искал в тебе его, - просто ответил он, перестав улыбаться. Дуэль взглядами, взаимное нежелание уступать – и Дин сделал шаг назад, впуская его в комнату, хотя и толкнув плечом. Габриэль не ответил, чем заслужил огромную благодарность Сэма. И тем, что сел не на кровать, а рядом с Касом, мгновенно забалтывая его за какую-то секунду. – Они нашли отца. 

\- Отца? – эхом повторил Сэм. Слишком много времени прошло, ни единой надежды, что он мог быть жив, никакого шанса…

\- Они отключили какой-то там аппарат сегодня утром, когда не смогли найти нас, - продолжил Дин, не желая садиться и оставаясь стоять у стены, прислонившись к ней спиной. – Нас нашел другой человек. Точнее, меня, раз уж ты постоянно где-то шляешься. Он сказал, что отец был когда-то давно его лучшим другом, и он просил однажды позаботиться о сыновьях, если его не станет, но он так же потерял контакт с ним довольно давно и узнал о нас только сейчас. Он предлагает нам… жить у него. 

\- Кто это? – только и хватило сказать Сэма. Знать, что отец пропал, было плохо, но надежда оставалась всегда. Но узнав, что теперь он мертв совершенно точно, он едва не растянулся на этой самой кровати. Он знал все, и как должен вести себя, и как реагировать, и что отец не так много уделял его воспитанию внимания… Но это был отец, Джон Винчестер, резковатый мужчина, зачастую путавший грубость с любовью, после смерти матери изменившийся до неузнаваемости, но единственный, кого Сэм знал, как отца. Оставаться одним по-настоящему было невероятно трудно, хотя они научились так жить и даже смогли вытащить самих себя из той дыры, закончить школу и поступить сюда, где не нужно было платить за подготовку, ведь они участвовали в экспериментальной программе по подготовке, первые со всего мира, кого будут тренировать три года вместо одного без отрыва от учебы. 

\- Сингер. 

\- Что? – тупо переспросил Сэм. 

\- Профессор Сингер, - терпеливо повторил Дин. – На идеального дедушку он не тянет, но он сказал, что в любом случае мы можем рассчитывать на него, и если мы захотим, он может переехать обратно в старый дом, хотя там нужен ремонт…

\- Нет, - покачал головой Сэм. И недовольство и брата, и Габриэля, и любопытство молчащего Кастиэля обратилось на него в одну секунду. – Когда мы уже научились… Нет. 

\- Он не из тех, кто опекает слишком сильно…

\- Я сказал, нет, - на самом деле он попросту не хотел лишать себя комнаты, которая давно стала их. Их вечеров и их ночей, и в этом не было ничего предосудительного за исключением нескольких… раз, это все равно было для него настолько привычным теперь, что он не мог представить себя вне этой комнаты. Без Габриэля. Он не заменит Сэму семью, но ему больше и не нужна опека в должной мере, а потому он отчаянно хочет жить так, как живет – относительно взрослой жизнью, хотя и напоминает себе, что ему не исполнилось и семнадцати. Защитная реакция, рефлекс протеста, ведь он всю жизнь жил под наблюдением Дина, и если еще хоть один человек будет считать его слишком маленьким вообще, не то, что для отношений, он попросту убежит. 

\- Тебе все равно придется с ним поговорить, Сэм, - и его тон стал жестким, как обычно бывало, когда Сэм не хотел делать элементарных вещей. 

\- Я и не говорю, что я не стану, я все же воспитан, - бросил он, раздражаясь без причины. И только осознав, что он сказал, он тут же поспешно перевел тему. – Я думаю, нам нужно рассказать им. Про Захарию. И про Каса, - Габриэль покачал головой, но Сэму уже не терпелось. Он умолял Габриэля одним лишь взглядом, и, наконец, он пожал плечами – делай что хочешь. И Сэм решился. Он рассказывал достаточно долго, сбиваясь, путаясь, не зная, что важнее, и чем дальше он рассказывал, тем больше понимал, что это не имеет значения. Он рассказывал и смотрел на Кастиэля – это было безопаснее всего, потому что его взгляд не выражал никакого осуждения, только доброжелательность и готовность просто выслушать. Его темно-синие глаза смотрели на Сэма так одобряюще, что он смог собраться с мыслями и рассказать так, как оно было, не сбиваясь на подростковые эмоции. О фотографиях. О парнишке с фотоаппаратом. О том, что, возможно, где-то есть еще, и что это попросту подло. 

\- Старый козел, - мрачно выдал Дин, переводя взгляд на Габриэля, как будто спрашивая его подтверждения. 

\- Меня там не было, - открестился он. – Но фотографии… У нас есть две. Одну из них ты видел. Не у всех они такие приличные, как у Кастиэля.

\- Потому что я хожу в душ поздно ночью, - несколько смущенно объяснил Кастиэль, подтягивая колени к груди. – Я не очень люблю, когда на меня смотрят, даже случайно… Как угодно. 

\- Я бы набил ему морду, но это вряд ли то, что придумал гениальный Сэмми, - Сэм был невероятно рад тому, что Дин перешел с темы его отношений на другую, пусть и настолько наивную. – Сделать мы ничего не сделаем и не докажем, так что же ты такого обходящего правила придумал? 

\- Это не я, - признал Сэм, переводя взгляд на Габриэля. Тот сидел с совершенно необеспокоенным видом, не улыбаясь, но в целом напоминая человека, которому конкретно плевать на то, что происходит вокруг. Это Сэма задело – он хотел бы, чтобы брат увидел в Габриэле то, что видел он сам, а не эту маску безмозглого хулигана, который вредит из принципа и пожеланий фантазии. – Пожалуйста, Гейб, расскажи. 

\- Если я расскажу, они не сыграют достоверно, - отозвался Габриэль, но под пылающим взглядом Сэма раздраженно вздохнул и снова стал самим собой. – Смысл в том, что Захарию можно только подставить. Он так дорожит своей репутацией, что никогда не проколется на своих интересах к студентам, тем более что это в отношении Сэма попадает под закон… И нет, если и сажать, так это его, - и хотя Сэм не понял, о чем они с Дином почти без слов спорили, он все равно почувствовал себя неуютно, какой-то вещью, которую передают в другие руки с приложенной инструкцией. Наконец Дин скривился, посмотрев с большим неприятным удивлением на брата, нежели на Габриэля. – Но я был совершенно не против, - и усмехнулся, переводя снова весь удар беспомощного недовольства Дина на себя. – Если его удастся убедить в том, что кому-то невыгодно рассказывать об этом так же, как ему, и в то же время он сможет получить то, чего хочет, и это удастся предать огласке, мы сможем выкинуть его из колледжа насовсем, тем более что преподаватель из него совершенно никакой, я прав? – Сэм кивнул, поморщившись от одного только имени. Его цикл занятий у Захарии на этот семестр закончился, и хотя зачет он отрабатывал пять раз, каждый – наедине, отвечая на бесконечную череду идиотских вопросов, и он почувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. – Иными словами, это будет самая натуральная подстава из тех, что показывают в фильме. 

\- И кого ты хочешь заслать туда?- снисходительно поинтересовался Дин. – И как устроишь эту взаимовыгоду? 

\- Я не буду устраивать вообще ничего. Все, что нужно, я уже устроил, - парировал Габриэль, перебираясь на кровать к Сэму. – Если бы я не позволил тебе узнать, ты бы счастливо протупил до конца колледжа, - и он положил руку на бедро Сэму, заставив его покраснеть и ответить убийственным взглядом. – Ты предсказуем, Дин, и всегда им был, - и Дин немедленно завелся, собираясь если не ударить, то хотя бы выкинуть наглеца в окно. – Но иначе ты не был бы Дином, - и это на удивление подействовало. Габриэль развлекался, подбирая к нему ключи, и Сэм не мог приказать ему прекратить. Только попросить. 

\- Гейб, пожалуйста, расскажи им все, - и почувствовал себя отчасти жалким. Габриэль кивнул ему, едва ли посмотрев на него, и убрал ладонь с бедра, просто взяв Сэма за руку и положив ее на свои плечи. И это не было вызывающим, так было ему удобнее. 

\- Я слышал в тот день, - обратился он к Кастиэлю, и тот покраснел. – А если слышал я, то слышали многие. Был только вопрос времени, когда об этом узнают те, у кого за это жопа больше всего болит, - Кастиэль выдержал его взгляд, хотя только сильнее сжал руками собственные плечи. – Не мое дело говорить тебе об этом индюке, - он поднял руку, останавливая Дина с его только что родившимся вопросом. – Но он собирался сделать это в любом случае, чтобы все забыли о его собственных прегрешениях, отвлечь тобой внимание. Я только надеюсь…- Кастиэль покачал головой, покраснев. – В любом случае, рано или поздно это бы случилось. И тем более нужно было найти момент, чтобы сообщить о нас Дину, и тогда он как истинный задетый сердцем рыцарь побежал бы изображать из себя сурового родителя, которому общение дитяти и его прощение не требуется вовсе. Короче, если бы он оказался рядом в тот момент, когда назревала расправа, он бы обязательно защитил тебя, - и он снова остановил Дина, на этот раз взглядом, - потому что такой вот Дин. Сначала благородство, потом мозги, прости, конечно, за то, что мы не побежали спасать тебя первыми. 

\- Я понимаю, - медленно кивнул Кастиэль. – Я сам… виноват. Только я не хотел бы и дальше прятаться. Это глупо. Никто не может требовать от меня быть не собой. 

\- Ты должен был влюбиться в Дина. И ты влюбился, - очень мягко добавил Габриэль, не зная, чью реакцию ловить первым. 

\- Только меня в это не вмешивайте, - первым успел Дин. Кастиэль посмотрел на него с оттенком грусти и кивнул. – Кас, ты, конечно, клевый чувак, но я не по этому делу, - Габриэль едва ли не подпрыгнул, как хотел вставить свои пять копеек, но Сэм нашел прием Дина – ладонью закрыть рот – на редкость полезным. Габриэль обиженно засопел. – Извини. Если что. В смысле ты красивый и добрый, хоть и долбанутый на всю голову…

\- Все люди бисексуальны, Дин, - заметил Сэм, находя в его отрицании долю истины. – Это как тот генетический материал, что мы получаем от родителей. Как цвет волос, таланты, склонности, так мы получаем от них предпочтения в выборе тех, с кем строить отношения. И тебе не достаются гены только матери или только отца, обоих сразу, будь они в разной степени доминантности. Потому, от мамы - склонность к мужчинам, от мужчины - склонность к женщинам, все зависит от того, что победит. Хотя это может быть настоящей фигней, это, тем не менее, существует в нас, и если мы встретим нужного человека, то какая-то из этих склонностей сработает. И если она… не доминирует, то, скорее всего, рано или поздно ты это поймешь. 

\- Обвинить тебя в том, что ты похож на маму слишком сильно? – возразил Дин, но по его тону брат угадал без труда – перед умными словами он пасует и Сэму верит на слово, хотя все равно будет упрямиться. – Дело не в том, что я категорически против. 

\- А в чем же? – заинтересовался Габриэль, освободившись от имитации кляпа. – О нет, ну кто бы мог подумать, - воскликнул он наигранно, улыбаясь, впрочем, не издевательски, а от того, что ему на самом деле понравилась его догадка. – Сэм, твой брат воодушевился твоим примером, - разъяснил он ничего не понимающему Сэму. – Он попробовал. Они попробовали, - и Кастиэль снова едва заметно покраснел, когда Дин отвел взгляд на дверь и стоял так несколько секунд, прежде чем повернуться к ним с непроницаемым выражением лица. 

\- Я так понимаю, тебя это устраивает? Зачем тебе нужен Кас? 

\- Потому что он влюблен, и это видит весь колледж, бога ради. Ты не отпускаешь его от себя под предлогом защиты, но ты не можешь запретить ему выглядеть при этом невероятно счастливым, - уточнил Габриэль, не стесняясь слов и собственной прямолинейности. Он вообще ничего не стеснялся, кроме своих рисунков, как случайно обнаружил Сэм. – А тот, кто влюблен…

\- Всегда желанная жертва, - и Габриэль с некоторым удовольствием кивнул, когда Дин продолжил его слова. Наверное, подумал Сэм, такими они и познакомились. Дополняющими друг друга… и не нуждающимися друг в друге.   
\- Я не понимаю, к чему ты…

\- Вероятно, я должен буду в какой-то момент вступиться за тебя перед Захарией, причем за какой-то проступок, который трудно будет простить, за который тебя, возможно, исключат, но Захария оставит твое дело, потому что уже видел происходящее, и он интуитивно знает, чего ждать. Он видел, что я буду готов на все ради тебя. И так получится, что он предложит мне… Не знаю, что обычно предлагают извращенцы-преподаватели, - и все улыбнулись, хотя до того ровный тон Кастиэля заставлял всех нервничать. – В любом случае, вы успеете ворваться прежде, чем я действительно пострадаю, - и утверждением он закончил и сложил руки на коленях. – Мне кажется, это достойный способ восстановить справедливость и единственно возможный. 

\- Я не согласен. Несмотря на то, что я не собираюсь делать ничего противозаконного…

\- О, тебе будет достаточно ударить сынка нашего декана, - усмехнулся Габриэль. – И ты его уже знаешь, - он выразительно посмотрел на Кастиэля, вздрогнувшего от воспоминаний. 

\- С этого нужно было начинать.


	6. Chapter 6

_«Они называют меня Габриэлем»._

Сэм поморщился и потер лоб. Автобус качнуло на повороте, и он запоздало потянул руку к поручню, стараясь удержаться на ногах. Габриэль не обратил внимания, занятый изучением невысокого и мрачного парня с наушниками едва ли не больше него самого. Парень буравил злым взглядом стекло и иногда тех, кто осмелился задеть его, стоящего в проходе у самого выхода. 

\- Такие, как он, должно быть, боятся самих себя, - протянул Габриэль и наконец поднял взгляд на Сэма. Сэм не слышал того, что он сказал, но на всякий случай поднял брови в немом вопросе. С самого утра его голова страшно болела, несмотря на принятые обезболивающие и спазмолитики, до тошноты не доходило, и вроде бы не было похоже на настоящую мигрень, но Сэм начинал уставать. Он думал о том, чтобы поспать хотя бы пару часов, но стоит ему лечь днем, как он может попрощаться со сном ночью. Последние ночи выдались беспокойными. Вроде бы он снова разговаривал с братом, споря о том, когда лучше зайти к профессору Сингеру, и разговаривали о Кастиэле, и вроде бы даже договорились снова пожить в одной комнате… ну чтобы окончательно выяснить все происходящее. Сэм ладил и с Кастиэлем, хотя всегда думал, что с друзьями Дина общего языка не найдет. Однако напротив, Кастиэль оказался не столько похожим на самого Дина, сколько на Сэма – безукоризненно правильный, именно так, как должно быть согласно его представлениям и его совести. Он заправлял кровать, на которую ему предлагали сесть, никогда не позволял себе оставлять мусора и всегда клал закладку в книгу, а не клал ее на развороте вниз страницами куда-нибудь, как часто делал Габриэль. Даже речь его была совершенной и правильной, каждое движение казалось именно тем, которое могло бы как нельзя лучше соответствовать самому Кастиэлю. Он был столь уверен в происходящем, столь не нуждался быть уверенным вообще, что Сэм быстро забыл о своем подозрении и удивлении. И хотя он все еще не знал, почему Дин дружил с Кастиэлем – именно дружил, в этом не было никакого сомнения – ему потребовалось мужество, чтобы спросить. 

\- Почему тебя это не огорчает? – спросил Сэм тем вечером у Кастиэля шепотом, чувствуя себя неуютно под его внимательным взглядом. Он не имел никакого представления о том, что происходит в голове у этого парня, и если то же самое в Габриэле привлекало его, то в Кастиэле казалось каким-то неуместным, неправильным. Он был таким, каким был, и потому любое обычное желание узнать другого человека перекрывал сразу. Отчасти Сэму было легче, объяснений своему присутствию рядом с таким человеком не требовалось, но отчасти труднее потому, что Кастиэль был за пределами его понимания. И все же он был не его другом, и даже этого хватало. – То, что Дин говорит? Что он никогда… сам знаешь? 

\- Почему меня это должно огорчать? – полюбопытствовал Кастиэль. Не тем тоном, которым стремятся показать свое превосходство или указать на глупость, но с действительным интересом. Перед ним лежала книга на другом языке, при ближайшем изучении оказавшимся рукописным французским. Чуть покраснев, Кастиэль захлопнул старую книгу и едва заметно выдохнул, хотя Сэм не обладал талантами в языках вообще. 

\- Когда ты кого-то любишь, и он не отвечает… Это же больно, - Сэм корил себя за неловкие слова, но никак по-другому объяснить не мог. Мельком он обернулся к Дину и Габриэлю. Сев друг против друга на старой кровати Сэма, они о чем-то тихо договаривались. Их с Кастиэлем, как будто малых детей, отослали. Дин, пусть все еще был раздражен присутствием Габриэля, тем не менее, слушал его. Через некоторое время он взял ноутбук Сэма и набрал запрос, соглашаясь на какое-то предложение прежде, чем оно было даже сказано до конца. 

\- Сэм, когда ты влюбляешься, ты не спрашиваешь себя, зачем и для чего. Ты любишь, и отчасти – для самого себя. Любовь принадлежит только тебе, и желать ответа на нее – значит быть эгоистом. Не я предложил Дину попробовать, только лишь он сам, устав требовать от меня тот же ответ на вопрос. Я сказал ему, что мне не нужно совершенно ничего, ни отношений, ни прикосновений. Я просто благодарен ему за то, что я чувствую себя так, - он улыбнулся Сэму как ребенку, который когда-нибудь поймет, в чем его ошибка. – Любовь подразумевает то, что человек дорог тебе больше тебя самого, что забота о нем будет самой приятной обязанностью из всех, сама возможность быть рядом и помогать. Ей не нужен закон, чтобы признать ее, не нужен ответ, чтобы питать. Ведь она рождается, еще не зная ответа. Требовать его – каприз, разрушающий чувство до основания.   
\- Мне не понять, - признал Сэм. Чтобы он мог вот так просто остаться рядом с человеком, который не любил бы его и вместе с тем знал о своей власти над ним? Это даже звучало глупо. 

\- Я нужен ему, если хочешь, это и будет мой ответ. Я нужен, и потому я счастлив, - и на этом Кастиэль как-то сумел подвести черту разговора, отказываясь говорить об этом дальше. Он прижал книгу к груди, обняв ее обеими руками, и оставил Сэма на ковре в одиночестве, направляясь к двери. 

Сэм думал об этом не переставая. Он не представлял, как должны выглядеть отношения. Он только чувствовал, что не может примерять это же на себя и Габриэля. Особенно учитывая, что Габриэль прервет его на первом же слове, обзывая дураком, и займет его чем-нибудь другим, вроде разговора или прогулки. Сам Сэм наблюдал за парами вокруг, и он не сказал бы, что они тот образчик нормальности, который он искал. Встречаться с такой страстью, чтобы тут же расставаться, при первом недопонимании устраивать скандал и поливать друг друга грязью, - это было тем, что общество поощряло? Капризные девушки с претензией на взрослых, не умеющие готовить, красящие ногти в салоне и отдающие больше денег, чем стоит обед на неделю, одевающиеся так, что одежда не скрывала ничего. В них не было никакого намека на тайну, не было никакого удовольствия даже представлять их в интимной обстановке, потому что все, что они могли показать, они уже продемонстрировали. И парни, ржущие и отпускающие пошлые шутки, сами не способные ухаживать за собой, способные подкатить к девушке вдвоем и набираться храбрости, неся какой-то совершенный бред, балдея от благосклонности и едва ли не возбуждаясь от этого мгновенно. Им было не о чем разговаривать, им было ничего не надо, они не умели смотреть в будущее и вообще считали, что вся жизнь после – как в фильме по телеку. И они, вызывающие у Сэма отвращение, имели право жрать друг друга в том, что трудно было назвать поцелуем, прямо на улице, на глазах остальных, и никто в действительности не стал бы осуждать их по-настоящему, кроме, разве что, хорошо воспитанных пожилых женщин. Нет, Сэму не нужно было немедленно демонстрировать всему миру права на Габриэля, ему не хотелось устраивать шоу со слюнями прямо в автобусе, но он не мог даже просто взять его за руку. Но ведь это было нормальным. Они были нормальными. 

_Дешевые вульгарные обои, которые так стараются казаться дорогими и полными стиля, покрытые пылью декоративные полочки и скромно закрытые дыры в линолиуме засыхающими цветами. Разбитое зеркало на первом этаже, пятна на стенах и бесконечный полумрак помещений. Он заходил в этот отель, будучи уверенным в том, что он был маленьким, но в этих коридорах терялся не только взгляд, но и любой здравый смысл. Запах восточных пряностей смешивался с резким запахом вяленого мяса, а холод сталкивался с жаром, что было совершенно невозможно. Огромный темный конференц-зал и люди, которых Сэм никогда не встречал. Их лица смазаны, их голоса – не больше, чем эхо, но ему кажется, что они обсуждают что-то важное, то, что связано с ним. Женщина, яркая, как огонь, испуганная и собиравшая всю свою силу под контроль. Они обеспокоены. Они все ждут. Дверь распахивается, и Сэму тошно от того, что он ожидает увидеть. Но память, лишь увидев, старается стереть это, забыть. Он боится этого, встретив как будто свой самый страшный кошмар, и кошмар улыбается ему, как родному. Два шага, и Сэму придет конец. Что он сделал? Паника накрывает с головой, а руки потеют. В руках у него ничего нет, но он сжимает ладонь так, словно держит нож. Поднимает взгляд – и Смерть смотрит на него в ответ, усмехаясь. Самое страшное, что это Сэму кажется правильным. Он боится за все то время, что не сумеет истратить. Но его кошмар – его расплата, и он словно бы делает шаг ему навстречу. Что-то внутри него поет, стремится к тому, кого стирает память, оставляя только его ледяной смех, но это что-то не принадлежит ему. Оно чужое. Сколько ты отдашь за покой, Сэмми? Ты ведь готов, я знаю. Он зажмуривает глаза, понимая, что это конец. И только яркая вспышка перед закрытыми глазами заставляет его принять жизнь в следующую секунду. Между ним и тем, другим, кто-то есть. Он защищает Сэма. Он не должен. Он не может. Он говорил, что не будет. Кто он? Сэм слышит только собственное тяжелое дыхание и шум крови в ушах, волосы прилипли к мокрому от пота лбу, и он убирает их в надежде понять, кто перед ним. Зрение теряет фокус, он не управляет взглядом, он лишь идет, повинуясь неизвестному сценарию, и каждый шаг его прикрывает тот, кого он так сильно хочет узнать. Кто же он? Пожалуйста, ответь. Почему он это делает? Сэм должен сделать все правильно на этот раз. Почему он не позволяет? Двигаться тяжело, ноги словно ватные, словно они медленно замирают в цементированном полу, лишая его движения. Огромной силой воли он оборачивается, пытаясь разглядеть лицо того, кто выступил против. И хотя он уже различает дымку сна, эту серость нереальности, он скользит взглядом по ярким глазам и словно бы незнакомым, стертым возрастом чертам лица, светлым волосам и, кажется, огромным крыльям. Это была лишь секунда до того, как в его грудь вонзается кинжал, от которого разливается ярчайший свет, что Сэм когда-либо видел. Веки обжигает изнутри. Он проснулся. Сон, только сон._

После кошмара, неожиданно ворвавшегося в его жизнь, когда он проснулся на мокрой подушке в ужасе, с заходящимся от бешеного ритма пульсом, с пересохшим ртом и болью в голове, когда он случайно разбудил Габриэля и пытался еще утаить от него, что видел, случился разговор, который должен пугать любого, кто не уверен в настоящем. В попытках отвлечь Сэма от кошмара Габриэль гладил его по волосам – хотя это было бы не совсем точное слово, скорее его движения напоминали какой-то вид массажа, после которого боль уходила – и спрашивал о том, что, по мнению Сэма, с ними будет. И хотя это должно было вызвать панику, ведь от него требовали осмысленного решения, Сэм неожиданно понял, что знает, каким хочет видеть будущее. Он рассказал неуверенно, отказываясь смотреть на Габриэля. После того, как он закончил, ему потребовалась пара мгновений, чтобы набраться храбрости и посмотреть в глаза Габриэлю – он наговорил едва ли не на двадцать лет вперед. И когда он выслушал ожидаемый выговор за наивность, он все же увидел то, чего хотел – согласие. Потому что Габриэль, в конце концов, мечтал о семье не меньше его самого. 

\- Прости, что ты сказал? – переспросил он Габриэля, очнувшись от своих мыслей. Тот возвел глаза к крыше автобуса, помолившись за то, что его бойфренд в этот день особенно заторможен, но тут же возмущенно отстранился, когда Сэм шлепнул его ладонью по макушке. 

\- Я говорю, что дети затыкают уши наушниками, считая это единственно правильным, а на самом деле они боятся общества, требующего от них чего-то. Они не желают делать ничего, не желают соответствовать, потому выстраивают стены, - и он повернулся к Сэму спиной, когда его оттолкнула в сторону дородная женщина, пробиравшаяся к выходу. 

\- Тебе не все ли равно? – спросил Сэм шепотом, нагнувшись к уху Габриэля. Тот замер в позе морской звезды, воздерживаясь от желания высказать женщине все, что о ней думает. 

\- Они затирают весь смысл песен! Каждая песня – это история, это атмосфера, она создает настроение, ее нельзя заучить и заслушать ритмом или словами, это ведь та магия, которая существует только тот промежуток времени, который не записывается в нашу память и каждый раз удивляет. По-настоящему сильная мелодия, подходящая человеку, в первый раз заставит его испытать ощущения не слабее сексуального удовольствия, но с каждым новым разом она потеряет свою прелесть, пока не станет бессмысленным набором слов, разве это стоящее обращение? – горячился Габриэль, выплевывая мех с куртки недовольной его существованием женщины. Между тем теснота в вечернем автобусе позволила им хотя бы так оказаться друг рядом с другом, и Сэм с удовольствием обнял его за талию, прижимая спиной к себе. – А с другой стороны, это же попросту глупо, окружающие люди – незаменимый источник информации. Для тех, кто только начал взрослеть, это один из лучших способов изучить всех представителей всех социальных групп, стоит только приглядеться, и ты узнаешь о человеке многое. Это тренировка, это саморазвитие, я прямо завожусь с пол-оборота, когда это вижу, - признался он Сэму, перевернувшись, наконец, в его руках и постаравшись вжаться в Сэма сильнее, только бы подальше от пушистой куртки. Женщина обернулась на него с такой ненавистью, что Сэму оставалось только предотвратить скандал извиняющейся улыбкой. – Это все равно, что ехать с кем-то, и на пару понатыкать себе наушники – какой смысл вообще тогда с кем-то ехать? 

\- Расскажи лучше, почему ты думаешь, что Захария не сможет установить камеру сам? – наконец-то большая часть людей вышла, и можно было снова насладиться свободой и прохладой из открытого окна. 

\- Захария не умеет пользоваться даже сушилкой для рук, - Габриэль усмехнулся. - В его кабинете нет компьютера, как нет и в классной комнате, он раздает материалы многолетней давности, напечатанные еще на печатной машинке. Он технофоб, но, похоже, лечился, раз способен ездить на собственной машине. Там, где можно обойтись, он обойдется. 

\- Но как он решит позвонить именно в нашу псевдоконтору? – он спрашивал просто потому, что Габриэль ожидал от него этого. Ему самому отводилась роль механика, а общую идею они уже обсудили. Просто Габриэль был таким, чуточку самодовольным во всем, что касалось его идей, хотя они этого заслуживали. 

\- Внушение. Мы используем внушение. Достаточно расклеить по его обычному маршруту рекламу, какой-нибудь запоминающийся символ, который придумывает Кас, так что стоит ему осознать, что именно ему требуется, как в голову ему тут же придет именно этот символ. Это только звучит глупо, в действительности мы не представляем, насколько точно воздействует на нас реклама, придуманная со знанием психологии, - терпеливо объяснил он.   
Они ехали в магазин техники, где продавалась единственно необходимая им камера. Вечер выдался теплее, чем обычно, но неудачный час пик заставил их ехать вдвое дольше обычного. Когда Габриэль, наконец, расплатился и вышел из магазина, сжимая коробку в руках, он махнул скучающему у лестницы Сэму, и они отправились в обратный путь пешком, глянув на пустую дорогу. 

\- То, что вы предлагаете, бывает только в кино, - высказал свое мнение Сэм, кутаясь в куртку от неприятного пейзажа вокруг. Сумрак улиц, уже пустых, в этот пятничный вечер, заставлял думать о том, что дома нет только у них. Так ему казалось несколько секунд, но потом он снова вспомнил о комнате Габриэля. Комнате, что стала для них собственным маленьким домом, тем местом, что всегда приятно вспомнить, когда идешь по такой вот неприятной улице. Есть, куда идти. Они периодически оглядывались на дорогу в надежде поймать автобус, но здесь они ходили редко. С грязной реки тянуло сыростью и холодом, потому Сэм не возражал, когда Габриэль пробрался под расстегнутые полы его куртки, спасаясь от холода. Они стояли на остановке и смотрели на темный мост, что возвышался над ними и уходил над складами через реку на другой берег, где тоже было сейчас темно. – Даже если вдруг прокатит, и он установит камеру через нашу якобы компанию, как мы ее потом используем против него? Любая запись без ведома человека считается незаконной и не имеет юридической силы, тем более, что это действительная подстава. 

\- Как без ведома? Он сам ее поставит. Главное – подгадать момент и успеть провести и Дина, и Каса через весь план до того, как он снимет пленку. Более того, полагаю, он забудет вовсе, что дома у него стоит вообще камера, и после потребует от парней, которых я найду обязательно, убрать запись. Только вот незадача, они окажутся честными и помогут такому милому парню, как Кастиэль и отдадут запись нам. Может, ты и догадаешься, что это подстава, но не тогда, когда контора действительно существует. Правда, не в этом городе. Трудно доказать, да и шума будет столько, что он попросту уйдет сам. В конце концов, Захария не дурак, - с этим он закрыл глаза, собираясь подремать, используя Сэма как подушку. – Может быть, ты мне, наконец, расскажешь, что такого страшного было в твоем сне? – спросил он сонно, только обнимая его еще сильнее, когда Сэм, вздохнув, все же постарался закрыть его и своей курткой. Благо Габриэль был худощавым и невысоким. 

Его вопрос снова заставил его вернуться в удушающую комнату, к вспыхнувшему неестественному свету и медленно опускающейся на пол фигуре. Он старался не думать об этом, но не узнать было невозможно. Это был Габриэль. Хотя не такой, каким Сэм привык его видеть, это были все еще его глаза, его мимика, его черты лица и даже упрямый подбородок, хотя и не такая бросающаяся в глаза одежда. Он видел смерть Габриэля. Что же такого страшного, интересно, было в его сне? Он опустил взгляд на лохматую светловолосую макушку, представляя, что бы он испытал, если бы в том странном мире умирал его Габриэль. Сердце останавливалось на краткий миг, когда он пытался понять, что почувствует, когда его не станет. Это было неправильно. Как будто с ним ушел бы весь этот мир, как будто он рядом с Габриэлем был нереальным. Слишком нарисованным. Слишком отретушированным на кинопленке. И хотя он может коснуться бетонной опоры моста, содрать чье-то объявление и недвусмысленную рекламу борделя с огромным номером телефона на ней, это все равно не гарантия того, что мир на самом деле есть. Потому он провел по волосам Габриэля, снова убеждая себя в том, что то был только сон, а здесь его жизнь. Габриэль поднял голову, не понимая, чем заслужил прикосновение. Его взгляд был действительно сонным – Сэм пожалел, что разбудил его среди ночи своими переживаниями – и не требующим ответа. Потому, когда Сэм только коснулся его губ своими в подобии поцелуя, он не отстранился и не стал требовать продолжения. Он просто чуть улыбнулся и снова закрыл глаза, утыкаясь лбом в грудь Сэма. Наконец на горизонте появился одинокий медленно едущий автобус, всегда пустой в обратную сторону, и им нехотя пришлось отстраниться друг от друга.

\- Расскажи мне. Когда будешь готов. Может быть, сны – это фигня, но если они так занимают тебя, я не могу удержаться и не спросить, - и Сэм кивнул, обещая и себе, и ему, и уже какой-то частью понимая, что обещание, полное обмана, в тот момент он может дать. Все происходящее казалось правильным, они ехали обратно в дом студентов, думали о теплом одеяле на двоих и каком-нибудь веселом фильме, а если он закончится не так поздно, то, вполне возможно, им удастся найти нужное настроение для близости. И все же в этих планах, даже в грядущих зачетах, парах, переменах, знакомых лицах было что-то, что рождало в Сэме тревогу. Тревогу, которая не хотела покидать его, сколько бы он не пил успокаивающего втайне от Габриэля. Это была тревога, что поднимала волосы на шее, что скручивала живот и не давала спать. Как предчувствие, как сверхъестественное, самая капля, оставшееся в организме человека, разленившегося со всей этой техникой. Ее нельзя было пересказать и нельзя пережить. Он видел, что Габриэль готов его выслушать, даже если это будет нападение маринованных огурцов или бог знает какая фигня, но не мог произнести не слова. Что-то еще крылось в его сне. Что-то, пока он еще не смог осознать. 

***

_«Я просто хочу, чтобы это все закончилось»._

Одеяло лежало на коленях и обжигало. Он снова проснулся в поту так резко, что едва не заставил кровать заскрипеть. Потер ладонями лицо и старался изгнать из разума образ яркого огня на святом масле. По коже пробежала волна мурашек, когда он скинул с себя одеяло, а сердце продолжало колотиться так, словно он пробежал марафон. Теперь он проживал во сне еще один сон, какой-то бесконечный рекламный ролик, где он должен был угадывать, какой шаг и какое слово будет правильным. Он устал от этого. Ночью он проживал больше, чем днем. Сны были полны не только действий, но и шепота, и чьих-то голосов, и фраз, ничего для него не значащих, и чьих-то глаз, замечаний, обрывков воспоминаний, песен, мелодий, фактов, образов, запахов, цветов, как один большой коллаж, подогнанный под один сон большой кистью туманного серого цвета, из-за которого он не мог вспомнить ничего, проснувшись. Он постарался вызвать в памяти наиболее острые моменты. Ему казалось, что до сих пор он не мог запоминать сны, но этот сырой ангар, с темным асфальтом и дырявой стеклянной крышей, так и стоял перед его глазами. Но что хуже, против него снова стоял он. Не кошмар, но как будто бы от этого было не легче. Перед ним во сне снова стоял Габриэль, не тот, кого он знал и любил, но другой. Это он чувствовал всеми возможными инстинктами, не его взгляд рождал в Сэме обычное тепло и легкость, не его голос заставлял Сэма смеяться и не его акцент он ловил в словах. Другой человек, почему-то обладающий теми же физическими данными. Он вспоминал разговор, который для него был белибердой, стиравшейся сразу, как он восстанавливал последовательность слов, но, что самое пугающее – во время разговора, когда он, Сэм, прятался за другим Сэмом во сне, смотрел его глазами, подглядывал, старался скрыться, Габриэль посмотрел на него. Нечеловеческий цвет глаз, нечеловеческий взгляд выловил его среди всего сна. Боль. Его пронзила боль, когда тот Габриэль пытался заговорить с ним, и потому он проснулся. 

Его Габриэль спокойно спал, обняв подушку двумя руками и растянувшись на своей половине кровати. На запястьях не было украшений, ровно как и на шее, а из одежды – простая белая майка. Он вспоминал все стереотипы о том, что подростки только и мечтают о сексе. Нет, он был уверен – гораздо более ценны были именно такие моменты. Когда он видел, как влиял на Габриэля, и когда понимал, как влияет его бойфренд на самого Сэма. Он смотрел на спокойное лицо Габриэля и позволял сну отступать. 

\- Я старый пенсионер, - неожиданно пробурчал Габриэль, не открывая глаз. – Я не могу вот так просто взять и в три часа ночи удовлетворить твои сексуальные фантазии или что ты там видел во сне. 

_«Хммм, дайте-ка я угадаю, вы, два пустоголовых болвана, разрушили мир до основания, а я должен за вами прибрать?»_

Это воспоминание отдалось болью в голове. Ничего из окружающего не могло отвлечь его от возвращавшихся воспоминаний. Господи, он помнит запах святого масла. Как он может помнить его, если даже не знал, что оно существует? Он сжимал и разжимал кулаки, и каждый раз ему казалось, что он сжимает ствол пистолета или рукоятку ножа. В голове вспыхивали слова на латинском языке, который он никогда не учил специально. Казалось, что сон отступил, но его послевкусие, удушающая безнадежность и сумрак вновь накрывали его. Он судорожно потер лоб. Становилось жарко, нечем дышать. Он осторожно перелез через Габриэля и бросился к душевым, где немедленно открыл кран и подставил ладони под ледяную воду. 

\- Ты точно ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? – Сэм помотал головой, убирая мокрыми ладонями волосы с лица. Тошнота проходила, но не удавалось восстановить фокус взгляда. – Сэм, сон никогда не бывает просто сном. Наш мозг понимает больше, чем мы, и говорит на ином языке, и сны – единственная между разумом и сознанием связь. Есть что-то, что мучает тебя. Попробуй хотя бы предположить. 

\- Это даже в мыслях звучит глупо, - он выпрямился, смотря на себя в зеркало. Тонкие, еще подростковые черты лица, проблемы со смуглой кожей на лице, преимущественно на щеках, волосы в каком-то страшном беспорядке, прилизанные водой и каре-зеленые глаза. И снова эта мгновенная вспышка, и вот он улыбается себе в зеркале, скорее, ухмыляется. На нем белый костюм, его лицо взрослее, скулы проступают четче, а на лбу первые признаки морщин от бесконечно задумчивого выражения лица, но его глаза… Глаза монстра. Он попробовал еще раз окатить водой лицо, но это не помогало. Он дрожал. – Я не могу, я даже сам не понимаю, - от присутствия Габриэля не становилось легче. Сэм с трудом замечал его, приходилось каждый раз останавливаться на мысли о его присутствии. Это было еще более странно. Черт, за последнее время он ни секунды не был один, постоянно рядом с ним, как и желал того, но что изменилось за каких-то пару ночей? Днем он по-прежнему был поглощен учебой и Габриэлем, но ночью и то, и другое теряло всякий смысл. 

Господи, он что-то не сделал. Что-то масштабное, его долг. Эта мысль отдалась паникой. Вспотели ладони, кончики пальцев закололо, а сердце зашлось от тахикардии в груди. 

\- Я думал, ты мне доверяешь, - на прикосновении к плечу трудно было сосредоточиться. Он должен был убедить себя, что то был только сон. Он обнял Габриэля, но как-то получилось, что в действительности он оказался в объятии, защищающем и готовом поддержать в любой момент, даже если не сейчас. Габриэль был меньше его, но сейчас он проявлял гораздо больше терпения и разумности, чем сам Сэм. 

\- Есть ли какой-нибудь… Какой-нибудь шанс, что мы в действительности не те, кто мы есть? – спросил он и тут же почувствовал себя глупо. Но слов назад не воротишь. Ему оставалось только получить ответ. Он боялся посмотреть на лицо Габриэля и просто старался перестать думать, обнимая его в ответ. 

\- Мы сильны только тогда, когда точно знаем, кто мы есть. Но наш мир – необязательно один. Мы даже не знаем, есть ли вообще понятие о «пределах». В любом другом ты можешь быть совсем другим человеком… Или существом. И никто не мешает им, мирам, пересекаться. Это, по сути, самое простое объяснение половины сверхъестественных явлений, - он провел по волосам Сэма, как старший брат, роль которого в этом смысле Дин редко исполнял. – В любом случае, раз уж ты оказался в этом, ты можешь только предположить, кем ты мог бы быть, как я мечтал бы быть архангелом, - отпечаток крыльев на асфальте. Он настолько ярко стоит перед глазами Сэма, что ему приходится как следует зажмуриться, чтобы яркие вспышки затмили это изображение. – И все же… Я думаю, во всех нас, сколько бы наших двойников не существовало, есть что-то общее. Это то, что отличает нас от других, в любом мире, отличает и объединяет. Кто знает, может быть, у меня та же страсть к приколам в другом мире, - _«Алё, я Трикстер вообще-то»_. На этот раз воспоминание было не таким ярким, как будто давним. С каждой фразой становилось только хуже. Сэм ожидал от него яркого протеста, спасения, той доминантной мысли, за которой он мог бы пойти и забыть обо всех сомнениях. Это то, что он в Габриэле ценил. – Остается только найти то самое уникальное. Похоже, в этом смысл жизни. 

\- Тогда я во всех мирах такой занудный ботаник? – слабо улыбнулся Сэм, пытаясь вернуть разговору шутливый тон, но взгляд Габриэля говорил о том, что ему не удалось и это. – И обязательно встречаю одного несносного парня на своем пути, - на этот раз Габриэль все же улыбнулся в ответ. 

\- Пойдем спать, Сэмми, петух уже сам себя пожарил в попытках нас разбудить по утрам, - и Сэм подчинился, надеясь, что сон отступит. 

Но он всегда возвращался. 

***

_«- Нам нужно поговорить с тобой. Нам нужна твоя помощь.  
\- Хммм, дайте-ка угадаю, вы разрушили этот мир к чертям, а я за вами должен прибрать?  
\- Пожалуйста, только пять минут. Просто выслушай.   
\- Окей. Вот что я тебе скажу. Выживете двадцать четыре часа, и мы поговорим.   
\- Выживем в чем?   
\- В Игре!»_

Он снова стоял в этом ангаре. Его взгляд был направлен прямо на невысокую фигуру в круге из огня, но взгляд ему не повиновался. Он видел только то, в чьем теле находился. Слышал его голос, но был уверен в том, что не говорил сам. Как будто он сидел в кинотеатре будущего, чувствовал, слышал, присутствовал, но ничего не мог сделать. Он уже был здесь, в каком-то из предыдущих снов, и мог предсказать каждое слово, каждое выражение лица. Только поэтому он заметил тот момент, когда что-то пошло не так. Взгляд нечеловеческих золотых глаз прожигал его насквозь, именно его, того потерявшегося в двух мирах Сэма, специально выискивал где-то за его псевдообличьем. И, наконец, нашел. Он хотел что-то сказать ему. Сэм чувствовал его намерение, но он не представлял, что ему хочет сказать кто-то, так похожий на его собственного Габриэля. И это был одновременно совсем не он. Было невозможно перепутать. Было невозможно понять. Было невозможно проснуться. 

_«Сэмми»._

\- Сэмми, вставай, пожалуйста, у нас сегодня нет лишнего времени, - Сэм застонал и перевернулся на спину, понимая, что почти не спал этой ночью. Все тело ныло, а голова болела, собирая тяжесть над глазами, утяжеляя веки и закрывая глаза обратно. – Если у нас не получится спровоцировать, все пойдет к черту. 

Всю неделю они исправно доставали Захарию. Страшно было только первый раз, когда Сэм стоял на стреме в коридоре возле двери в квартиру Захарии, пока Габриэль открывал дверь, демонстрируя один из своих множественных сокрытых талантов. Он даже настоял на темной одежде, хотя над масками посмеялся. Он даже сумел найти ровно такие же джемпера, которые часто показывали в фильмах. Дело делом, а зрелище никто не отменял. У них было всего полчаса на то, чтобы навести высокохудожественный бессмысленный беспорядок, простую перестановку. То же они повторили на следующее утро, пока Захария еще спал. Это было невероятно – Сэм бесшумно ступал по ковру в гостиной, передвигая мебель ровно туда же, куда и вчера, и все это время знал, как непрочен сон. Как недалек он от момента, когда их застанут. И вместе с адреналином, который заставлял его прислушиваться каждую секунду, он испытал какой-то совершенно детский восторг, когда пересекался с Габриэлем в этом бесшумном действии. Черт, он был готов сойти с ума от битвы разума и желания, когда Габриэль притянул к себе. В любую секунду в комнату мог зайти Захария и вызвать полицию, и в то же время он был совершенно не в состоянии отойти от своего бойфренда, заражаясь его сумасшествием. Камер в коридоре дома не стояло, а выходили они через задний ход, даже не показываясь около парадного, никогда не попадаясь на глаза соседям или любым свидетелям. Это было глупо, наивно, но получалось, и понемногу Сэму начинало казаться, что все еще может получиться. Наконец на третью ночь в их псевдоконтору поступил звонок. Измененным голосом Дин записал заявку, которую оставил Захария, удерживаясь от смеха ровно до того момента, когда положит трубку. 

\- Сэм, блин, нам надо поймать этого придурка около трех раз, прежде чем у него будет повод нахамить твоему брату, - Сэм лениво открыл глаза. Габриэль потянул его за плечи наверх, заставляя сесть, а Сэм сопротивлялся, пряча улыбку. Он был слишком тяжелым, чтобы Габриэль мог поднять его из такого положения, и, наконец, его бойфренд сдался, хлопнув ладонью по его животу и заставляя рефлекторно согнуться. – Я бы с тобой не разговаривал, но именно сегодня нам нужно изобразить счастливую пару. 

\- Изобразить? – уточнил он, кидая в Габриэля подушку. Тот уже натягивал голубой тонкий джемпер, пиная подушку в угол. Он еще пострадал для вида, но уже потянулся за джинсами. – Каковы шансы на то, что мы не закончим, как Кастиэль, при первой встрече? 

\- Мне кажется, что при встрече с лосем тактика поведения совпадает с тактикой относительно медведей, - и он подмигнул Сэму. На нем не было никаких наушников, браслетов – ничего, что делало бы его младше. Только темные джинсы и джемпер, даже с сумки исчезли все значки и нашивки. Почему-то для него так нужно было именно в этот день. Сэм не мог понять, зачем. Для него Габриэль был по-своему уникальным в любом виде и в любой одежде. И, впрочем, без нее. Тем более что последний раз они обходились хотя бы руками больше недели назад. 

\- Меня ждет вознаграждение? – он все же поймал уже готового к выходу Габриэля, не озаботившись поиском рубашки. Он и сам понимал, насколько увереннее стал хотя бы с начала семестра, но теперь это было совершенно неважно. Ему не нужна была уверенность, он больше не волновался за свою внешность, за свой рост или за отсутствие интересов. Для этого ему всего лишь нужно было найти Габриэля, полную свою противоположность. – Или я могу в кредит? – поинтересовался он, останавливаясь в миллиметре от нежной кожи за ухом, едва касаясь ее губами. 

\- Никаких кредитов, налицо неплатежеспособность! – он провел по татуировке на груди Сэма, все же поддаваясь на медленные прикосновения губ к уху и шее. – Прибереги для встреч с нашим мачо. Хорошо вжился в роль, - Сэм фыркнул и отстранился, вытаскивая из своей спортивной сумки, наконец, недостающую рубашку. 

\- Или в травмпункт, или этой ночью мы не будем спать, - предупредил он Габриэля, собирая учебники. 

***

\- Еще минута, и я забуду, что здесь ходят люди, - предупредил он Габриэля, только широко улыбнувшегося на его злость. Первый раз удался на отлично – сын декана поморщился, увидев их, и тут же толкнул своего нервного заикающегося друга в попытках идентифицировать их. Поначалу планировалось, что первый раз их застанут только державшимися за руки или что-то в этом роде, но удержаться не получилось. Габриэль дразнил его так открыто, и взглядами, и словами, и воспоминаниями, что Сэму ничего не оставалось, кроме как проучить его. Он надеялся, что всю первую пару его губы будут саднить, и, вероятно, судя по мстительным смскам, что приходили ему на философии под раздраженным взглядом Анны, так оно и было. И во второй раз, когда они планировали подловить футболиста возле стадиона, что было крайне опасно, Габриэль отомстил ему не просто поцелуем, но мимолетными прикосновениями под рубашкой и сквозь ткань джинс. Слишком большой перерыв для гормонального взрыва. Слишком велика потребность. Ему было плевать, сколько именно футболистов его увидят, да и место было совсем пустынным – требовалась огромная удача, чтобы увидеть их здесь – и потому он дал себе свободу. Сумка лежала рядом на асфальте вместе с сумкой Габриэля, а его руки уже давно проводили по едва ощутимым контурам его татуировки на спине, проходясь от лопаток до поясницы и иногда чуть ниже. 

\- Какие люди? – фыркнул Габриэль, пожалуй, дыша чуть чаще, чем обычно. Вопреки его насмешливому тону, он провел по щеке Сэма без какого-то двойного смысла и намерения, просто потому, что ему так хотелось. – Наш клиент прошел примерно минут пять назад, потратив еще пять на разглядывание нас, - сообщил он, отстраняясь от губ Сэма на какие-то секунды. – Если тебя интересует, конечно, - и приглушенно застонал, признавая, что Сэм учился слишком быстро. 

\- Думаешь, действительно скажет сегодня? – спросил Сэм, лишь огромным усилием воли заставляя себя отпустить Габриэля. Тот недовольно нахмурился, но решению Сэма вторил звонок – пора было возвращаться с большого перерыва. – Мне кажется, что все завертелось уже и без нашего участия, - Габриэль странно посмотрел на него. – Что я сказал не так? 

\- Я чувствую то же самое, - признался он. – Как будто мы потеряли над этим контроль почти сразу же, как только решили. Странно, что никто не запалил нас – нет, Сэмми, правда, мне случалось забираться в квартиры, но не со спящими там хозяевами, обычно в нежилые, но свидетели есть всегда. И что он позвонил – теория про внушение только теория. Это должно было закончиться почти сразу же, но чем ближе вечер, тем больше я нервничаю. 

\- Я не могу предсказать вечер, - кивнул Сэм, касаясь его руки на какое-то мгновение. Чувствовать подобное взаимопонимание было невероятно и почти правильно. Почти напоминало ему кукольный домик. Казалось бы, все выглядит так, как должно, но на деле оно ненастоящее. Он все еще больше всего боялся, что ненастоящим окажется Габриэль, что шел с ним рядом. Что на самом деле у него нет того человека, над кем и вместе с кем можно безнаказанно шутить и не думать над словами, иногда молчать и просто быть рядом. Нет того, чьи прикосновения бы сводили с ума лучше любой фантазии, чей ответ поражал искренностью и на чьей коже следы служили бы лучшим напоминанием. 

\- Я скажу больше. Я его вообще не чувствую, как будто вечера уже не может быть. 

***

_«- Сэм. Не пытайся ответить. Просто слушай. Сделай то, что должен. Это не более чем обман. Послушай меня. Время уходит. Освободи свой разум от всего, что наплел тебе Захария»._

Сэм вздрогнул и проснулся. Он сидел на лекции, возможно, уже отсидел половину, Габриэль сидел с ним и необычно для самого себя занимался химией, рисуя формулы во всю страницу. Чередование линий и букв едва не повергло Сэма обратно в сон. Он часто заморгал, пытаясь скинуть с себя все то же гнетущее впечатление, которое преследовало его во снах, как снова вспомнил. 

Дерево. Он был привязан к дереву так крепко, что освободиться не получалось. Он мог только двигать глазами. Кажется, он был в белом костюме. Он не мог видеть, но это было одним из его ощущений. Поляна в совершенно сумрачном лесу, в тот час, когда темнота еще не наступила, но вечер уже вступил в свои права. Что самое страшное – он был там в одиночестве. Один посреди леса, привязанный так, что нет никакого шанса на освобождение. И отчаянно громкий голос, пытающийся что-то сказать ему. Сэм не видел его обладателя, не помнил тона голоса, не помнил слов. Снова его сковало ощущение потери, словно бы он тратил время зря. Накатывала тошнота, а голова кружилась. Иногда, если отвлечься, ему казалось, что конечности словно бы действительно немели от отсутствия движения. Иногда, если слишком быстро переводить взгляд, он угадывал сквозь какую-то нереальную картинку стволы деревьев. 

\- Гейб, - его голос сорвался. Габриэль поднял голову, переводя взгляд на него. Какое-то мгновение в них отражалось недоумение, которое еще больше выбило из-под ног Сэма всякую опору в виде здравого смысла. Затем Габриэль словно бы вспомнил, и его взгляд потеплел. Он коснулся рукой его предплечья. – Кажется, я схожу с ума, - выговорил он с трудом, понимая, что от бессилия и беспомощности он готов заплакать. 

\- Необязательно ты. Может быть, это мир вокруг тебя, - он снова, казалось, понимал больше Сэма. Да, черт возьми, с этим миром что-то было не так. Он не чувствовал вкуса еды на обеде, а сейчас ему больше всего хотелось пить, но не представлялось возможности достать воды. Он не ощущал тепла от руки Габриэля, хотя, скорее всего, просто был слишком взвинчен, чтобы заметить. Паника скрутила не только разум, но и все внутренние органы. Паническая атака сжала сосуды, подняла давление и расслабила все внутренние сфинктеры пищеварительного тракта. Хуже Сэм никогда себя не чувствовал. Он закрыл глаза, прислонившись лбом к холодной парте. 

_«- Пообещай мне, черт возьми, пообещай, что успеешь! Хотя бы ради этого идиота. Ты должен, Сэм. Очнись, Сэм. У меня больше нет времени. Тебе нужен мой нож. Попроси его отдать. Он сможет. Нужно только…»_

\- Ты пугаешь меня, Сэм, - признался Габриэль. Какую-то секунду Сэм готов был соглашаться на скорую, на пропуск занятий, на что угодно, но его отпустило. Мгновенно мир заиграл своими красками, в аудитории оказалось жарко, а к его бедру прижималось бедро Габриэля, сидевшего к нему слишком близко. – Ты уверен, что тебе не нужна помощь? 

\- Не сейчас, во всяком случае, - задумчиво ответил он, не понимая, что сделал, чтобы это странное состояние спало. Память отказывала ему в ответе, пока, наконец, его собственный голос не произнес тихое:

_«Да.»_

Он посмотрел на пару рядов ниже, находя взглядом Кастиэля. Рядом с ним на парте сладко посапывал Дин, свернув и положив на стол куртку, а Кастиэль только изредка касался его, поправляя рубашку или вовсе безо всякой причины. В его движениях было столько желания попросту побыть рядом, ничего не требуя взамен, что Сэм чувствовал себя настоящим эгоистом. 

\- Знаешь, по поводу рисунка… Мне кажется, я придумал, что нарисовать, - неожиданно прервал его мысли Габриэль. – Неважно, будет оно висеть по всему городу или нет, я просто хочу, чтобы у меня был и такой рисунок. Мне кажется, в этой идее нечто большее, нежели просто картинка. Как будто в ней весь я, - и он доверчиво подлез под руку Сэма, принимаясь набрасывать контуры в своей тетради. 

И все казалось словно бы как обычно, пока Сэм не поймал на себе обозленный и презрительный взгляд Заики и сына декана, которым предстояло сыграть главную роль. По их ухмылкам, когда они одарили взглядом их с Габриэлем, Сэм понял, что они готовы. Но он, черт возьми, он не был готов. За запланированным вечером не было будущего. Он чувствовал это всем своим существом. Иногда он мог попробовать представить событие чуть вперед, и у него всегда было особое ощущение, либо положительное, либо отрицательное, но теперь все его запросы оставались в пустоте. 

Чего Сэм не ожидал, так это встречи в шумном коридоре колледжа. Они с Габриэлем выходили последними, потому что он потерял в сумке свой коммуникатор, а Сэм забыл зарядить свой телефон, и позвонить не удавалось. Когда они, наконец, вышли из зала, в дверях собралась огромная толпа. И она же молча расступилась, пропуская Сэма.

\- Так что скажешь, мачо-бой? У вас голубизна – это наследственное? Твой брат даже больший пидор, чем ты, - по лицу брата Сэм видел, что тот разозлился не на шутку. К своему удивлению, он чувствовал точно такой же гнев и от Габриэля. Только он оставался спокойным. Словно бы это не его поносили при всем колледже. – В детстве рассказывал, как прекрасно любить хуи? Давай, Динни, признавайся, мы все хотим послушать твои грязные секреты. Твои и твоего недомерка-братца, - это даже звучало глупо от человека, который едва-едва был выше самого Сэма. Сэм аж улыбнулся от такого несочетания. Он даже не подумал убрать руку с талии Габриэля. В этот момент все предыдущие страхи казались выдуманными. Он смотрел в глаза настоящему Кошмару. И что самое странное, Зверь жил в нем самом. – Молчание – знак согласия, Динни, - и тут Дин не сдержался. Сэм даже не успел его остановить, когда заметил, что именно блеснуло на костяшках его старшего брата. Тяжелый удар кастетом сломал футболисту челюсть. Точный удар обеспечил ему не только дикую боль, но и опасность для жизни. Ринувшимся защищать своего лидера парням досталось еще по одному удару. Кастет был настолько тяжел, что с одного удара сломал ключицу одному и выбил из локтевого сустава кость при неудачном развороте. 

Что Сэм знал точно – кастет испарился из рук Дина, когда в коридор ворвались преподаватели. Он только развел руками и добровольно пошел за деканом. На прощание он обернулся и подмигнул Сэму. 

\- Пока все идет по плану, - спокойно заключил стоящий рядом с ними Кастиэль, незаметно материализовавшийся прямо во время драки. – Как только стемнеет, я пойду к нему просить за Дина. С вас требуется только войти в нужный момент. 

\- Нам нужно, чтобы он тебя коснулся. Выдержишь? – и этот вопрос показался Сэму отвратительным. Он вспомнил ужасные глаза навыкате и содрогнулся. Как Кастиэль, должно быть, безоговорочно доверял его брату, раз мог пойти на такое, хоть и не до конца, слава богу. Смог бы он так ради Габриэля? Или наоборот? У них, пора было признать, были иные отношения. 

И о них Сэм не жалел. 

***

\- Не могу больше, Гейб, - он мерял комнату шагами из одного угла в другой. В последний момент что-то сорвалось, и Дина продержали до восьми часов вечера. Со своим планом они опаздывали на час. Нервы сдавали настолько, что он едва не разбил телефон, когда кинул его слишком сильно на кровать. Габриэль попросил его сесть и заняться чем-нибудь, но Сэм начал стучать по столу карандашом, и это взбесило Габриэля в ответ. 

\- Ну что мне сделать, виагры ему подсыпать? – несколько резко ответил Габрэиль, но тут же смягчился. – Не волнуйся, Кастиэль не так прост, как кажется. И Дин ни за что не даст ему попасть в историю, подобную этой, по-настоящему. Нам просто нужно дождаться условленного времени, если Кастиэль не позвонит раньше. Все просто.

\- Не могу, - честно признался он. Сам себе он напоминал затишье перед бурей. Он знал, что она рядом. Знал, что память работает против него. Все последние часы он вспоминал. Отца. Дорогу. Машину. Оружие. Смерть. Монстров. Номера отелей. Школы. Лица. Имя на тетради. Но пока это был беззвучный кинофильм, который, как ему казалось, совершенно его не касался. Секунды. Он ощутил это неожиданно ясно, как иногда человек уже знает, что сейчас поскользнется и упадет, как уже знает, что выйдя из дома, забыл что-то выключить и уже поздно исправлять. Потому он не стал тратить время на объяснения. Габриэль удивленно моргнул – никогда еще Сэм не демонстрировал такой потребности в нем. Никогда не целовал так… бессмысленно, только чтобы продлить момент. Никогда не ускользал от ответных прикосновений. Даже его руки, неспособные оставаться в одном лишь объятии, скользили по его коже так, словно его переполняло какое-то чувство, которое никогда между ними не вставало. Он был так удивлен, что даже не заметил, как менялся взгляд Сэма. Он был так удивлен, что не видел в его глазах отчаянного нежелания смиряться с происходящим. Но совершенно нежное прикосновение к своим губам кончиками пальцев заставило его понять, что в действительности происходит. Ему не дано было увидеть то, что уже видел Сэм. Но их близость позволяла ему разделять это ощущение. И оно разрывало его изнутри. 

\- Мне нужен твой меч, - наконец произнес Сэм тихо. Для него это было громко, ведь вокруг него осколками осыпалась иллюзия. Он рушил ее каждую секунду, хотя и не мог выбраться. Воспоминания, наконец, прокрутились до стоп-линии. До того, как Захария разлучил их с Дином, собираясь помочь исполнению их предназначения. Как оставил Сэма на поляне в ожидании Люцифера. Как забрал Дина неизвестно куда. Этого мира действительно не существовало. И хотя он все еще чувствовал теплое дыхание на своих губах и все еще хотел целовать его, разум уже знал, что нужно будет сделать. 

\- Мой что? – непонимающе ответил Габриэль, не поддаваясь панике, но искренне волнуясь. – Сэм, я не понимаю, что происходит…

\- Твой меч, Габриэль. Позови его, - повторил Сэм еще тише, проводя по его волосам. Он прощался и не мог представить, как сможет принять исчезновение иллюзии. Как сможет пережить ее. Мир разбивался вдребезги о силу его разума, восстанавливающегося после обмана, но чувство не исчезало. Оно оставалось. 

\- Сэм, я не архангел, я просто… - он поднял на Сэма удивленный взгляд, когда его руки засветились золотым. – Что происходит? – спросил он уже устало, разглядывая свечение так, словно оно было выше его понимания. 

\- Моя вера. В тебя. Мы те, кто мы есть, в каком бы мире не находились. Ты сам сказал мне об этом, - он сохранял поспешно каждое воспоминание, что было придумано в этом мире. Он никогда не думал, что сможет испытать нечто подобное, но и не в шестнадцать, а в тридцать. Эта разница еще не была ощутима, но он все же постепенно восстанавливал того Сэма, кем был всегда. Нужно было лишь поторопиться. – И мне очень, очень нужна твоя помощь. Поверь и ты. В себя. В меня. Мне нужен этот меч.

\- Я никогда больше тебя не увижу? – только и спросил он. Даже сейчас, когда Сэм понимал, насколько нереально было все произошедшее, он все еще восхищался этим образом. Его способностью понимать. Был ли он взят из сознания Сэма или откуда-то еще, или полностью придуман, Сэму оставалось только жалеть, что его не существует. Теперь светились глаза. Еще немного веры, и они справятся. 

\- Кто знает, - он уже не чувствовал ничего. И все же не мог перестать касаться его. Не мог перестать думать о нем. Обо всем, что было. Каждом моменте. Каждом гребанном придуманном моменте. Он был согласен жить в этом обмане, только бы чувствовать себя так, как все это время вместе с Габриэлем. Ничто в мире не стоило ощущения, что ты наконец-то остановился. Остановил время для себя. Ему не нужен был тот, кого он помнил по своим охотам, ни его звание, ни его вечность, ничего от него. Но его прообраз, тот человеческий образ, что был его зеркалом, ничуть не похожим на него, оказался по какой-то чистой случайности самым нужным Сэму человеком. И в самый тяжелый момент ему предстояло не только смириться с тем, что его никогда не существовало, но и с тем, что на этот раз он один. – Я люблю тебя, - и он улыбнулся, говоря чистую правду. На мгновение золотой свет в глазах Габриэля погас, и он неверяще посмотрел на Сэма так, словно между ними не рушились стены, не разрывалась связь. Он изучал лицо Сэма с таким любопытством, словно делал это впервые, но, наконец, на его губах появилась ответная улыбка. 

\- Надеюсь, оно тебе поможет, - и в его руке действительно искрился кинжал архангела. Длинный и изящный, великолепно отточенный и разящий глубже, чем просто ткани организма. Это была его сущность. И даже если это была только фантазия, она смогла приобрести форму в его руках. Может быть, он существовал. Секунды истекали. Он перехватил нож и в последний раз обнял Габриэля, мечтая проснуться. Но мечта не сбылась. Он исчез, как исчезало все на пути к квартире Захарии. Он уже видел и лес вокруг, и тот шум, что доносился до него по мере приближения Люцифера. О, он просто пугал Сэма. Но ничто не пугало его так, как неспособность успеть. 

Расстояния теперь казались миллиметрами. Он был у квартиры Захарии уже минуту спустя, вышибая дверь той силой, что была несвойственна ему. У него не было времени даже на то, чтобы понять, успешен ли был их наивный план. Он очнулся только тогда, когда вжимал кончик лезвия в шею Захарии, заставляя его недобро усмехаться. 

\- Винчестер, какая встреча. Последняя, я надеюсь, вы понимаете, за такое сажают в тюрьму, если вы не знали, - его отвратительный голос и жабье лицо перестали пугать Сэма. Он только усмехнулся в ответ и несильно полоснул по горлу Захарии, наслаждаясь полившимся тонкой струйкой светом. 

\- Сэм, что происхо…

\- Верни нас назад, - произнес он жестко, надавливая сильнее. Захария скривился от одного ему известного чувства. – Верни, ублюдок, или я прикончу тебя прямо здесь, - пообещал он. – Ты же знаешь, что это. Это была твоя главная ошибка, Захария, - он не смотрел ни на старшего брата, ни на Кастиэля. Скорее всего, и они были вымышленными. Скорее всего, все это было только фантазией. А он был привязан к дереву и ожидал Дьявола, чтобы отдать ему свое тело для завершения семейных дел. Как бы он хотел вместо этого в привычную комнату. 

\- Я подарил тебе эти прекрасные недели. Ты мог бы поблагодарить меня, - и ярость, захватившая Сэма, швырнула Захарию об стену. Что этот отвратительный, корыстный ублюдок с крыльями мог знать об этих неделях? Обо всем том, чего у Сэма никогда не будет? О том, насколько он привязался, о том, как полюбил кого-то и был счастлив, хотя и недолго. – Все равно тебе не успеть сбежать, Сэм. Это ваша судьба. От Судьбы не уйдешь. 

\- О нет, - усмехнулся Сэм еще шире. – Я устал уходить. Я просто хочу покончить с этим. Вот и все.


	7. Chapter 7

В том, чтобы посмотреть на свою жизнь глазами отжившего человека, нет никакого пафоса. Нет мучительных сожалений, нет ярости, ведь то, что ты сделал, соответствовало тому, как ты думал на тот момент. Случайности, поступки, которые кажутся нам глупыми и идиотскими пусть даже секунду спустя, не могут расцениваться нами с точным негативом, ведь порой только благодаря этим ошибкам мы получаем возможность или шанс, таким образом расплачиваясь вперед. Иногда нам кажется, что жизнь проходит мимо нас, иногда дни летят слишком быстро, и ты с трудом можешь сказать, оставил ли ты после себя след. Так думают те, кто рожден быть альтруистом. Сэм альтруистом не был. У него всегда была эгоистичная цель, пусть он понимал ее только сейчас – сперва уйти и жить нормальной жизнью, встретить девушку, полюбить, а затем… в общем смысле, затем он хотел доказать, что не зависит от предсказанности, от работы демонов, которые подстроили встречу его родителей и встречу его самого с Джессикой. Она осталась в его памяти двумя-тремя эпизодами, и сейчас, будучи привязанным к дереву слишком крепко, ему оставалось только думать о том, что он не любил ее. Он хотел любить ее, настолько светлую и невинную, не имеющую понятия о том, что происходит в этом мире, и он хотел научиться у нее этому. Как принимать все черные стороны мира и жить с этим, не волнуясь о том, что происходит с другими. Смотреть эпизоды своей жизни, вытаскивать из памяти самые постыдные, вроде страсти к демону, самые неловкие вроде первой попытки переспать с девушкой, самые радостные, когда они все же нашли отца, и самые печальные. Как будто кто-то другой прожил за него жизнь. Ни один человек на свете не мог сравниться с ним по количеству прожитых событий, и, вероятно, он был рожден, чтобы пережить их, ведь иначе он бы перегорел. 

Говорят, теперь не только в городах, но и в лесах вокруг трудно различить звезды. Это не так. Сэму было доступно лишь шевелить головой, потому он смотрел на чудесное покрывало из серебряных звезд на темно-синем вечернем небе. Еще одна и еще, те, что видно лишь углом зрения, слишком слабые, чтобы прямой взгляд уловил их. Острый полумесяц, прятавшийся за верхушками сосен. Прохлада от сырой земли забиралась под одежду, но Сэму недолго оставалось быть связанным в этом положении.

\- Какого хрена? – он рванулся бессильно к Захарии, в безупречно чистом отглаженном костюме стоявшему перед ним, но не смог пошевелить и рукой. – Что, блять, других способов поразвлечься не нашел, извращенец крылатый? – в нем иногда просыпались черты Дина. Немудрено, они были братьями, хотя и с первого взгляда совсем разными. В нем горела ярость, рос гнев. Ангел вернул их обратно – это было похоже на дуновение сухого ветра, обжигавшего кожу, после чего он попросту открыл глаза там, где все это время находился. 

\- Всего лишь пара часов, Сэм, и ты никогда бы не узнал, что произошло, - поморщился Захария. За его спиной темнело небо, вступала в свои права ночь. За его спиной к поляне шел и Люцифер. Поднимался ветер, гнущий деревья, и сопровождавший каждый его шаг треск древних стволов, где-то раздавались раскаты грома, а длинная темная трава под ногами тихо шуршала, выстилая ковром дорогу Королю Ада к его новому вместилищу. – Ничего личного, Сэм. Это должно произойти, и это произойдет. Не нам с тобой решать. Разве я создал плохой мир? Разве я поступил негуманно? Ты и твой брат не смогли отличить тот мир от реального, так не лучше ли было оставаться в нем? У тебя было все, Сэм. Учеба. Будущее. Дружба. Любовь. 

\- Что ты вообще знаешь о любви, - зарычал Сэм. Веревки впивались в кожу. За спиной Захарии уже виднелось красноватое свечение, исходившее из глубин леса. Время приближалось неумолимо. – Где Дин? 

\- Там, где ему положено быть. Михаил не так терпелив, как Люцифер. Все мы, в конце концов, ничто перед ними. Иногда, Сэм, полезно уважать старших, даже если их поступки кажутся тебе неправильными. За те тысячелетия, что они провели в этом мире, они разумеют больше, чем какой-то обычный человек. Ты обычный человек, Сэм. Тебе лишь не повезло. 

\- О, так это подарок? Не знаешь, кто победит? Хочешь выслужиться перед обоими? – усмехнулся Сэм. Что-то внутри него разгоралось сильнее гнева, сильнее раздражения и безысходности. На смену беспомощности приходила сила. Перед его взором стояло не лицо брата, не его решимость победить, во что бы то ни стало, ни его правильный взгляд на мир, единственное правильное, чем никогда не обладал Сэм. Он снова и снова вспоминал Габриэля. Черт возьми, он был самым обычным человеком, только лишь внешне напоминавшим архангела. В этот раз Сэм был уверен – его чувство не было связано ни с иллюзией, ни с тем, что их что-то связывало в прошлом хотя бы иллюзорно. Оно просто было. И не нужно было решать, что правильно, а что нет. Перед ним стоял только один вопрос – существовал ли тот, кого он полюбил, взял ли его образ Захария от реально существующего человека? Почему-то в этом вопросе крылась вся сила Сэма, необходимая ему, чтобы и сейчас одержать верх. 

\- Это называется предусмотрительностью, Сэм. Не скажу, что мне было приятно с тобой общаться, - и Захария исчез, оставив после себя отзвук шороха крыльев. Оставалось только бессильно ждать, когда же появится тот, от кого они бегали, пожалуй, на протяжении целого года. Было ли ему предсказано то, что он начнет борьбу? Как знать, какого шага от него ждут? 

Он не был шестнадцатилетним подростком. Он даже не был тем ботаником, чью роль играл во сне. У него не было комплексов роста, не было проблем с братом, не было проблем в отношениях. У него их вообще не было. И все же то, что случилось в его голове, казалось ему по-своему интерпретированной нынешней жизнью. Какой шанс, что узнанное там – не голос его подсознания? Стоит ли доверять ему? В каждом мире мы должны сохранять то, что делает нас нами, отличает от других. 

Что же это, Сэм? Думай. 

\- Пойманная жертва и вполовину не так интересна, как процесс охоты за ней, - Сэм отказывался открывать глаза. Голос из его кошмаров, голос, который преследовал его на протяжении года и почти всей жизни неосознанно. Та связь, что была между ними, напоминала хроническую болезнь, от которой не было лекарства. И обострения были особенно болезненны. – Здравствуй, Сэм. Не находишь, что было невежливо с твоей стороны избегать разговора?

\- Не находишь, что невежливо держать собеседника в таком положении? – ядовито заметил он, и Люцифер склонил голову к плечу. Секундой спустя Сэм упал на траву, сжимая зубы и не допуская ни одного стона от дикой боли в недвижимых долгое время мышцах и отвратительного онемения, которое прокатилось по его конечностям. – Не брезгуешь подачками от ангелов, а? 

_«Тяни время, Сэм»._

Он оглянулся в панике, когда незнакомый ему голос столь же призрачным тоном позвал его по имени, но оказалось, что только он услышал это. В поле зрения оставалась лишь примятая трава и потрепанные кроссовки изношенного сосуда Дьявола. Он тяжело дышал и разминал руки, лихорадочно думая, как он может потянуть время, а главное – зачем кто-то просит его об этом? 

\- Сэм, это такие мелочи, - отмахнулся Люцифер, опускаясь перед ним на корточки. – Мне нужен сосуд в своем лучшем физическом состоянии, - его прикосновение к плечу Сэма принесло облегчение. Но он не мог встать. Мысль об отсрочке билась в его разуме, будучи единственной, на чем он сосредоточил свое внимание. Он содрогнулся, заставляя себя поверить в то, что его силы сделали только хуже. Несколько секунд показались вечностью, когда Люцифер не шевелился. Спустя еще несколько мгновений он почувствовал его сомнения. Кажется, получается. 

_«Скажи мне, зачем?»  
«Клинку нужно время. Сил осталось не так много, не так много веры. Попробуй позвать его».  
«Как?».   
«Поверь. Нет ничего сильнее веры».   
«Кто он? Он связан с тобой?»  
«Всему свое время, Сэм. Сейчас у нас его нет».   
«Ты просишь меня сыграть?».   
«А сможешь ли ты без правил, без помощи?»  
«Однажды у меня это получилось». _

\- Знаешь, я рад, что получил такую отсрочку. В конце концов, у меня был шанс узнать, чье тело я займу. Поразительный ум, Сэм. Ты мог бы прославиться, мог бы стать президентом, мог бы изменить мир в самом нормальном смысле. Как мало нужно – капля демонской крови – чтобы изменить жизнь человека навсегда. Вы так жалки. Вы ничто перед Судьбой. Я обожаю вашу иронию, - Люцифер заставил его поднять голову, предусмотрительно не касаясь его. Его взгляд не был полон мести или зла, это был взгляд рассудительного существа в здравом уме, уверенного в своей принадлежности к окружающему миру. Неожиданно он не почувствовал к нему вообще ничего, ни желания уничтожить, ни желания прекратить. Просто смирение. Они оказались вместе по стечению обстоятельств, и было что-то сильнее, чем одно лишь их желание или нежелание. Может быть, это не они правили миром, но мир был гораздо более древней субстанцией, обладающей какой-то силой? У этого мира не было пределов. У их силы нет пределов. Обмануть того, кто придумал обман? Это было смешно. И глупо. Разве глупость не сработает? 

Каждое воспоминание из несуществующей жизни мелькнуло перед ним. Тепло, что он чувствовал, оставаясь рядом с Габриэлем в четырех стенах, поддерживая уютное молчание, ту жизнь, что рождалась в нем, когда он спорил с ним, ту жажду знаний, которую Габриэль в нем поддерживал. То доверие и уязвимость, которые, казалось, должны были стать отрицательными чертами характера, но на удивление заставляли Сэма думать, будто бы он не тратит каждое мгновение зря. Его постоянно меняющееся настроение, его внутренняя сила и независимость, его темперамент, неспособность держать свои мысли при себе, всегда имеющееся мнение – Господи, он был невыносим, но это только питало чувство Сэма к нему. Это как фантазия, которую каждый из нас придумывает себе и прокручивает каждый вечер перед глазами. Те, кто никогда не знал близости с человеком, не одной лишь физической, но удивительной, вопреки всяким логическим заключениям, ментальной, перед тем, как заснуть, обычно представляли счастье других персонажей, или несчастье, в зависимости от степени повреждения психики. Но Сэму достаточно было вспомнить иррациональный момент неловкости между ними в его первый как будто бы раз, и что самое невероятное – то, как они легко справились с ней. Разве с этим могло сравниться якобы предназначение Люцифера? Он подавил в себе желание рассмеяться. Но Люцифер все равно заметил. 

\- Я сказал что-то смешное? – он поднял брови, отчего его ужасное лицо, покрытое язвами и расслаивающейся кожей, растянулось в опасном ожидании. – Это неважно. Мне не нужен твой разум, впрочем, - и все же он был озадачен той усмешкой, что скривила губы Сэма. Он поднимался с земли. Не было боли, не было неудобства. Тело было инструментом, которым можно было управлять. Любую боль можно было обмануть, позволив ей захватить власть.

\- Нет. Ты смешной, - признался он. Рукоятка длинного, изящного кинжала в его руках. Это ощущение он продолжал удерживать в своем сознании, снова и снова прогоняя ту недолгую историю знакомства с человеком, которого, возможно, никогда не существовало. Но это было неважно, понял Сэм. Важен не ответ, важно то, что чувство делает с тобой, как снижает потребности в другом человеке и как довольствуется малым. В его памяти всплывали слова Кастиэля из его… сна? Теперь он понимал. Кончики пальцев заискрили золотым, но Сэм не поверил в это. Его вера все еще была слишком слаба. – Да без чертового предназначения ты просто никто. 

\- Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь, - тон его напоминал снисходительный разговор с глупым ребенком. Одно его желание, и Сэм встретит своего брата в белом костюме с розой в петлице, с глазами настоящего Зверя и взглядом, полным сумасшествия. Одно его желание, и руками Сэма Люцифер уничтожит мир. Мир, что его питает. Как слеп он под воздействием своего предназначения. 

\- Только проступки обычных людей питают тебя. Правда в том, что ты и твой брат вместе сильнее, чем все, что устраивает правила нашей жизни, но чувство собственного достоинства, вскормленное предназначением, не дает тебе понять это. Уничтожая мир, ты уничтожаешь себя. Ненависть к Майклу – единственное, что у тебя есть. Ты жалок, Люцифер, - и он улыбнулся, понимая, что в нем говорит кто-то другой. Тот, что будил его во снах, тот, что заставлял его верить. Кажется, в этом бою он все же остался не один. 

_«Есть ли шанс, что мне осталось, за что противостоять? Ведь это все или ничего».  
«Шанс есть всегда. Я не знаю».  
«Поэтому ты на моей стороне. Ты не знаешь».  
«Можешь считать и так»._

\- Я ценю твое беспокойство, Сэм, - и все же Люцифер был сбит с толку. Он чувствовал, что что-то идет не так. Он осторожно изучал выражение лица Сэма, как будто раздумывал, поддаться ли на этот обман. – Осознаешь ли ты, над кем смеешься? 

\- Осознаешь ли ты, что безнадежно опоздал? – Сэм покрутил рукой в воздухе. Все то сияние, что он скрывал в себе, что обжигало внутренности, что сжимало его сердце и мешало думать, все, что поддерживало его, немедленно сконцентрировалось в туманные очертания. Силуэт в его руке. Его взгляд был прикован к нему. Как и взгляд Люцифера. – Захария оказал мне огромную услугу. Странно, что ты не заметил этого, братишка. 

_«Я не замечал в тебе актерского таланта».  
«Ответь мне, кто он. Я рискую своей жизнью, но я не знаю, есть ли мне к чему возвращаться. Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но людям свойственно во что-то верить. Вера решает судьбы войн. Вера дает силы. У меня нет сил, Габриэль».  
«Мне больше нечего тебе дать».  
«Архангелы так легко сдаются? Тем, что ты помогаешь советами, ты не очистишь свою совесть».  
«Меня больше нет, Сэм. Вера в меня давным-давно иссякла, жалкие остатки ты сжимаешь сейчас в своей руке. Это взаимная выгода. Я помогаю тебе, а ты освобождаешь меня».  
«Как мне доказать, что я предназначен стать твоим весселем, а не его?»  
«Ты уже знаешь меня. В каком-то смысле. Только ты можешь различать нас. Более никто. В этом твоя сила в данный момент, это твой козырь. Никто больше не знает, что я – не тот Габриэль, а он не я. У нас одна сущность. Ты связан с ней. А значит, для остальных связан и со мной».  
«Он не твой вессель?»  
«Нет».  
«Но кто же он? Почему он так похож на тебя?»  
«Потому что он мой сын»._

Мысленный разговор продолжался не более секунды. Но он давал Сэму уверенность в том, что если все пойдет не так, как он задумал, он может умереть как человек, который сделал все, что мог. Прекрасный золотой клинок был продолжением руки, сверкая так отчаянно, как только может дорогая сердцу вещь, которую держит в руках ее хозяин. Как долго он может обманывать силы архангела? Как долго он может обманывать Люцифера? Однажды Габриэль признал в нем такого же Фокусника. Они были связаны, так почему бы ему не попробовать? Он так часто наблюдал за тем, как Габриэль играл одному ему известные роли. Он знал его до последнего жеста, взгляда, интонации. Величайший интерес отношений – в попытке узнать друг друга и в постоянных провалах, потому что вся жизнь – это борьба. Не та, что прошла сквозь всю жизнь Сэма, борьба с окружающим, с тем, что, казалось бы, нельзя изменить, а с самим собой. С попытками отчаяться. Он не знал в действительности, что значит любовь, но для него это была та связь, что делала недостатки достоинствами, что давала цену потому, что с каждым недостатком нужно было бороться и побеждать. Это была война, но ее затишье приносило, возможно, самые приятные воспоминания, то, что делало его человеком. Любовь выражала то, что делало его Сэмом Винчестером. В борьбе он мог найти себя. В ошибках и доверии. 

\- Этого не может быть. Он был подготовлен для меня, - Люцифер сузил глаза, и сердце Сэма остановилось. Не было шанса, что он сможет поверить. Черт возьми, он много раз видел Габриэля, бросающего вызов. Взгляд. Выражение лица. Поза, насколько он может повторить ее. И это сияние, что наверняка охватило окантовку его радужки, пробегая по каре-зеленому цвету и меняя его на нечеловеческий золотой. Великолепный вековой обман, совершаемый любителем. Трудно поверить в то, что глупо. Мы всегда ровняем других под себя. 

\- Любая подготовка бессильна перед тем, что правит этим мальчиком, Люци. Ты проиграл в тот момент, когда Захария решил помочь тебе. Пока у этого мальчика есть, за что бороться, он не уступит тебе, - Сэм повторил те легкомысленные жесты, которыми Габриэль всегда сопровождал свои объяснения как для тупых. Его улыбка отозвалась болью внутри грудной клетки, но это не было сердце. Он не был уверен, что это была только любовь. Это была благодарность и бесконечное сожаление. 

\- Его брат, вероятно, уже принадлежит моему брату. Мы постарались убрать всех, кто хоть что-нибудь для него значил. Я видел смерть Габриэля, Сэм. Это бесполезно, - выражение задумчивости на его лице сменилось раздражением. – Это все увлекательно, но у меня не осталось времени на болтовню с тобой. Из тебя отвратительный актер. 

\- Ну так попробуй. Давай, займи его тело, - протянул Сэм, издевательски раскидывая в стороны руки. Если бы он обернулся в тот момент, то его удивление сломало бы всю игру. Но он чертовски хотел посмотреть на призрачные крылья, что раскинулись за его спиной. Это неважно, верит ли кто-нибудь в то, кем ты считаешь. Пока оно дает силу для веры, прав лишь ты один. Изумительные очертания крыльев на светлой коже, покрытой редкими веснушками. Рисунки в тетради, от смущения спрятанные под кроватью. Его потребность менять себя каждый день, стремиться к чему-то, всегда иметь цель и искать единственно правильные средства. Черт возьми, это был чистый блеф, в нем самом не было ничего от Габриэля, и если бы Люцифер действительно попробовал, он бы понял это. – Выстави себя дураком. Ты думаешь, ты убил меня, но думаешь, Майкл не пытался сделать это до тебя? Да вам стыдно передо мной, вы знаете, что только я с самого начала видел вашу слабость, вашу связь, - он чувствовал Люцифера, его веру и сомнения, паутину лжи, столь тонкую, что приходилось следить за каждым словом. Это тоже была власть, власть Трикстера, власть на словах. – Младший брат выполняет роль старшего, как это прозаично. Миллионы людей, слабее вас, ничтожнее вас, веками справлялись с этим, а у вас Армагеддон! Великие архангелы не способны предотвратить семейную ссору! Меня тошнило от вас, - он усмехнулся, окидывая взглядом поляну. – Вы разочаровали отца. Как глупые дети, которые не понимают, что им говорят, которые всегда знают, как правильнее. Боролись за внимание отца? Вы боролись за звание самого сильного, но признать, что для силы вам нужен кто-то еще? Комедия, шоу, драма! Я поступил как трус, но мне хватает ума признать это сейчас, - эйфория от потрясающего понимания Габриэля захватывала его. Теперь светился не только клинок. По руке к груди бежал поток света, захватывая его тело с невероятной стремительностью. В тот момент он действительно верил, что был предназначен Посланцу, вынужденному всегда сравнивать себя с братьями и не находить ничего общего. – Потратить год на то, чтобы бегать за какими-то Винчестерами. Потрясающее занятие. Отец был бы доволен. 

\- Откуда тебе знать, как бы отреагировал отец! – Сэм был напряжен, как натянутая струна. Ложь он видел собственными глазами, как Люцифер поглощал ее, поддавшись эмоциям. Но часть из нее уходила в сторону, куда-то в лес, где, кажется, был Дин. Он не был уверен в том, что это именно его брат. Вжившись в роль, ему трудно было почувствовать это, но вслед за вторым появился и третий с близкого к нему радиуса. Ему, в самом деле, нужно было лишь потянуть время. Капля удачи, и с этим будет покончено навсегда. 

\- Отец никогда не одобрял трусости, об этом я, поверь мне, хорошо знаю. Но то, как поступали вы – это даже не трусость, это низость, до которой архангелам не позволено опускаться. Посмотри, что вы сделали со всем Гарнизоном. Убийства братьев братьями и сестрами, анархия среди ангелов, и все это потому, что вы обозначили двух обычных парней равными себе! Да вы пошатнули Небеса, вы подняли с ног на голову Ад, вы перепутали все только потому, что вами правят человеческие эмоции. Когда ты осознаешь, Люци, свою ошибку, будет слишком поздно! – в нем было столько силы, что каждое его слово обладало своим весом, что черты его лица искажались, что волосы меняли цвет и структуру, что образ вырастал перед ним против его воли. Его ложь подпитывалась верой Люцифера, получив к нему доступ. 

На краю поляны он угадал фигуру Дина. Против него стоял еще кто-то, чьего лица Сэм не видел. Он всеми силами старался отвлечь Люцифера от их противостояния, но нужен был элемент неожиданности, нужно было только несколько секунд. То, что он знал, то, что не знал больше никто, тысячные доли шанса на успех, лишь Дин подойдет с тем, чье тело занимал Майкл, и все будет наконец-то решено. Он так устал. Он не хотел более быть собой, охотником-Винчестером. Он хотел в обклеенную плакатами комнату к тому, с кем не нужно было взвешивать каждый шаг. Он снова хотел быть самим собой. Где была его сила, кто был он сам? Это неважно. Он был собой с тем Габриэлем, которого по случайности узнал, и рядом с ним он был силен. Но Габриэль существовал, пока Сэм его помнил. И только чтобы продлить его якобы жизнь, он должен верить в успех, сколь глупо это бы не звучало.   
\- Когда ты поймешь, что из-за своего страха признать слабость, ты потерял того человека, которого любил единственный раз в своей жизни, - его голос звучал слишком громко для поляны. Время остановилось. Он посмотрел прямо в лицо третьего брата, чье тело занимал Майкл. Он застал их врасплох. Он перевел взгляд на Дина – секунда, чтобы он узнал Сэма. И вот его клинок уже вонзается в тело Люцифера, неспособного даже посмотреть на него прежде, чем вспышка яркого света скроет его тело. Ему не нужно смотреть, чтобы знать, что Дин сделал то же самое в тот же момент. Две вспышки, наложившиеся друг на друга, и десятые доли секунды, прежде чем Сэм упал на колени, не в состоянии выдержать то, что происходило в его разуме.

_«Спасибо, Сэм. Полагаю, хотя бы этому ты научил меня».  
«Скажи мне, черт возьми, он существует?!»  
«Пока ты в это веришь, Сэм. Прости меня за боль. Но теперь мне нечего здесь делать. Однажды мы встретимся снова, и я буду помнить, что обязан тебе этим. Если ты встретишь его, ты забудешь то, что помешает тебе попробовать снова. Я дарю тебе шанс. Не прогадай, Сэм»._

Боль разрывала разум, истязала мысли, занимала все его существо. Клинок выпал из его руки, оставив глубокий ожог, и он упал на траву, вцепившись в нее руками. Вместе с остатками своей силы Габриэль забирал у него все то, что демоны считали нужным вложить, дабы подготовить его к тому, чтобы стать весселем Люцифера. Он забирал его кровь, темными ручьями скользившую по его запястьям в землю, он забирал его воспоминания, оставляя лишь образ, декорации, все то темное, что скрывалось глубоко в нем и никогда, никогда не принадлежало ему. Боль нельзя было выразить словами. Он пытался расслабиться, пытался дать телу волю, сдерживал крики и стоны, что рвали его горло, пока боль отказывалась уходить, ведь Габриэль разрывал его личность, восстанавливая ее по частям. Кажется, Дин опустился на колени рядом с ним и звал его по имени. 

_«– Кажется, я схожу с ума…  
\- Необязательно ты. Может быть, это мир вокруг тебя»._

Все его силы были направлены лишь на браслет с самодельными крыльями на нем, между которыми удерживался медиатор. Вся наша сила, вся наша вера, все, что делает нас теми, кто мы есть, существует лишь для того, чтобы однажды мы использовали это в борьбе за тех, кто нам дорог. Неправильно, невозможно, иррационально, несуществующе и так желанно. Его слабости, которые навсегда останутся с ним. Его постепенно ускользающие воспоминания, что делали его хоть кем-то в этом мире. С молчаливого согласия Сэма Габриэль стирал все, что было изменено в нем чужими ошибками. С молчаливого согласия он забирал все, что делало Сэма Винчестером, парнем с арсеналом в багажнике старой машины, колесившим с братом по стране в поисках новых дел. Стирал долг и обязательства, которые были исполнены так давно, что он попросту забыл об этом. Теперь пустота его жизни не пугала Сэма, и он мог смириться с этим. Он нашел свой самообман, он видел свой смысл жизни, и теперь для него оставалось важным только то, что снова сможет сделать его отличным от других, каким бы он ни был в другом мире. 

Пока сильна его вера в то, что где-то есть тот, кто поможет ему.

***

\- Ты не хочешь об этом поговорить? – неделями спустя Дин спросил его, сидя на продавленной кровати и потягивая пиво. – Я имею в виду, это все странно. Врачи не нашли у тебя вообще никаких повреждений, но ты, чувак, орал так, что съехалась вся полиция. Кас вытащил меня от Захарии слишком поздно, и боюсь, что все веселье я пропустил. 

\- Главное, что все это закончилось, - и он скрылся в ванной комнате. Теперь он жалел, что Люцифера не стало. Иметь врага явного, существующего из плоти и крови, дающего твоей жизни хоть какое-то направление, всегда легче, чем оказываться раз за разом наедине перед самим собой. Дин настаивал на продолжении поиска дел, Кас был занят тем, что пробивался в своем Гарнизоне на самый верх, а Сэм проживал дни словно бы во сне. Теперь у него не было силы, не было предназначения, он был чист волею того архангела, который неожиданно оказался для него самым близким и наиболее понятным. И хотя впечатление от него было во многом схоже с впечатлением от Дина, от его своевольности и преданности отцу, потребности в опеке над братьями, даже если они старше него, все равно оставило свой осадок. 

Оказалось, что труднее всего отпустить то, что ты привык. Удушающе долгие поездки в машине прерывались паническими атаками, когда он требовал остановить машину и только в темном лесу возле дороги после нескольких глубоких вдохов, наконец, приходил в себя. Города сменяли друг друга, как они к этому привыкли, и если другой Сэм был привязан к воспоминаниям о закате там, где кончается на горизонте шоссе, что тянулось через всю пустыню, то этот мечтал оказаться в жилых четырех стенах, что хранят отпечаток своего хозяина. В Сэме существовало одновременно двое, один из которых уверял, что идиотская первая любовь, придуманная для него Захарией, не соотносится с Сэмом нынешним, а другая твердила, что все имело смысл. Он разрывался. Он пробовал рассказать об этом Дину, пару раз, но дальше первого предложения не уходил. Это было глупо. В конце концов, вопрос сводился не к ориентации, об этой стороне которой он думать не мог, будучи мужчиной и помня прикосновения лишь восемнадцатилетнего подростка, но слова Габриэля, те, что он помнил по этому, долгому, словно бы сну, все еще вызывали в нем отклик. Люди ищут себя подростками, потом забивают и становятся как все, или не как все, так или иначе попадают в свою толпу, но для него не было толпы, которой можно поддаться, за которой можно пойти. 

\- Сэмми, как ты оказался там? – спросил его Дин из-за двери, судя по звуку, он сидел на полу и подпирал дверь спиной, наверняка сжимая в руках всю ту же бутылку. – Знаешь, я видел будущее, меня предал Кас, он выпустил из Чистилища левиафанов вместе с Кроули, и мы были вынуждены ловить их. Черт возьми, они были еще хуже, чем архангелы. Этих хотя бы всего четыре. Я так много пережил, что не поверил в реальность, когда ты потребовал от Захарии выпустить меня. У тебя ведь была другая реальность, правда? Я знаю, так и было. В моей фантазии я почти не помню тебя, все, что я делал, было связано с Касом. Кажется, ты страдал от того, что пожертвовал собой, пытаясь избавиться от архангелов методом Габриэля, - Сэм вздрогнул, услышав имя, которое занимало все его мысли. – Кажется, Люцифер оказался в твоей голове. Знаешь, сейчас это даже кажется неважным. Я не помню половины. Почему я поступал именно так. 

\- Он погрузил нас в сон, Дин, заставил поверить наш разум, что окружающее реально, подкинул идею, которая закрыла все наше подсознание собой. Оно выбрало тех, кому мы доверяем, кого никогда не смели бы заподозрить в нереальности, ведь тогда наше сознание бы не выдержало. Мы теряли друг друга много раз, Дин. И подсознание… Оно знает, что один из нас жертвует не просто так. Нас нельзя более запугать потерей другого. Потому оно изобрело тех, кто для нас проверка для реальности. Так сложно понять сейчас, - он сел с другой стороны двери, не смея представить, что он скажет Дину с глазу на глаз. 

\- Кто это был, Сэм? – замявшись, все же спросил его Дин. 

\- Тот, кого я полюбил, - потолок был покрыт трещинами, ровно как и его прошлое. Верить в будущее, в то, что Сэм заслужил его и сможет оставить все позади. Какую же для этого нужно иметь силу? – Я не знаю, существует ли он. 

\- Помнишь, ты сдавал философию? Ты замучил меня этой мутотенью. Там было что-то про «ничего не берется из ниоткуда». Если этот кто-то действительно настолько зацепил тебя, то он может и существовать. Только там мы были другими. Мы совершали поступки из данности, которая никогда не станет для нас правдой, старик, потому что мы уже не доживем до тех моментов, мы их изменили. Не факт, что там были мы. Гоняться за своим хвостом – гиблое дело. 

\- А если попробовать? Что, черт возьми, будет, если я попробую? 

\- Тогда тебе придется выбирать, - и Дин грузно поднялся на ноги, пробормотав себе что-то под нос. – Я сейчас выйду подышать свежим воздухом и забуду ключи от Импалы на тумбочке. Если Импала будет поцарапана, я все равно найду и убью тебя. 

Сэм кивнул. 

Он сидел за рулем Импалы не так много раз, да и не успел сродниться с ней. Она принадлежала брату, и он любил ее, возможно, больше, чем кого-либо за всю свою жизнь. Его подсознание пыталось найти Дину хоть какую-то пару, но его брат был действительно сильнее похож на Майкла, чем Сэм на Люцифера. Дин не умел любить, не причиняя боли, и делал это не по собственному желанию, просто потребность жертвовать исключает наличие каких-либо ценностей. Дин, по иронии судьбы, пять лет все же живший как обычный ребенок, оказался не в силах представить свою жизнь иной, но Сэм, рожденный уже во всей этой сверхъестественной истории, отчаянно желал изменить этот заколдованный круг, разорвать то, что начал, отчаявшись, отец. Что бы сделал Джон Винчестер, узнав, что в конечном итоге в смерти Мэри виноват его сын? Убил бы он Сэма, узнав, для чего растил младшего сына? А как поступил бы с Дином, узнав о Майкле? Ненормальность, она во всем. И ненормально, что он хочет стать нормальным. Он сжал руль еще сильнее. Прошла лишь пара часов, как он выехал в сторону Калифорнии, минуя одно пустынное шоссе за другим. Ради этого Дин позволил ему забрать машину. Может быть, с ней было связано то, что Дин увидел в собственном псевдосне, и ему тоже было, о чем подумать. Левиафаны. Как, черт возьми, это могло убедить Дина стать весселем Майкла? Покажи его брату зверя, и он начнет охоту. Что же было в этом сне, что настолько выбило Дина из колеи? Что было в Кастиэле? Когда-то давно тот Трикстер сказал ему, что связь с Дином однажды погубит его. И тот же Трикстер помог ему остановиться, руководствуясь только одному ему известными соображениями. Он сказал, что тот, кого Сэм видел в своем псевдосне, был ему сыном, но возможно ли это? Меняло ли это что-то? Он ехал через всю Америку, чтобы понять, что общее скрывалось за всем тем восхищением, что накрыло его, стоило Габриэлю обратить на него внимание. Сейчас тому Габриэлю было, возможно, около тридцати, сам Сэм потерял счет своим годам, чувствуя себя на добрые сорок, но его еще можно было найти. 

По пути он останавливался в кафешках, ища в интернете хоть что-нибудь о колледже, который уже медленно стирался из его памяти. Ни одного упоминания о месте, которое бы занималось подобным когда-либо. Никого, кто подходил бы под упоминание мистера Трикстера. Ни в Калифорнии, ни где бы то ни было во всем мире. Все это время он жил одной лишь надеждой, что сон был показан ему не просто так, что ангельские силы Захарии все же сослужили двойную службу и подсказали, где искать следующий поворот в своей жизни. Иногда ему начинало казаться, что ему не хватает внутреннего голоса, коим всегда был голос архангела Габриэля. Был ли он Сэму хранителем? Помогал ли он ему справляться на протяжении огромного количества времени, избегая смерти так долго, как только мог? Иначе, почему в конечном итоге он смог призвать этот нож самостоятельно, если рядом с ним не было его Габриэля? Он был Избранным только потому, что мог их различить? Но это же ясно, как неба и земля. Но только для того, кто захочет это понять. 

Он устал быть Избранным. Он хотел бы жить, руководствуясь целями менее глобальными, и эгоист внутри него снова просыпался, требуя доказывать свою значимость. Ему нужен был кто-то, ради кого он бы боролся со всем тем, что составляло настоящего Сэма Винчестера, прощальный подарок архангела. Если бы можно было перемотать время назад, он желал бы сильнее всего стать тем же подростком и пройти те же проблемы, то же чувство первое и невероятное среди всех остальных, эйфорию от того, что некоторым нужны годы на поиск близкого человека, а ему было достаточно проявить свою невнимательность. 

Дорога привела его в Калифорнию поздним вечером, когда он засыпал за рулем. Все близлежащие гостиницы и мотели оказались заняты, ни одного свободного места, как гласили указатели, и, возможно, только поэтому Сэм все же отключился на какую-то секунду и тут же резко подпрыгнул, широко раскрывая глаза. Только поэтому он остановился, резко взвизгнув тормозами и выбираясь из машины, поднимая взгляд вверх. На огромном транспаранте прямо над дорогой было изображено то, что показалось ему знакомым. Он оставил руку на холодном металле крыши Импалы, не веря своим глазам. Мимо проезжали редкие автомобили, а на огромной пустоши вокруг дороги не было ни единого кустика, ни единого дома. Это был просто рекламный щит для всех остальных водителей и знак для Сэма. 

_«- Я не могу рисовать по заказу. Да и формулировка эта: «Рискните». Я что, двух голых инопланетян нарисовать должен? Президента? День Независимости в студенческой общаге? Я буду сидеть каждый день и думать о том, что мне надо…»_

Это был маленький светловолосый мальчик, неуверенно стоящий на ногах, в коротких шортиках и длинной футболке, стоящий к камере спиной, а рядом с ним, уверенно ведя его за руку, был изображен склонившийся к нему ангел, длинноволосый золотоволосый мужчина в свободных светлых одеяниях, чьи крылья раздвигали окружающий серый мир и освобождали им дорогу. «Для ребенка это чудо, для вас – ответственность. Программа по усыновлению детей штата Калифорния. Это ваш шанс подарить ребенку чудо», - гласила простая надпись сбоку, а ниже шел телефон и интернет-адрес. Трудно было сказать точно, как Сэм смог определить это, но он чувствовал это в линиях, ему знакомых, в цветах, на которые Габриэль решился, на той вере, что делала ему особенным. Скольким детям он помог, у скольких взрослых пробудил веру одним лишь своим рисунком? Он существовал.

И мысль эта принесла столь же облечения, сколько страха. Он не знал, кем был этот Габриэль. Чтобы не осталось в памяти Сэма, Габриэль не мог знать об этом, не мог участвовать в этом, для него Сэм будет чужим человеком. Каковы шансы на то, что они снова сойдутся в этой роковой случайности, теперь уже оба гораздо старше и со своей историей, которую наверняка никогда не смогут друг другу рассказать? Но если этот Габриэль ничего о нем не знает и никогда не узнает, ибо сверхъестественное всегда трудно поддается вере, чем он лучше любой девушки, которую Сэм мог бы найти? Черт возьми, он не мог этого даже предсказать. 

_«Нельзя узнать, кто стоит того, а кто нет, как нельзя предсказать, кто должен подстраиваться. Это способность жертвовать. Это всегда доверие. Его нельзя накопить и нельзя включить, предсказать или оценить. Это прыжок с парашютом – или ты умрешь, и останешься жить с незабываемыми ощущениями, оставшимися в памяти»._

Сколько он упустил в жизни, отказываясь рисковать? Он набрал в адресной строке адрес, съехав на обочину и включив в салоне свет. Изучив сайт, он не нашел ни единого упоминания того, кто мог бы быть автором этого баннера. Был уже поздний час, но он все равно набрал номер главного редактора. 

\- Добрый вечер, я прошу извинить меня за столь поздний звонок, миссис Робинсон, но я хотел бы спросить, кто нарисовал для вашей компании этот великолепный баннер? Я понимаю, время позднее, но в данный момент я улетаю в Австралию, - он лгал так умело, словно всегда этим занимался. В конце концов, понимал он, любая ложь есть лишь умение вживаться в роль и подстраиваться, а именно этим он занимался всю свою жизнь, - Видите ли, Анжела – я могу вас так называть? – в ближайшие дни я собираюсь устроить выставку в Сиднее, безусловно, огромные деньги получат те, чьи рекламные баннеры я собираюсь представить, и, честно говоря, я до сих пор не мог найти ни одной стоящей работы, чтобы сделать ее по-настоящему символом этого года… Да, конечно, ваши контакты, ваша организация будет представлена как владелец, я гарантирую, что это лишь поможет детям, найти приемных родителей… Конечно, я подожду, - и он приготовил записную книгу, дожидаясь, пока она найдет контакты у себя в кабинете. Он смотрел в темноту за окном, на далекий коттеджный поселок, где только садились ужинать или уже давно спали те, кому не нужно было справляться с сумасшествием собственной жизни. Прошли минуты, и он уже записывал знакомую фамилию под номером телефона – единственное, что она смогла достать. 

Эта ночь выдалась особенно тяжелой. Просто позвонить и услышать голос, сделать хоть что-нибудь, что подскажет ему, правильно ли он поступает, когда пытается спасти все в таком возрасте, когда нет шанса на подобные отношения. Главная проблема того Габриэля, которого он помнил, в том, что он не мог открыться, единственным способом его взаимодействия с окружающим миром были шутки, из-за которых о его существовании помнили, но мужчина тридцати лет вряд ли стал бы заниматься этим. Он ворочался с боку на бок, представляя встречу с разных сторон, понимая, что невозможно… и надеясь, что Габриэль узнает его, испытает дежавю. Как живуча в нем была вера, что он сможет вернуться в тот момент, который оставил. Он многого не сказал Габриэлю. Многого не услышал от него. Это было невыносимо. 

Утро он встретил с открытыми глазами. Через полчаса он уже ехал по направлению к Беркли, где, как был уверен, он смог бы найти обладателя того телефона, что лежал сейчас в бардачке. Ему не хватило решимости позвонить.   
Солнечный город, утопающий в зелени и занятый почти целиком огромной территорией университета, встретил его завтраком в кафешке, предназначенной для студентов. Он простоял в очереди, прислушиваясь к разговорам студентов, отправившихся в этот ранний час на завтрак за низкую цену. 

\- А я ему и говорю, за все пятнадцать страниц Хайдеггер даже не удосужился ответить прямым текстом, что такое философия, а он мне отвечает – у вас, леди, слишком рациональное мышление! Как вы собираетесь творить, говорит он мне, если у вас такое ограниченное сознание…

\- На прошлой неделе закончил двухнедельный проект, приношу его, а этот козел из 504, оказывается, взял и украл мою идею, я слышал, его дядя владеет какой-то лабораторией в Силиконовой Долине, и, конечно, его слово против моего…

\- Она вроде бы говорит, что у нее остался парень в Чикаго, но ты знаешь, сегодня она сидела с одним за ручку, ушла с другим, и я, честно говоря, так устала с ней об этом разговаривать, она же ведет себя некрасиво, особенно когда просит прикрыть ее, и все бросаются защищать, словно она уезжает к умирающей матери, а на самом деле ее дома ждет конференция с сестрой из дома, которую бросил парень, представляешь?

\- По крайней мере, он поставил на экзамене одному парню отлично только за то, что он предложил разыгрывать больных как средство против депрессии! Нет, серьезно, он действительно хорошо ладит с детьми, мы были в больнице Святого Антония на прошлой неделе, когда у нас было выездное занятие, но его теория про отсутствие видимого сожаления… Я его как-то спросила, мистер Трикстер, говорю, но разве же возможно относиться к нему, как к здоровому, ведь само восприятие мира здорово меняется? А он предложил мне представить себя на грани полностью отчаявшегося человека, которому не получится никогда больше жить нормальной жизнью, и каждое напоминание о болезни…- Сэм прислушался. Позади него стояли две невысоких девушки, одна светловолосая, а другая с каким-то экзотическим красным оттенком волос, и обсуждали того, кого он искал. Он присматривался слишком внимательно, и девушки ответили ему подозрительными взглядами. 

\- Этот мистер Трикстер… Я как раз ищу его, где я могу его найти? – спохватился Сэм, почему-то краснея. Девушки смерили его оценивающим взглядом. 

\- На перерыве он всегда где-то на улице болтается, обычно у часовни, но фиг его знает, - пожала эксцентричная девушка, явно не доверяя любопытству чужака. Светловолосая, наоборот, посмотрела на него с какой-то догадкой, которая Сэму не понравилась. Но, с другой стороны, он приехал сюда не налаживать контакты с молоденькими студентками. 

Когда он шел, сориентировавшись по карте, куда ему следует идти, он пожалел о том завтраке, что решил перед этим съесть. Ему снова казалось, что он живет в не принадлежащем ему мире, и что он разобьется, стоит ему хотя бы подумать об этом. До большого перерыва оставалась еще одна пара, но он решил попытать счастья и заблаговременно найти то место, которое ему подсказали девушки. Все это время варианты встречи, того, что он может сказать прокручивались в голове, и на мгновение ему стало настолько плохо, что он, поколебавшись, остановился и достал из сумки наушники, подключая к плееру, который купил только недавно. Это была одна из самых первых песен, с которой он познакомился в свою первую встречу с Габриэлем. Она успокоила его каким-то удивительным образом, и он настолько ушел в воспоминания, восстанавливая их, что сильный удар застал его врасплох. 

\- Господи, надо же смотреть, куда идешь! – Сэм от неожиданности забыл вытащить наушник и выронил плеер, от удара отсоединившийся от и без того державшихся на честном слове наушников и заигравший мелодию в полную громкость. Но он даже не слышал, что ему сказали. Ему достаточно было прочесть по губам. Губам, чью форму он запомнил. Знакомые глаза смотрели на него с минутным раздражением – для него он был незнакомцем, который не заботится тем, чтобы посмотреть по сторонам. Он был выше и гораздо сильнее, чем Сэм его запомнил, но все еще отставал и в массе, и в ширине плеч от Сэма. И все же это был, несомненно, уже мужчина. Черты лица изменились, оставив ему выражение легкой задумчивости, а о живой мимике свидетельствовали сейчас только лучики вокруг глаз, по три с каждой стороны. Сэм смотрел на него так долго, что Габриэль сузил глаза, думая, будто бы должен был Сэма узнать. – Я вас знаю? – спросил он на всякий случай, но не так, как спрашивали бы, если бы действительно узнали. Сэм помотал головой, снова краснея. Он посмотрел на Сэма еще немного времени, прежде чем перевел взгляд на плеер. То, что не заметил бы никто другой, видел Сэм. Он сбил Габриэля с толку той мелодией, что раздавалась из плеера, все еще лежащего на асфальте. Спохватившись, он нагнулся, чтобы поднять его, и Габриэль в ту же секунду решил сделать то же самое. Одно прикосновение, и память Сэма о том сне мгновенно исчезла. 

\- Мне кажется, я вас где-то видел, - предположил преподаватель, отдавая ему плеер и снова поднимаясь на ноги. На нем не было привычного костюма, который носило большинство преподавателей, только простой джемпер и темные штаны, напоминавшие структурой ткани джинсы. 

\- Я только перевелся. Из Стэнфорда, - у Сэма болела голова. Он не мог вспомнить, почему точно здесь оказался. Кажется, Дин согласился, наконец, что у Сэма должна быть своя жизнь, и он ехал заполнять документы на перевод из Стэнфорда – прерванное обучение было трудно восстановить, но с замороженного курса он мог бы перевестись в другой ВУЗ. Кажется, он даже говорил утром с кем-то по поводу перевода документов, и теперь он направлялся в деканат, чтобы уточнить, получили ли они его запрос. Неожиданная встреча как будто бы встряхнула его. 

\- Что ж, тогда добро пожаловать в Южно-Калифорнийский университет, - и незнакомый ему невысокий мужчина собирался, было, продолжить путь, когда Сэму показалось, что нужно было бы извиниться. 

\- Извините за это, мистер…?

\- Мистер Трикстер. Ничего, бывает. 

 

Конец. 

**Послесловие.**

Я знаю, обычно эту часть пролистывают и считают ненужным читать, но если вам все-таки не лень или у вас остались вопросы – я пишу это для вас. 

Будучи подростками, мы часто задаем себе вопрос, что из изучаемого нами может нам пригодиться, не усваиваем нужные навыки, расстраиваемся, когда нам не получается их использовать. Но в действительности наш способ миновать проблемы, наш способ спасаться от депрессий, все то, как мы сражаемся со взрослением – это уже опыт, тот опыт, что мы будем искать, будучи совсем взрослыми. 

Этот рассказ не должен был превышать и семи страниц. Передо мной не стояло цели рассказать о школьных буднях, поставить какие-то наиболее общие проблемы, но, как оказалось, мне было, о чем рассказать. И рассказывая, заставляя героев переживать, меняя их постепенно с каждой главой, я пыталась сама для себя определить, где же находится тот момент, когда из подростков мы становимся взрослыми. И тут же я нахожу ответ – мы слишком гонимся за стереотипными моделями поведения, которые нам с детства прививают как синоним взрослой жизни, и мы пропускаем те моменты, откуда все эти модели могли бы брать начало. Мы пропускаем людей, которые могли бы стать для нас настоящими друзьями, мы пропускаем тех, кого могли бы полюбить, потому что глупости, теперь отовсюду говорят, есть только секс и статус в социальных сетях. 

Фактически, мы становимся теми, кто мы есть, пока совершаем ошибки в школе и на первых порах в университете. Это всегда из сферы отношений, ведь в этом каждый из нас отличается – кто-то умеет общаться со всеми, а кто-то предпочитает демонстративно отсаживаться и проводить время в одиночестве, потому что окружающие не находят его интересным. Сэму пришлось пройти через многое – и через собственные страхи, которые родились в нем от отсутствия общения, и через стереотипы, но порой он слушал тех, кто окружал его, и справлялся лучше, чем ожидал. Пришлось измениться и Габриэлю, для которого шутки и слава легкомысленного парня были защитой от непонимания и несоответствия обществу, от которого он, однако, себя не спешил отделять. Мы забываем, что не настолько отличаемся друг от друга, чтобы полностью прекращать общение из-за несоответствия интересов. Этот рассказ о том, что общение порой можно построить лишь на том, что у вас, так или иначе, есть совместный опыт. Вы учитесь в одном колледже, вы ходите на одни занятия, вы бывали в одних местах – подумайте, сколько простого, сколько вещей делают нас обществом, да хотя бы один мультфильм, что вы смотрели когда-то в обществе. И вот вы можете начинать общение. Конечно, оно потребует ответа со стороны, но где был бы Сэм в этом рассказе, если бы не научился однажды рисковать? 

Мы не знаем, когда меняемся, отмечаем лишь тот момент, когда в схожей ситуации поступаем иначе, чем привыкли. Говорят, что опыт – это информация о том, как поступать в ситуациях, которые больше никогда в жизни не повторяться. Я считаю, что это неверно. А как же быть с тем, что история развивается по спирали? Кто доказал, что жизнь – это прямая? 

Я оставляю конец фика открытым согласно вашим представлениям. Те, кто согласятся со мной, поймут, что раз пройдя этот путь неосознанно, Сэм попробует еще раз завоевать любовь и доверие Габриэля, тем более что архангел оставил ему величайший подарок – чистый лист относительно этих отношений. Те, кто считает, что чистый лист будет препятствием, могут представить себе, что однажды Сэм возвратиться к своей обычной жизни. Это вопрос того, как мы воспринимаем полученный опыт. 

Мне можно разумно возразить – если я поднимаю вопрос о неловкости первого раза, почему я обхожу понятие об ориентации? На самом деле это не так. Я указала на мнение Сэма отдельно в разговоре с Дином, а мнение Габриэля – еще в самом начале. Если вам показалось, что это достойно отдельной проблемы, то я хочу сказать, что и без того в отношениях между людьми достаточно проблем. В конечном итоге все это – вопрос нормальности, а норма может быть определена только для вас самих. Вы можете не соответствовать нормам общества и отказываться от него, но если вы вспомните, что нормы общества составлены в лучшем случае десятком человек из ста, состоящих в этом обществе, то отказ от него перестает казаться лучшим выходом. 

К тому же я говорю здесь не только о каком-то конкретном типаже взрослеющих подростков. Благодаря соцсетям большинство из нас разделено на определенное количество групп: асоциалов, социалов, популярных, непопулярных, не имеет значения, я не об этом. Мы демонстрируем уникальность изо всех сил, иногда доходя до абсурда, но мы считаем своей уникальностью поклонение уникальности других людей. На протяжении всего этого рассказа Сэм пытается понять, что внутри него можно было бы назвать уникальным, и различные варианты можно найти в тексте, все зависит от ситуации, пока он не приходит к тому, что уникально в нем по-настоящему то изменение, что возникло под влиянием чувств к Габриэлю. 

В конце концов, я еще раз доказываю, что даже в тридцать поиск ответа на вопрос «Кто ты есть?» сводится к воспоминаниям о взрослении, о том опыте, который мы получили. У Сэма не было обычного периода взросления, он не проходил через унизительные моменты, через моменты победы, весь тот путь, что так или иначе, в своей вариации, достается каждому из них. Оттого ему было невозможно разорвать этот круг охотника до сна, что показал ему Захария. Служат ли ангельские силы в обе стороны, я не берусь отвечать, я лишь говорю об удивительном стечении обстоятельств, о помощи архангела-хранителя и уникальной в тот момент способности Сэма слушать. Все, что помогало ему дойти до конца – и нового начала – в момент встречи с Габриэлем бы только мешалось. Поэтому архангел подарил ему то, чего мы никогда не замечаем из-за своей собственной слепоты. 

Он подарил ему второй шанс.


End file.
